Epilogue
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: The final story in "The last Blue Macaw's new adventures" Saga. Blu and Jewel's children are now ready to leave their tree and begin their own lives. Meanwhile, Blu, Jewel and the others begin to listen to a bit of Rico's life. (Sequel to "Rio the series 5")
1. Goodbye, Azul, Rey, Crystal, and Jessica

**Epilogue**

**Hello, my friends of FanFiction. This is the final story in: "****The last Blue Macaws new adventures." Saga. E**njoy.

Peace and quiet. It was finally over; after everything they went through, all of their troubles were finally finished. Jewel and Lenny had finally defeated Nigel, and made him pay for his crimes once and for all, by tying him up and kicking him into the ocean.

###

**Flashback**

_"I don't think so Nigel!"_

_Nigel looked up when suddenly, Jewel lifted her, light black talon, and clawed him, across his eyes, and kicked him back. Nigel lost his balance and fell towards the ocean. "Hope you can swim!" Jewel yelled, to Nigel who was falling directly to the sea._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-" Nigel's screamed, as he was falling directly into the ocean._

_Jewel did it; she had finally had killed the evil Cockatoo from this world once and for all!_

###

Jewel and Blu had defeated Johnny by letting him get eaten by a Snake.

###

**Flashback**

_"You better give yourself up, now!" Johnny demanded. Jewel suddenly, bit his wing, causing him to let go. "Ow, you little-" Johnny grunted, rubbing his wing._

_Blu suddenly charged at Johnny, and knocked him back, causing him to fall in the cage. Blu locked the cage. "Well, well, well, look who it is." the Snakes voice was heard._

_"Oh NOOOO-AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Johnny screamed._

###

Jewel, Rico, Arlene and Leo had defeated the Sentinel by letting him get sucked into a plane propeller.

###

**Flashback**

_"Hey!" a female voice yelled. The Sentinel turned around, to see Jewel, holding up the rock-that was tied to the rope on the Sentinel's leg-in her wings._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"His name's Blu." with that, Jewel tossed the rock into the plane propellers. The Sentinel gulped-**"Oh-uh, ahhhhhh!"**-and was dragged in the propellers._

_Jewel, Rico and Arlene covered their eyes, as giant black feathers fell from the plane propellers. Rico got up and brushed his wings, cleaning off the dust. "Well, that's one-way to kill any enemy._

###

Blu and Jewel, continued to live in the Jungle, watching their kids grow up.

Rafael and Eva, also did the same, which was much harder, since they have more kids, and they are not behaving right still. Nico and Pedro continued to do what they love most of all, Samba!

There was nothing but quietness now, in the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro, there may have been deaths, in the past, but they were all sacrificed for peace. Others, they gave their lives, for everyone else, who loved them. Now everything will be peaceful forever...hopefully. As the years passed, there was never no danger ever again, no Nigel, no Johnny, no Sentinel, no Gangsters, just old traps set my smugglers.

###

**5 years later**

It was a quiet peaceful day, in the Jungle, the year was 2018. Blu and Jewel, who were now bigger and older than they used to be, were sad, because today's the day, their offspring became adolescents and were ready to leave the nest. Blu looked at his teenaged children, who now looked like him and Jewel, but half his size, with one wing over Jewel, who was crying tears of Jewel. "This is it kids, your ready to leave." Blu said, sadly.

"Yes, we're really proud of you." Jewel cried, but smiling.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll come visit now, and again." Azul said.

"Yeah, remember Dad, _Never alone_-" Rey sang, for his Father to sing the rest.

_"-Cause this is our home."_ Blu sang, as he shredded a tear. "Im proud of you Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica." Blu said. The family all shared a big hug. After one whole minutes, which seemed like one hour, the teenage kids broke the hug, and flew just outside the hollow entrance/exit.

"Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad!" the kids waved, and finally-they flew away into the sky.

"Goodbye!" Blu and Jewel waved. After they were out of sight, Jewel started to tear up again, and wrapped her wings around Blu, onto his his side. Jewel rested her head, on his shoulder.

Blu put his dark blue left wing, over her, and kissed her head. "It's ok Jewel, we'll see them again."

"I know Blu, they started off as just eggs, and now they're free, without us." Jewel said, dropping tears onto Blus chest.

"I know, I know." Blu said, comforting again.

"Remember when we discussed, about when our children leave, years ago?" Jewel said, recalling a small conversation a couple of years ago.

"Yeah, I remember." Blu replied.

"I never thought time would fly that fast." Jewel said, sadly.

"I know Jewel, but at least we got to experience parenthood." Blu said, putting on a smile.

"Mm-hmm." Jewel agreed, while she and Blu began to remeber good times they had with the children were they were only little chicks. Time really does fly after all.

###

**Flashbacks**

_"Crystal? That's a nice name." Blu replied._

_"Good then we call them: Azul, Rey, and Crystal." Jewel smiled._

_Jewel then heard a slight noise; she looked down and noticed Crystal was almost waking up. "Blu, look, Crystal's opening her eyes."_

_Crystal opened her eyes blinking them a little, gaining her sight. Crystal looked up and saw Jewel, and immediately covered her eyes in her wings, getting scared of her mother, due to her size._

_"Sh, sh, it's ok, it's ok." Jewel said in a sweet voice. Jewel gently rocked Crystal in one wing while stroking her head in the other. "It's ok, don't get scared, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm your Mommy, I'm gonna take care of you."_

_Jewel then brought Crystal into a hug, and continued to stroke her head. "Shhhhhhh. There we go...Don't be afraid."_

_Crystal was slightly confused, but turned from scared into relaxed as she knew Jewel was taking care of her._

_Jewel set Crystal down, in the nest. However, Crystal crawled back over to Jewel, and snuggled into Jewel's belly._

_"Impressive, Jewel." Blu said._

_"Thanks, we have a little adventure here, Blu." Jewel smiled._

_"Yeah, better get some food." Blu replied._

###

_Jewel was sleeping peacefully, under Blu's wings, until she felt a tugging on her wing. Jewel opened her eyes, to her youngest daughter Jessica. "Mommy?"_

_"Jessica, what's wrong?" Jewel inquired._

_"Can I sleep with you? I'm really cold." Jessica answered, shivering a little._

_Jewel knew she would never say "No" to any of her children. She opened her wings open. "Come on."_

_Jessica smiled and climbed into her mother's wings. "Thank you, mommy."_

_"It's ok, sweetie." Jewel replied, smiling. "Now, you get some sleep."_

_"I will." Jessica said, closing her big teal eyes._

_When she was sound-sleeping, Jewel smiled and nuzzled her daughter's head. "I love you, my angel." with that whisper, Jewel closed her eyes and fell back asleep._

###

_Blu peaked his eyes open saw say it was Rey. "Daddy?"_

_"Rey?" Blu yawned while rubbing his eyes with his wings._

_"Daddy, I had a nightmare." Rey said._

_Blu couldn't help but think it was cute for Rey to have a nightmare and then come over to him. Blu smiled and extended his wings out and beckoned for Rey to come over._

_Rey crawled over to his father and laid down in his wings._

_Blu smiled as he held Rey in his wings. "So, Rey, what did you have a nightmare about?"_

_"I had a dream...That me and you were in our tree, and you were leaving. I asked why and then you leaved and said you was never coming back." Rey answered, before shredding a couple of tears._

_"Rey," Blu said as he held Rey into a hug before he would cry his eyes out. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you."_

_"You promise?" Rey asked._

_"I promise," Blu smiled. "Now, I think we should go back to sleep now."_

_"Ok." Rey agreed, while closing his eyes and getting cozy in his fathers wings. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Rey." Blu said as he watched his son fall into a deep sleep. While Blu checked to see if Rey had fallen completetly asleep yet, he saw (and felt) two light blue wings move around him._

###

**Reality**

Blu and Jewel both dazed out of their happy memories. Blu smiled before he and his wife kissed. Blu looked at Jewel and said to her: "Jewel, would you like to go to the club? We haven't had a dance, for a while."

"I would love to, Blu." Jewel said, getting up on her light black talons.

"Good." Blu smiled, taking his wing from her.

"Lead the way." Jewel smiled, gesturing a wing for Blu. The two lovebirds flapped their wings, heading for the Samba club, which was still popular after all the years.

**Well, that's that, folks. Blu and Jewel's offspring... Are ready to live their own lives. Stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. What happened to the other characters?

**Epilogue**

**Jeff: Thanks, I am gonna be trying to write both stories at the same time.**

**bobi4500: Yes, sad indeed. And Blu and Jewel will not be having another child. And yes, Rico's past will be revealed soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I'm sad too. (I will not cry.)**

**rio craziness: Yeah, very sad. Yep, their kids had to leave sometime. (It was mentioned in "No more Samba?")**

**RIO2lover100: Brings a tear to my eye too.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, they have begun their new lives.**

**mw4fan: Thanks, I'll try and keep it up.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, grown up. But, Blu and Jewel will miss them, and the kids will miss them too.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, there are no more villains now. The Sentinel was the last one. And I bring you chapter 2.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Awesome, yes. Sad though.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Thanks. This is the last story for this Saga. :(**

**Rapper the red macaw: It's ok to let it out.**

**Loco Vampire: I'm going to miss them too.**

Somewhere deep, in the Rio De Janeiro Jungle, at the local bird cemetery Nico the elderly Canary was, kneeling down to three graves, that were all next to each other. Even though there were no tombstones, they were buried right next to a tree, so wasn't really hard to find them. "Hey, Rapper, Rafi, Eva, how you all doing?" Nico said, to all his deceased friends. Rafael and Eva had passed away, one year ago, since Toucans live up to 15-20 years of age.

"I hope you're all doing well, Blu and Jewel's kids, left their tree today." Nico said, planting a flower on each of there grave. "Oh, and your kids, all found boyfriends and girlfriends today." Nico said, to the graves.

Rafael and Eva's offspring, had also become adolescents, one year ago.

"I have to go now guys, i'll come back when i can ok?" Nico said, getting back up on his tiny orange feet.

Nico was about to leave, when suddenly, he kneeled back down to the graves, and placed his bottle cap which he still had over the years, on top of the middle grave (Rafael's). Nico managed to put on a smile, and flew off into the sky, as the wind hollowed throughout the sky, whistling through the Canary's ears. Nico landed back in his tree, which he shared with Pedro, where he saw the Red crested-Cardinal, sitting in his nest.

"Hey Nico." Pedro greeted, before noticing his bottle cap was gone.

"Hey Pedro, if you're wondering about my bottle cap, i placed it on our friends' graves." Nico explained smiling.

"Wow, that was really nice, Nico." Pedro said, putting a wing over his friend.

"I know." Nico replied, knowing how generous he was.. "You wanna go to the club?"

"Sur, maybe Blu or Jewel, are there." Pedro agreed. The two friends, flew side by side, throughout the Jungle.

###

In another part of the loving Jungle, the Russian Spix Macaw, known as Lev, was sitting in his tree, eating a banana, with his wife Lola. As they both eat the breakfast, there adolescent son, Yuri, had returned to his tree. Yuri now looked exactly like his fathers, with the same black line, from his head to his tail feathers.

_"Мама, папа, я вернулся_(Mom, Dad, i'm back.) Yuri greeted.

_"Здравствуйте Юрий, каким был ваш завтрак?_(Hello Yuri, how was your breakfast?)" Lev inquired.

_"Это было прекрасно, твои?_(It was fine, yours?) Yuri replied.

_"Это было прекрасно._(It was lovely.) Lola replied, since she had learned Russian from Lev.

"Good to hear." Yuri said, speaking English. Yuri smiled and flew back outside of the hollow. "I'll be right back, just going to meet Victor!"

"Be quick...Aw." Lola said, leaning against the tree hollow. Lev joined her, lying down on her legs. Lola sighed, and began stroking Lev head feathers. "That's out son."

"Yeah, remember five years ago, you were scared of telling me, you were pregnant?" Lev said, recalling what happened in the past.

"Yes, I remember; do you remember when you said, "My feathers are beautiful in the moonlight?" Lola giggled, remember what Lev said wrongly.

Lev chuckled in response. "Yes i remember человека, который был смущает.(man that was embarrassing.)"

Lev and Lola smiled and glazed outside the hollow. "I hope Blu, Jewel, and the others, are doing well." Lev sighed, holding Lola's wing.

"Me too, Lev, me too." Lola replied, giving him a kiss on his big black beak.

**Chapter 2 is complete. Truth be told, this is hard to write. Since it's my last story. Brought a tear to my eye.**


	3. Blu and Jewel alone and together again

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: Yes, very sad indeed. **

**Jeff117: Thanks, I'm sure you will miss the series a lot. (I know I will).**

**rio craziness: Yeah, it's a lot indeed, my friend.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, this story is actually making me cry. (That's why I cannot make these long sometimes).**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, very sad indeed.**

**mw4fan: Indeed. Truth be told you are right about spirits. I am religious and believe in God. **

**bobi4500: Ya, positive chapter. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, it is very sad indeed. Thank you if you wish yo honor me. And yes they are growing up. **

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, it is very sad, and you are right about the Sentinel being the last villain. And I look forward to reading your story.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Is there anyone I haven't made cry? No, I will not be writing anymore after this story and Rio the Darkness 3.**

**Dmitri The Soviet Spix Macaw: Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it. I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Blumacaw13: Yes, it is very generous to give someone something you have had for years.**

The bright peaceful sky, had turned to night time. Blu and Jewel, returned to there tree, after a long day of dancing. The first thing they did, was empty the hollow, of the small nest, the children had shared. Blu and Jewel pulled there nest, from the side of the hollow, into the center, like the other nests in trees. Blu got into the nest, laying on his back, with his wings behind his head.

Seconds later, Jewel joined him, doing the same. "It feels, so quiet without the kids." Jewel sighed, turning over her body, on her side, facing Blu, with one wing on the side of her head.

"Yeah." Blu agreed.

"Its been so quiet, these past years." Jewel said, tucking herself in her wings.

"Yep, just how we like it." Blu smiled, wrapping his wings around Jewel, pulling her close, pressing her chest into his.

"We're growing up, Blu." Jewel said, resting her head on Blu's neck.

"I know, i still can't believe, im with you still." Blu said, resting his chin, on Jewel's head.

Jewel giggled in response and closed her turquoise eyes. "You're still the same old Blu, I met all those years ago."

"Indeed, I am, sleep. well Jewel,_ Eu te amo minha jaói da floresta._ (I love you my gem of the forest.)" Blu said, closing his brown eyes.

_"Eu também te amo, Blu. _(I love you to Blu.)" Jewel replied, before already falling asleep.

###

It was a quiet peaceful day, in the city of Rio De Janeiro. The teen-aged Blue Macaw, known as Rey, woken up from his sleep, for the first time, in his own tree hollow, and nest. The day before, the kids had finally left there parents tree, and each got there own tree. However they all decided, to live in trees next to each other, so they could always stay together.

"Morning already?" Rey yawned, rubbing his brown orbs.

"Rey you awake?" a voice called out.

"Ya, Azul! Im awake." Rey yelled, to his brother. Rey got out of the nest, and flew outside his hollow, where he could see, his brother and sisters, standing on a branch. "Morning, Bro, sis's."

"Hey, Rey." Azul said, also greeting. "What you got planned today?" Azul asked, Rey. "I was gonna go see Mom and Dad." Rey said.

"That sounds cool." Azul smiled.

"I wanna go too." Jessica said.

"Well, let's go." Rey said. The four Macaws, flew through the peaceful loving Jungle, heading back to see there folks.

**Chapter is complete. And, you author's will be happy to know that I am half-way from re-doing the first Rio the series. Ya! (plays music)**

**Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)**  
**Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)**

**There's a party goin' on right here**  
**A celebration to last throughout the years**  
**So bring your good times, and your laughter too**  
**We gonna celebrate your party with you**

**LOL, but like I said: I wouldn't check it yet until I am completely done. And when I do finish I hope to my new authors, or one's that have already read it, I hope you people read and review it. Well, until next time, stay tuned.**


	4. Rico's back-story, begins

**Epilogue**

The following afternoon, Blu and Jewel were in their tree hollow, cuddling each other. Blu laid his back against the hollow wall, with Jewel laying on his body.

Blu stroked Jewel's head feathers, to her delight. "Ah, so peaceful."

"Yeah, very peaceful indeed." Jewel agreed, smiling.

Blu and Jewel turned their attention to outside the tree hollow, when they heard flapping coming from the horizon. Blu and Jewel saw their alive friend-Rico, flying into their hollow. Rico was now way-older than he use to be. "Hey, lovebirds."

"Hi, Rico." Blu replied.

"It's been a while since we last saw you." Jewel said.

"Indeed." Rico said, before letting off a sigh. "Peace and quiet."

"Yeah; everything's coming to an end." Jewel sighed, snuggling closer to Blu.

Rico looked at his Blue Macaw friends. Sure, their troubles maybe over, but what about other things that have happened, that they have never heard."Well, lovebirds...I think it's time you Birds learned about my entire life."

"All your life?" Blu queried.

"Yeah." Rico replied, smiling. "I think I'll begin with: before everything went wrong.

###

**Rico's Back-story**

It was a beautiful day, in the city of Rio De Janeiro. The year was, 2005. In the Brazilian Jungle, a teen-aged, 14-year-old Black Hawk, known as: "Rico", flew through the sky, feeling it's breeze relax his face.

Rico was on his way to meet, his best friend; another teen-aged Bird, who was 13-year's-old, a Red Macaw, known as: "Rapper".

Rico touched down, in his best friends tree."Rapper!" Rico spoke, as he and his friend, did a special wing shake, and hugged.

"Yo Rico, how's it going?" Rapper inquired.

"It's great." Rico replied.

"So, tell me, who's the relationship with..." Rapper stopped his sentence, and let off a whistle.

Rico chuckled, in response. "Me and Christina, are doing fine, if you must know."

"Did I tell you, Helen and Rex, are having a child?" Rico asked, referring to his Canary friends.

"Nah, really?" Rapper replied.

"Yeah, they said if it's a girl, there gonna call it "Nicola", but if it's a boy, there gonna call it "Nico"." Rico explained.

"Now that's, awesome!" Rapper said.

"Yep." Rico replied.

"So, you coming to tha club?" Rapper asked.

"Yes, lead the way, rappin' master." Rico said, smiling.

"With pleasure." Rapper replied, extending his dark red wings, and taking flight, out of his hollow, second's later, followed by Rico.

###

**Reality**

"Mom, Dad! You guys in?" Azul's voice called out. Blu and Jewel looked up, , where he could see his children flying in. Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica, flew inside, and shared a family hug, with their folks.

"Hey kids, you came." Blu said, enjoying the hug.

"We promised we would." Rey replied, smiling.

"What have you guys, been up to?" Jessica inquired.

"Not much. Except your Uncle Rico here is telling us his life story." Jewel replied.

"Wow." the Macaw kids said, in usion. "Can we hear too?"

"Sure." Rico smiled.

The Blue Macaw children sat down in the nest and glared at their Uncle.

###

Meanwhile, at the Blue Macaw bookstore, Nico and Pedro, were watching a TV program, on Linda's TV, called "The Jamie Foxx Show". Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing, as for his best friends, Pedro was lying on the chair, laughing, holding his belly, and kicking his feet. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pedro laughed.

"Can you believe this?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, Jame Foxx sounds just like you-HAHAHAHA!" Pedro replied, still laughing.

**Chapter is complete. Rico's back story has began. Dun, dun, du-wait a minute, it's not evil.**


	5. What happened to Christina? Part 1

**Epilogue**

**bobi4500: Yes, interesting indeed. **

**RIO2lover100: Looking forward to more? Well here ya go. :)**

**rio craziness: Thanks, and now I bring you more of Rico's story.**

**Blumacaw13: Yes, the Jamie Foxx show was just for a joke. And I too am laughing.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, hear or read. Your choice, call it whatever. XD**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, sweet indeed. And don't worry about your story, I have patience. :)**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Thanks, and the Jamie Foxx show, funny indeed.**

**Loco Vampire: Haha, good joke. **

**mw4fan: Glad it made your day.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Lol indeed.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, your character is back indeed.**

**(Non-member) Bulletstorm986: Yes, Rico has got a back story.**

**MCGamemaster90: It's cool about the late reply. And here is more of Rico's story.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Lol, good music joke.**

When the night time had came, Rico and Rapper, had enjoyed a long day, at the Samba club, owned by Rex, and his best friend, a Red-Crested Cardinal, named Carlos. Rico stood, leaned against a crate, wings crossed, with Rapper, and Helen. "So, Helen, I hear your pregnant?" Rico asked.

"Yes, I am.I'm hoping for a girl." Helen replied.

Carlos and Rex had just finished singing a song, and flew over to the others. Rex gave Helen a quick kiss. "Oh Rico, your princess is here." Carlos said, gesturing to a wing.

Rico followed the Cardinal's wing, where he could see, Rico's wife, Christina. Rico smiled, as he flew over to her. Rico flew right next to Christina, and suddenly took her light black wing, and spun her around.

"Hello, baby! Miss me?" Rico asked, smiling.

Christina giggled, and was delighted to Rico spinning her around. "Rico!"

Rico stopped spinning her, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Miss me that much?" Christina asked.

"Yep." Rico simply replied.

On the stage, a female Yellow Macaw, flew up onto the stage. Carlos played, an MP3 player, that was next to the stage, as instruments.

"Oh, Rico, I love this song!" Christina said, nodding her head to the instruments.

"Let's dance." Rico said. Before she could move, Rico took her wing, and led her to the dance floor. The Yellow Macaw started to sing, perfect timing when Rico and Christina, took each others wings, and spun around.

_Spinning around_  
_Oooh-oh_

_I'm spinning around_  
_Move out of my way_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_  
_I'm breakin' it down_  
_I'm not the same_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_

Rico and Christina danced with each other (Mostly Rico, who was spinning her around).

_Clearin' this house out of joy that I borrowed_  
_From back in the day_  
_Threw away my old clothes_  
_Got myself a better wardrobe_  
_I got something to say_

_I'm through with the past_  
_Ain't no point in looking back_  
_The future will be_  
_And did I forget to mention that I found a new direction_  
_And it leads back to me?_

"Having fun, baby?" Rico asked, twirling her around in circles.

"Yeah, this is fun." Christina replied, smiling.

_I'm spinning around_  
_Move out of my way_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_  
_I'm breakin' it down_  
_I'm not the same_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it_

_Mistakes that I made givin' me the strength_  
_To really believe_  
_And no matter how I take it_  
_There's no way i'm gonna fake it 'cuz it's gotta be real_

_I've got nothin' left to hide_  
_No reason left to fight_  
_'Cuz the truth's given me a new freedom inside_  
_Gettin' rid of my desire_  
_Do you like what you see?_

_I'm spinning around_  
_Move out of my way_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_  
_I'm breakin' it down_  
_I'm not the same_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_

_Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby_  
_You know you like it like this_  
_Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby_  
_You know you like it like this_  
_Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby_

_I'm spinning around_  
_Move out of my way_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_  
_I'm breakin' it down_  
_I'm not the same_  
_I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this_

_Oh, I'm not the same_  
_You like it like this_  
_Ooh-oh_

Rico and Christina stopped their dance in perfect timing with the song. Everyone around the Club cheered for the two lovebird Hawks.

**Aw, Rico and Christina are dancing together. Though, to knows who read my other stories, I'm sure you aware what is going to happen next?**

**Author's note: The next chapter will not be here until Saturday. Sorry, but I have a busy week. Well, stay tuned.**

**Now, before I leave, here is yet another question.**

**"What do you people personally think about Rico?"**

**Please be sure to review the chapter and leave your answers in them. Thank you. :)**


	6. What happened to Christina? Part 2

**Epilogue**

**Jeff117: It was a chapter? Haha, my bad.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, Rico and Christina were meant for each other, and loved each other a lot.**

**rio craziness: Wow, you know a lot about Rico. I guess you really did read all of my stories. :)**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, I guess they are both popular.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, a lot of dancing indeed. And he has been though so much.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, they're lot's of lovebirds out their.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Nothing wrong with thinking something is cute. And you could be good at romance if you try. And Rico is one of your favorite OC's? Who are the other 2?**

**Loco Vampire: Ya, he is brave, friendly, and nice.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, wonderful indeed.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, cute indeed.**

**Rapper the red macaw: I too like Rico and Christina romance.**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Thanks, I never knew you were still reading.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, I'm sure you're aware what happens now? Mwhaha indeed.**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for leaving their opinion about Rico. Also everyone, don't forget about Rio the Darkness 3.**

Rico and his beautiful Mate Christina who were both danced together in the Samba Club, like there was no tomorrow. Rico took Christina's wing, and escorted her over to one of the crates.

"Rico, I never knew your were such a good dancer." Christian said, amazed at her mates moves.

"There's a lot of things you dont know about me, baby." Rico replied

Rico attempted to break the kiss, but she holded his head with her wings and continued the kiss.

_"Christina, not in front of the guys!"_ Rico muttered, chuckling a little.

_"Let 'em stare."_ Christina muttered in-return.

###

After a while Rico and Christina were flying home, together side-by-side. When they were close to the area where they live-the lovebird Hawks landed down on the ground, and held wings together as they walked on the way to their home

As they continued to walk home-out of nowhere-Bam three male Scarlet Macaws tackled them down.

Two Scarlet Macaws looked the same and held Rico down. The leader who was taller got a good grip on Christina's throat and held her to the ground.

**Author's note: Back in those days Rico wasn't the best fighter he was now.**

The two Macaws held him down; the leader grabbed Christina, and pinned her down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds flying home." the leader said, with an evil smile.

"We don't want trouble!" Rico yelled, trying to get free.

"Get off of me!" Christina demanded.

"Shut it!" the leader barked, curling his wing like a fist and punching her stomach.

"Leave her alone! Rico yelled.

The Scarlet Macaw leader let her go and walked over to Rico. Christina leaned back up coughing, and rubbing her throat with her wing.

The leader got close to Rico and quickly got a tight grip his throat and slowly prepared chocked him.

Christina suddenly got angry and bellowed: "Let him go!"

christina jumped on the Scarlet macaw leader and pulled him off Rico.

The leader suddenly grabbed her left wing and snapped before she even had time to blink.

"AH!" Christina cried in agony.

The leader then clawed her stomach and dug his claws in deep. Christina fell to the floor holding her stomach with her good wing.

"Rico...Help...Me..." she whispered, closing he eye.

Rico gasped; his face almost blowing up like a volcano. "NO! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ricos anger suddenly took over;he knocked the two Macaws holding him down and jumped on the leader before he had chance to see what was happening. Rico pinned him down and gripped his throat and began strangling him.

"Ah let me go!" the leader demanded.

"Die, you worthless Bird!" Rico yelled

eventually the Scarlet macaw leader stopped struggling and died and rico looked at the other two and they got scarred and flew of and rico suddenly realized he just killed some one and then he ran over to christina and holded her up

"Christina! Christina, baby, it's gonna be ok."

"Rico..." Christina said, trying to keep herself awake.

"Shhh, hang on; you're gonna be ok." Rico reassured, gently stroking her head. Unfortunately, Rico was wrong-Christina was not going to be ok.

"No. Rico. I-I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"NO! Please, don't go I don't want you to go." Rico begged, holding her face up to his.

"Rico, it's ok."Christina said, gently take one of his wings in her good wing. "I'll always be with you in here." pointing his heart

Rico held her head right next to hers and said: "I love you."

"I love you, too..." Christina whispered. A

After that, she slowly closed her eyes and left this cruel world. Rico began to cry and held his head close to hers. "I'll never forget you."

###

**One day later**

The next day Rico had decided to personally buried Christina in the Jungle graveyard. The rain slowly poured down on Rico's coat of feathers.

_Have you heard_  
_Have you tried to understand_  
_It's all right_  
_It gets easier with time_

Rico finally finished burying all of of the dirt into her grave; he couldn't stop crying tears from his dark ocean eyes.

_How are you_  
_Are you ever coming back_  
_I have changed_  
_And I've realized I was wrong_

Rico knelled down to Christina's grave and began to whisper his last words to her.

_I was wrong_  
_Now I'll never see your face anymore_  
_Oh my Love_  
_I'd give anything for one more day with you_

"Goodbye, Christina, I'll see you again some-day." Rico whispered.

_I'm getting through_  
_I wish you felt the way I do_  
_I have changed_  
_And I've realized I was wrong_

_I was wrong_  
_Now I'll never see your face anymore_  
_Oh my love_  
_I'd give anything for one more day with you_

_I was wrong_  
_I was wrong_  
_Now I'll never see your face anymore_  
_Oh my love_  
_I'd do anything for one more day with you_

_I'd do anything for one more day with you_  
_I'd give anything for one more day with you_

###

**Present time**

In the Blue Macaw's family tree, Rico had his head lowered, with a tear shredding from his eye. The other's, however (Blu, Jewel, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica, and Arlene were all dropping tears out of their eyes.

"Oh, my. Rico, I'm so sorry." Jewel cried, as Blu put one wing over her for comfort.

"I think about her everyday." Rico said, wiping his tears away. "I'd give anything to be with her...One last time."

Everyone merely nodded in agreement.

Blu looked out of the hollow and hadn't realized it was night time. "Wow, night already."

"Huh, I guess time really does fly." Jewel said.

"I think I'll be going home." Arlene said, walking over to hollow exit/entrance.

"Bye, Arlene." everyone said in usion.

After Arlene had dispersed, Rico had also decided to leave too.

"Well, guys, I think's it's time we slept." Jewel said, laying down in the nest with Blu.

Azul, Rey, Crystal and Jessica extended their wings and took flight out of the hollow tree. After they were gone Blu sneaked up behind Jewel and tucked her body in his wings.

"You still love keeping me warm, don't you, Blu?" Jewel said, smiling.

"Mm-hmm." Blu hummed, resting his chin on her head feathers and allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Jewel."

"Goodnight, Blu." Jewel replied, getting comfy in his wings and drifting off to sleep.

###

Meanwhile, shortly after going back to his tree hollow, Rico had drifted off into a deep sleep

Rico was in a peaceful place in the Jungle-all of sudden he heard a familiar voice.

Rico chuckled and said: "You can't leave me alone, can you?"

"I did always say I would be with you in here."

In the dream Rico was laying in Christina's lap, while she stroked his head with her wing.

They were both at a beautiful waterfall together, laying down against a tree.

Rico sighed and took one of Christina's wings. "Every time I'm here-I don't wanna leave, I wanna stay here with you."

"I know you do, Ricky." Christina said, lifting his wing up and planting a kiss on it. "But its not your time, yet,"

"I suppose you're right, but i'll always still think of you, even when I danced with other girls they never meant anything to me.

"I know." Christina said, smiling. "Now, you wake up soon and continue your life. We'll be with each other again some day."

"Will do sweetheart." Rico smiled, taking his love-one's wing and planting a kiss on it.

**Poor Rico. He lost the love of his life to knows Macaws. Will he learn to move on, or will he do something Rico will regret.**


	7. Once you do it, there's no going back

**Epilogue**

**rio craziness: Yeah, true love can never be broken. And thanks.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, poor Rico indeed. And what's so strange about "Poor Rico. He lost the love of his life to knows Macaws. Will he learn to move on, or will he do something Rico will regret."**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: I don't think he will move on. And I am sorry if it makes you cry.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yep, you are right, he learned strength to protect those he loved. And I agree, no-one should go free without punishment.**

**MCGamemaster90: Sorry if I made you cry. (It was actually kind of the whole point).**

**mw4fan: You're right there. **

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: That's someone-else I almost made cry now. And I remember the those two OC's.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, no-one shouldn't have to go through the sort of pain. And it was very sad indeed.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, sad indeed. :(**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, I don't think Rico will be moving on.**

The next day, it was a quiet peaceful morning throughout the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Blu, Jewel, Azul, Rey, Jessica, Crystal, Nico, Pedro, and Arlene were all in the Blue Macaws tree hollow, with Rico who was ready to begin the rest of his life story.

Blu sat in the nest, opposite of Rico. Jewel however was laying down on Blu's lap, with her head cuddled into his lower belly.

"So, Rico, what happened after you buried Christina?" Blu inquired.

Rico took a deep breath, and looked up at the Blue Macaw. "Well, after I buried her I was in my hollow all alone..."

###

It was a quiet night in all of Rio De Janeiro. The rain poured down heavily dripping rain down the trees of the Jungle. In one of those specific tree hollows, was none over than **(drum roll, please? dududududud, Rico!)**

_Goodbye _  
_Goodbye _  
_Goodbye, my love _

_I can't hide _  
_Can't hide _  
_Can't hide what has come. _  
_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go _  
_And leave you alone _

_But always know, always know, always know _  
_That I love you so _  
_I love you so _  
_I love you so _  
_Oh_

Rico was laying in his nest, crying his eyes out over the loss of Christina. He began to whisper something to himself, still with tears in his eyes.

"One of my friends once told me, that "it was better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all." I never knew what he meant exactly; death is without a doubt the most cruelest thing in the world. Even though Christina is in dead, she will never have to feel anymore pain, hurt, or suffer in any way possible."

_Goodbye, brown eyes _  
_Goodbye for now _  
_Goodbye, sunshine _  
_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go _  
_And leave you alone _  
_But always know, always know, always know _  
_That I love you so, I love you so, oh. __I love you so. _  
_Oh. _

_La lullaby. Distract me with your eyes._

"After her death, it caused more pain, more heartache than anything I could ever imagine. He death gave me strength. And I used my love and strength to kill that Scarlet Macaw."

"How could I forget her? Christina was the love of my life and the only Bird for me in the World."

_"I'll never forget you, Christina."_ Rico thought, wiping a tear away with his wingtip.

_La lullaby. la lullaby. Help me sleep tonight. _  
_La lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby) _  
_I have to go _  
_I have to go _  
_I have to go _  
_And leave you alone _

_But always know, always know, always know _  
_That I love you so _  
_I love you so _  
_(Goodbye) __(Lullaby) _  
_I love you so _  
_(Goodbye) _  
_(Lullaby) _  
_I love you so _  
_(Goodbye) _  
_(Lullaby) _  
_I love you so __(Goodbye) _  
_(Lullaby) _  
_I love you so _  
_I love you so_

Though one of the Scarlet Macaws was still dead-the other two were out there somewhere. Even though Rico didn't have a good chance to see their faces, he already knew who they were; he had saw and heard of them both one-night when he was talking to Rex and Carlos.

Their names were: Tony and Frank

Rico leaned up off his back and began to stare outside, into the raining Jungle. The Black Hawk looked down on the at the bottom of the nest. He suddenly shot his face up, with a very unhappy face.

He looked out of the hollow and thought to himself: "I'm gonna kill you!"

...

...

...

"I'm comin' for you, Frank."

###

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Southern part of the Jungle-Frank, a male Scarlet Macaw who lived alone in his tree hollow, was sleeping peacefully, with his head tucked in his wings.

However, he had no idea what was coming for him soon. Frank awoken from his sound-asleep snooze and leaned himself put of the nest. He un-tucked himself from his wings and walked over to the hollow entrance/exit to investigate.

There, in the distance-he could see a slight black figure heading straight towards him.

That black figure was indeed Rico._ "I'm gonna kill you, Frank!"_

Frank suddenly went wide-eyed; before he had chance to move, Rico charged directly into the hollow, and placed one of his talons on Franks neck. Rico pinned him down on the ground, with a very mad face. "Remember me?"

Frank, who was desperately gasping for air, managed to wheeze out: "I...I can't breath...!"

"YOU KILLED HER!" Rico bellowed, tightening his grip. "Now I'm gonna kill you."

"...Please!..." Frank said, struggling for air. "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?!" Rico queried. "You killed the love of my life. Now it's your turn."

Rico got a grip on Franks neck as tight as he could. Before he could choke the life out of him-Frank lifted his talons up and clawed Rico's belly, knocking him off his concentration.

Frank took his chance and bit Rico's leg, causing him to let go. Frank quickly extended his wings and jumped out of the hollow (still coughing of course).

Rico quickly got back up and apprehended his target out of the hollow. "You won't get away that easily."

**O-O. Sounds like Rico is ready to take his revenge on Frank. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Plus, as you are aware, I am writing both Epilogue and Rio the Darkness 3.**


	8. What happens now?

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: You will find out if get's revenge.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: That's a little cruel to say. But good point.**

**rio craziness: Yep, that's Rico's plan all right. And thanks.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, Rico's gonna kill him alright. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, he better run, well, fly in their case. LOL.**

**mw4fan: Yep, I agree, good riddance indeed. **

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yep, dark side indeed. As Darth Vader would say: "You underestimate the power of the dark side."**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, I am aware the names are from Die Hard. And poor Rico indeed. And I will read your story still, don't worry.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Don't know which one to do? Well you will have to wait and find out then.**

**Jeff117: Yeah, poor Rico indeed. And I like when the Didact died on Halo 4. He was powerful, and yet it took one grenade to kill him. And one knife in the eye called Sheppard.**

Revenge. That was the only thing on Rico's mind at the moment, as he continued to chase Frank through the sky. Though it may be dark and raining, that wasn't a problem for Rico, due to his ability.

**Author's note: In case anyone doesn't know, Rico's Father was a NightHawk, which gave Rico the ability to see in the night.**

Rico finally got close to Frank, with his talons reached out and said: "Got ya!"

"Ah!" Frank panicked, as Rico gripped his legs and took him to the ground.

Rico dragged Frank all the way to the ground. The two Birds hit the the ground, causing both of them pain.

Frank quickly got up and attempted to escape; before he could, Rico quickly clawed one of his wings and kicked him back.

"Ah, my wing!" Frank said, rubbing his wing with his good wing.

"You..." Rico grunted, using his wings to get back on his feet. "You helped him; you killed the love of me life."

"I...I." Frank said, as she slowly moved back towards the edge of a cliff they had landed on. Frank gulped and looked down at the ocean behind him.

"Why?! Why did you attack us?!" Rico angrily asked.

"I...I don't know." Frank quickly replied, as he tried to find somewhere for him to run, but there was only one option: the ocean.

"Frank...Why?" Rico asked, as he took a couple of steps closer to him. Rico suddenly realized one thing: "What am I becoming?"

"I...I shouldn't have done it." Frank said, as he looked down at the ocean behind him. "I'm afraid I cannot be forgiven."

"Don't do it, Frank." Rico said, as he slowly walked closer to him. "There's still a chance to make amends."

"No, Rico...There's not." Frank said, taking a step back. He suddenly extended his wings and said: "Goodbye, Rico."

...

...

...

And jumped back, heading straight towards the ocean. Rico quickly ran towards the edge of the cliff, and saw a splash at the bottom of the cliff. "Oh, my God."

The Black Hawk looked down said, and walked over away from the edge. Rico sat down at the edge of the cliff, and began to cry slowly.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_  
_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_  
_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_  
_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_  
_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._  
_And every glance is killing me_  
_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be, oh_  
_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_  
_Oh, can you see what I see_

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_  
_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._  
_Steady feet, don't fail me now_  
_Gonna run till you can't walk_  
_Something pulls my focus out_  
_And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be, oh_  
_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_  
_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be_  
_Oh, do you see what I see..._

Rico finally managed to stop crying, at looked up at the sky, noticing the sunrise was slowly coming up. "I better go home."

The Black Hawk extended his wings and flew back over to his tree hollow.

**Rico has pushed Frank into killing himself. What happened with Tony is reavled in "Rio 2 the party is back" chapters: 6 and 7.**


	9. Rex and Helen's big day

**Epilogue**

**mw4fan: Yep, if Frank didn't do what his friends had done, maybe he would've lived. And thanks.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, Rico's not a murderer. That's why he tried to convince Frank to give it up, but instead, Frank realized his actions and took his own life.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Frank had killed himself by jumping in the ocean. And Tony doesn't die (if you remember in "Rio 2 the party is back" Rico was gonna do it, but changed his mind).**

**rio craziness: No, Rico is part nighthawk and part black hawk. And yeah, it's too late for Frank now.**

**Jeff117: Yeah, Frank is dead. And the Didact in Halo 4 survived? Damn. Well, he'll probably be back in Halo 5.**

**MCGamemaster90: None of us expected that to happen.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: You already know what happened to Tony. Read "Rio 2 the party is back" chapter 7 and you'll remember what happened.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, he should find peace before the guilt and anger destroys him.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Rico did mention that in "Rio 2 the party is back". Glad you remembered.**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: What can he do now? Try to move on and forget the past.**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, he's dead alright.**

A couple of weeks had passed since the events of Frank committing suicide. The two best friends, Rico and Rapper soared through the Jungle together, side-by-side, singing.

Rico:

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_Somewhere in this town_  
_See me and the boys we don't like it_  
_So were getting up and going down_

Rapper:

_Hiding low looking right to left_  
_If you see us coming I think it's best_  
_To move away do you hear what I say_  
_From under my breath_

Rico and Rapper:

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_Somewhere in the town_  
_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_So don't you be around_

_Don't you be around_

Rico:

_Tonight there's gonna be trouble_  
_Some of us won't survive_  
_See the boys and me mean business_  
_Bustin' out dead or alive_

Rapper:

_I can hear the hound dogs on my trail_  
_All hell breaks loose, alarm and sirens wail_  
_Like the game if you lose_  
_Go to jail_

Rico and Rapper:

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_Somewhere in the town_  
_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_So don't you be around_

_Tonight there's gonna trouble_  
_I'm gonna find myself in_  
_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_So woman stay with a friend_

_You know it's safer_

_Breakout!_

The two best friends took a couple of breaths, and waited a couple of minutes until they were ready.

Rico was once-again the first to sing.

Rico:

_Tonight there's gonna be a breakout_  
_Into the city zones_  
_Don't you dare to try and stop us_  
_No one could for long_

Rapper:

_Searchlight on my trail_  
_Tonight's the night all systems fail_  
_Hey you good lookin' female_  
_Come here!_

"Ready?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Rapper whooped. "1...2...3!"

Rico and Rapper:

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_Somewhere in the town_  
_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_So don't you be around_

_Tonight there's gonna be trouble_  
_I'm gonna find myself in_  
_Tonight there's gonna be trouble_  
_So woman stay with a friend_

After they finished there song, Rico and Rapper both gripped each other in one wing and spun around laughing. "Alright!" Rico cheered.

"Woo!" Rapper whooped.

"Wow, we have to do this more often." Rico suggested.

"Yeah, we do!" Rapper agreed. "Wanna go and see Helen and Rex?"

"Sure." Rico replied, turning direction towards the Jungle. "Let's go."

The Black Hawk and Red Macaw took flight heading directly to their Canary's friend's tree hollow.

###

When Rico and Rapper got to there friend's tree, Rico couldn't help but wonder: "I wonder if Helen's gave birth yet?"

"So, Rico, you still comin' to Carlos's birthday tomorrow?" Rapper inquired.

Rico dazed out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Rapper. "Yeah, I'll be there-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream had shattered both Rico and Rapper's eardrum's. They both covered their eyes, with there eyes closed. Rico opened his eyes and said: "What the heck was that?!"

"It came from Helen and Rex's tree!" Rapper answered. "Let's get over there!"

"Copy that!" Rico said.

The two best friends quickly flapped their wings towards their friends tree. Rico and Rapper landed in side the tree, to see Helen, who was laying in the nest crying out in agony, next to Rex, who was supporting her in his wings.

"AHHH! The pain!" Helen screamed.

"Helen, Rex!" Rico yelled.

Rex recognized those voices's and turned his attention back to the hollow entrance/exit. "Rico, Rapper, thank God you're hear."

"What's going on?!" Rico inquired, slightly yelling.

"It's Helene, she's in labor!" Rex explained. He turned back to Helen and stroked her head with one wing.

"Rex! I'm scared." Helen said, with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Helen." Rex reassured, as he slowly stroked her head. "You can do it."

"Okay, just please don't leave." Helen begged.

"I promise, Helene. I won't leave." Rex replied, smiling. He held one of her wings in his. "Come on, Helen, you can do it..."

###

A few minutes later, Rex sat next to Helen, with a wing over her. Helen smiled and held her new egg in her wings to keep it warm. Rico and Rapper both smiled at the Canary parents.

"Congratulations, guys." Rico congratulated.

"Thanks." Rex smiled, before looking back at Helen. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm okay. I'm just so happy it's over." Helen sighed.

"Me, too, Helen. Me, too." Rex smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek.

**Aw, Rex and Helen had their child. And the two best friends having fun together. It's very cool. And for those who have waited, I apologize, it's because I am working on Rio the Darkness 3, too. Always this is all I have for today. Stay tuned.**


	10. Blue Macaws together again at beach

**Epilogue**

**Blu Razgriz: none of us enjoy death or suicide, but I suppose my last chapter was better like you said. And thanks.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, it is nice to see that Helen and Rex had their egg.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they had the egg. Cute indeed.**

**rio craziness: Who is the baby? I think we all know that. :D. And thanks, amigo.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and I too am happy for them. (even though I wrote it.)**

**Jeff117: Sorry for the wait, and Didact really did survive? Well, we must find out how then.**

**mw4fan: Rico and Rapper remind you of your friend eh? You like to sing. So do I. **

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yeah, it is a sweet chapter. I too like the songs. And thanks.**

**Loco Vampire: Is Nico's birthday April 7th? I do not know. XD**

**Leo the Hyacinth: You're right there. Giving birth is a very painful thing.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, and Rio the Darkness 3 is complete now. :D**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I guess it was a cool chapter, and yes Rico is still recounting his story to Blu and Jewel and the others.**

**spyrofan34: Sorry for the late update. Here it is now though. Enjoy.**

A couple of weeks had passed since Rico and Rapper had watched Helen successful give birth to her egg. It was a nice quiet morning throughout Rio. Amongst the Jungle, Rico was soaring through the air while feeling the cool breeze blow at him. While Rico was flying, he had no idea a light blue figure was flying his way.

The figure had almost made contact with Rico, and caused them both to spin around a couple of times. Rico stopped spinning as he watched-who ever crashed into him fly away. By the looks if it, she was a Blue Macaw.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time, lady!" Rico called, as she flew away into the Jungle. Rico sighed and continued his flight. "The nerve of some people."

###

**Reality**

"Wait, wait, that was you?" Jewel said, with her eyes wide-open and a slightly surprised.

"Yep, me alright." Rico smiled, while taking a break from his back-story.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jewel inquired.

Rico shrugged in response and rubbed two of his wingtips together. "I don't know. I guess it wasn't really important."

"That sounds good enough." Blu grinned, before he starred out of his tree hollow and noticed it was already night time. "Wow, it's night already? I didn't feel that long."

"I guess time really does fly." Jewel said, while letting of a tired yawn. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." Rico agreed, as he walked towards the hollow entrance/exit with his wings spread out. Rico took flight out of the hollow and made his way back home.

After Rico was gone, Arlene got back up onto her talons too and extended her wings, before she flew out of the hollow. Now it was just the Blue Macaws left in the tree hollow.

"I think we're gonna go, too." Rey said, as he and his brother and sisters walked towards the hollow entrance/exit. Now that they all had their own tree hollows, they didn't really have any reason to stay with their folks.

"Guys, you're welcome to sped the night," Blu offered. "It is pretty dark."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked, speaking for all himself and his brother and sisters.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Jewel replied with a smile followed after. "This will always be your home."

"Okay, I guess we can spend the night." Crystal agreed, while she and her sister and brothers walked into the nest. The family of Blue Macaws all got into their nest and tucked their head in their wings and drifted off into a deep peaceful-loving sleep.

###

**The next day**

The next morning, the Blue Macaw family had decided to spend a day at the beach together with Nico and Pedro. When they had arrived at the beach, Blu, Rey and Nico were all playing catch with each other, with a small soccer ball they had found.

Jewel was laying on her back in the side with her teenage-daughter Crystal. As for Pedro, Azul and Jessica they were all playing around near the water, while splashing each other playfully.

The weather today was absolutely beautiful. The sun was had a perfect heat temperature, there was no humans near them so they had space, and ever since the Gangster Club had been destroyed, all of their troubles were over now that all of the enemies were defeated.

While they continued their day of fun, Jewel opened one of her eyes and leaned back up, and to see Crystal still sitting next to her. Jewel stretched her wings and dusted the sand of her back.

"Hey, Mom." Crystal greeted, with a smile followed by. "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Jewel replied, while looking at her who now looked just like her mother when she was a adolescent. "Thanks for asking."

Crystal smiled in response before she looked out into the ocean and sighed sadly. She turned back to her mother and asked: "Mom, do you miss us?"

Jewel never thought Crystal would ever ask a question like that. Instead of replying, Jewel wrapped her wings around Crystal and brought her into a little hug. "Crystal, or course I miss you. You'll always be my baby girl."

"Thanks Mom." Crystal smiled, while she hugged in return with her teal eyes closed.

"I love you, Crystal." Jewel smiled, while she continued to hold Crystal in a hug. "I remember when I first held you in my wings. You were...So small...Just a baby...Just a little egg."

"Don't worry, Mom. This isn't the end. Me, Rey, Jessica and Azul will come and see you and Dad ever once and a while." Crystal reassured, while she opened her eyes and looked at her sad mother. "We will never forget you guys."

"I know...I know..." Jewel smiled, as she and Crystal hugged once again.

While the mother and daughter continued to hold each other in their embrace, Blu with Nico and Rey had taken a break from playing catch with each other. They had been playing for at least an hour. That's gotta be a record for them.

Blu sat down on the sand and congratulated his adolescents son and friend. "Good game, guys. Good game."

"Thanks." Rey and Nico thanked simultaneously.

There conversation was interrupted by the sound of-what sounded like an annoyed British person. Blu, Rey and Nico turned their attention over to the sound of the voice where they saw Rico and someone they had not seen for a few years.

It was indeed Thomas.

"Hey, it's Rico and Thomas." Blu said, while him and Rey and Nico watched as they were walking their way.

"Thomas, will you stop complaining?" Rico requested.

"No, ya know well fact I don' like the beach. Too sandy." Thomas complained, before kicking the sand away with his talon.

"Just shut up." Rico sighed, before he spotted his friends having fun together on the beach. Rico smiled as he made his way over to Blu and the others. "Hey, Blu, Nico, Rey."

"Hi, Uncle Rico." Rey greeted.

"Hey, Thomas. Haven't seen you for a few years." Blu smiled.

"Ya, been busy deelin' with other things, ya know." Thomas smirked, while he kicked more sand away and Accidentally knocked some into Nico's face causing him to cough and rub his eyes.

"Ow, blah, blah!" Nico coughed, while rubbing his eyes with his wings. "Thomas, not cool!"

"Sorry." Thomas apologized with a grin.

"What brings you two here?" Blu inquired kindly.

"I decided to spend some time at the beach, and then I ran into Thomas on the way." Rico answered, before he turned his head around and saw Jewel and Crystal still hugging each other. Rico smiled while turning back to Blu. "Looks like you and Jewel really miss your kids."

"Yeah." Blu replied, while following the direction where Rico was looking, to see his wife and daughter still hugging. A tear shredded in Blu's eye, but he quickly wiped it away with his wingtip. "They grew up so fast..."

"We know, Blu. We know." Rico said, as he and Thomas flew back into the air. "We'll be right back. We're just going to get some snacks."

Rico and Thomas flew their way down the beach to get some food. While they were gone, Nico flew over to the water to see what Pedro, Azul and Jessica were up to.

Now it was just Blu and Rey.

Blu looked over at his adolescent son and couldn't help but smile. Blu extended his wings open and said: "Rey, come here."

"Yeah, Dad?" Rey inquired, while he walked over to his father. Before anything else could happen, Blu put his wings around Rey and brought him into a hug. Rey chuckled in response. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Rey, I just wanted you to know I'm proud of you." Blu replied.

"Proud of me? What for?" Rey asked.

"You've finally left the tree and began your own life. You've taken so much responsibility. I want you to know that me and your mother are proud of all 4 of you and wish you good luck."

Rey couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug with his father. "Dad, thanks for that. I was actually a little nervous about starting a new life."

"Don't be, you'll be fine." Blu smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. But you're still here, right?" Rey inquired.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Blu replied, before he got a little sad expression. "But, Rey. Me and your mother aren't gonna be here forever."

"...I know that." Rey agreed, before he closed his eyes and hugged his father again. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Rey." Blu smiled, as he and his son hugged each other just like how Jewel and Crystal were hugging a few feet away. While they continued to hug, the sun was beginning to blow more heat down onto the beach.

Nico took his bottle-cap from his head and waved it in front of his face for cold. "Woah, it just got hot."

"As usual." Pedro agreed, while splashing so water from the ocean onto his face.

"Uncle Nico?" Jessica said, while gently tugging his wing.

"Yes, Jessica?" Nico replied.

"I thought you gave your bottle-cap to Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva's graves." Jessica queried.

"Oh, I did, sweetie." Nico smiled, while placing his wing around her. "I always have a spare one though."

"Okay." Jessica nodded now knowing why Nico still had a bottle-cap on his head.

As all of the Birds enjoyed their day at the beach, Rico laid down on the beach and placed his wings behind the back of his neck and began to take his memories back from years ago.

After all, he knew later on Blu and Jewel were gonna want to hear the rest of his back-story.

###

Night time had finally arrived after a beautiful day in all of Rio. Blu and Jewel gave their goodbyes to their children, Rico, Nico and Pedro before they returned to their tree hollow.

When they had arrived, Jewel glazed out of the hollow exit/entrance while Blu was still eating his mango for dinner. Jewel could still not believe after all these years, there kids had grown up but Blu and Jewel hadn't really looked like they had changed at all.

After Blu had finished his mango, he walked over to Jewel with his wings spread out and then put them both around Jewel. Blu had never got sick of keeping Jewel warm. He knew it was one of the things he did to keep her happy.

Jewel relaxed in Blu's wings as he laid them both down in the nest. Jewel turned herself around and pressed her body into Blu's as she got cozy in his wings. Before they went to sleep, the two lovebirds looked at each other and both said to sentences to each other simultaneously.

"I saw how you were hugging Rey."

"I saw how you were hugging Crystal."

Blu and Jewel smiled at each other before they shared a quick kiss with each other. Jewel laid of head down on top of Blu's chest and closed her eyes. Blu rested his chin on the top of Jewel's head and felt her feathery crown gently tickle his face.

"Goodnight, Jewel." Blu whispered, before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful loving sleep.

"Goodnight, Blu." Jewel whispered in return, as she closed her eyes too and began to drift off to sleep.

**It's good to see the Blue Macaws are spending time together like a family once again. Next chapter coming soon. Be sure to review. :D**

**Oh, but before I leave, I leave you yet with another question:**

**"Who is your favorite Rio author here on FanFiction?"**

**As much as I love a lot of stories, my favorite author here is Kraft58. So in your reviews just be honest who like best. Thank you.**


	11. The usual morning

**Epilogue**

**I would like to thank the following author's here who were kind enough to leave their honest reviews of which Rio author they like best. And remember, it was all just opinions so don't start a war with another author of who is best.**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**RIO2lover100**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Blu Razgriz**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw**

**spyrofan34**

**cholemcg**

**Dust the Hedgehog**

**MCGamemaster90**

**mw4fan**

The next morning, the sun shined on the horizon sending a beautiful warm weather throughout the entire City of Rio. Amongst Rio's local Jungle, the birds were all still sleeping peacefully in their tree hollows. In one of those trees were the two last fully-grown male and females Blue Macaws.

In Blu and Jewel's tree hollow, Blu had just woken up from his beautiful-peaceful sleep and made a slight groan. He was not used to being woken up early in the morning ever since he left Minnesota, which was at least 7 years ago.

Blu then looked over at Jewel who was nuzzled in his wings and still sleeping like the beautiful Angel she was. But something was different. Something Blu couldn't put a wingtip on.

He then realized what. Normally when he was keeping Jewel warm, Jewel would normally cuddle her kids in her wings, but now that they weren't here, they may not ever happen again.

Blu laid his head back down in the nest, with the tip of his beak above Jewel's head as he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle, Nico and his best friend Pedro were sleeping in the tree hollow that they still shared together.

Nico was laying on his back with his bottle cap over his face and next to a couple of snickers bars. Pedro was laying on his belly while quietly snoring and laying next to gummy bears.

Both, these two really have a thing for candy.

Pedro was the first to wake out of them both. The first thing he did was yawned before making his way over to Nico.

Pedro got into Nico's nest and shook him with his wing to try and wake him up. "Nico? Nico-o-o-o-o?"

Nico remained unresponsive.

Pedro began to shake him a little harder. "Nico. Nico. Nico" Pedro sighed as he got up and finally decided to yell. "Nico!"

Nico suddenly shot up from his sleep which through his bottle-cap off his face and almost hit Pedro. "Ah! Snickers, get some nuts!"

"You awake now?" Pedro grinned while handing Nico his bottle-cap back.

"Yes. But why did you wake me up?" Nico asked, accepting his bottle-cap back from Pedro.

"Why? 'cause it's early morning." Pedro answered like it was obvious.

"So." Nico countered.

"You know what they say." Pedro said while looking at Nico who had a curious face, wondering what his best friend was talking about.

"No, Pedro, what do they say?" Nico inquired.

""The earlier the better"." Pedro answered with a grin followed after.

"Aww, I don't wanna get up yet." Nico whined while laying back down in the nest and hugged his snicker bar. "I just wanna stay with her with my snickers...Sweet snickers."

"Come on, Nico." Pedro said while trying to pick Nico back up onto his talons. "Let's go to the Club and dance out tail feathers."

"Maybe later." Nico yawned. "Let's just go back to sleep for now."

"You the boss." Pedro shrugged, but agreed to his request and laid back down in his nest and drifted back off to sleep.

###

Back in the area where Blu and Jewel live, Rico was in his tree hollow-he however, was awake at this early morning.

He was preparing his backstory for his friends. After all, they were gonna wanna hear the rest of his story very soon.

Rico laid his nest while tapping his wings together. _"Hmmm, let's see. I told them how I lost Christina, I told them about Nico' and Pedro's mom and dad, I told them about when I accidently ran into Jewel, I guess I could tell them how I met Rapper?"_

###

Meanwhile not far from where Blu and Jewel, there was an area in the Jungle with 4 trees with hollows laid. In each of those hollows had a Blue Macaw adolescent in each one.

In the tree which was home to Rey, Rey had just woken up from his sleep and let off a huge yawn like a Dog. "Morning already?" Rey said, while rubbing his eyes.

The adolescent Macaw got onto his talons and stretched his wings while he cracked his back to get the feeling back.

While Rey continued to wake his body back up, the local birds of the Jungle had woken up and were ready to start their usual morning song.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love __Carnival_

The young Macaw moved his head side-to-side as he listened to the beat of the rhythm.

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

Rey extended his wings and flew out of his hollow and into the air. Rey flew with the others and with his brother and sisters, who happened to be there too.

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

The rhythm to the music was beginning to change into another song. Rey, Azul, Crystal and Jessica got into their positions and ready for their cue to sing.

Just as the Birds were ready to sing their song, Rey spotted his/brother and sisters parents flying over to them to join the fun, along with Nico, Pedro, Rico and Arlene.

_All the birds of a feather  
__Do what they love most of all  
__Moon and the stars, sun and guitars  
__That's why we love carnival_

Out of nowhere, Jewel suddenly zoomed through the group of Birds and did a quick spin before she began to sing her line.

Blu could only watch in delight as he listened to his wife sing. Even after all these years, Jewel still had the same beautiful voice.

Jewel:_ "Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free"_

Blu took it on his cue to sing and flew up into the air and joined his loved one.

Blu:_ "Never alone" _(Azul, Rey, Jessica and Crystal join in)_ "cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio"_

_All by itself_

Blu, Jewel, and the adolescent kids perched themselves on a branch, above a bunch of dancing-Scarlet Macaw's. _  
_

Blue Macaw family:_ "You can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else"_

The Black Hawk Rico jumped up out of and performed a back flip and began to sing his line.

Rico: _I'm that beat boxing master master master master master master, master master master master, master MASTER! you wanna mess with my friends, you gotta through me me me ME!_ Rico gives a beat-box noise, moving aside.

The samba master known as Pedro jumped in front of the Blue Macaw's and Hawk, and began his line..

Pedro: "_Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga" ("There's your hot winga")_Pedro does his love hawk squawk.

Nico flew onto the branch and began playing his bottle cap as an instrument.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba,"_

Pedro:_ "I like da samba"_

Arlene the scarlet macaw flew down from the tree towards to others and began to sing.

Arlene: _"Family and friendship. Such a wonderful thiiiiiiing."_

Pedro:_ "I'm the samba master"_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

Every Bird flew down to the ground and formed a circle. Blu and Jewel took one of each other's wings and danced in circles.

_Here's something else  
__You just feel it happening  
__You won't find it anywhere else_

Finally, the song that had all sang together was over. The other Birds dispersed and began to do their daily lifestyles.

Blu, Jewel and their children landed down into Blu and Jewel's hollow and began to speak to each other like a family should.

"Morning, Mom, morning, Dad." the adolescents greeted in usion.

"Morning, kids." Blu and Jewel greeted simultaneously while smiling.

"How was your night?" Blu inquired.

"I slept like a baby." Rey sighed, stretching his wings.

"That's because you are one." Azul smirked.

"Azul." Blu and Jewel frowned simultaneously.

"Hey, relax, I'm just kidding." Azul smiled while placing a wing over his brother.

"I know." Rey grinned.

"Mom, Dad, what were you planning to do today?" Jessica inquired.

"We were gonna do and see your Uncle Rico and see if he will tell us the rest of his story." Jewel kindly replied to her daughter. "You all wanna come."

"Yeah", "Sure", "Sounds fun", "Okay",. the duo of kids replied in usion.

"Good, then follow me." Blu said, extending his wings and flying into the air, seconds later his wife and children followed. Blu smiled as he escorted his family over to the Black Hawks tree.

**Good old Real In Rio. I never get sick of that song. In fact, I was listening to it while I was writing this chapter. :D**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon. Be sure to review.**


	12. Yuri has a crush

**Epilogue**

The following morning Blu, Jewel, Azul, Rey, Crystal and Jessica were all in Rico's tree hollow, prepared to listen to more of his life.

###

Meanwhile, in a place not too far from where Blu and Jewel live, the Russian Blue Macaw family were all in their tree hollow together.

Lev was sitting with his back against the tree hollow, Lola was laying in Lev's lap, their adolescent son however glazed out of the tree hollow exit/entrance.

Earlier this morning, Yuri had seen the Blue Macaw family fly through the air together. Yuri had a little secret he had never shared with anyone, but now that he is an adolescent, he was running out of time.

Yuri sighed as he turned to his mother and father. "Mom, Dad?"

"Yes, Yuri?" Lev replied while he gently stroked Lola's head with his wing.

"Can...Can I talk to you guys about something?" Yuri asked.

"Sure you can," Lev smiled, waving a wing back as a beckon for Yuri to come over.

The Russian Blue Macaw adolescent walked over to his parents with a slightly nervous face while nervous wiggling his wingtips around.

"So Yuri, what's on your mind?" Lev inquired.

"Well...You know Blu and Jewel's daughter. Jessica?" Yuri replied

"Yes, what about her?" Lola asked.

"I...I..." Yuri struggled to get his words.

...

...

...

"I think I have a crush on her."

"A crush?" Lev and Lola simultaneously said while they both moved their heads to see each other, while smiling.

"You like Jessica?" Lev inquired to make sure he was correct.

Yuri nodded in response, with his head lowered sheepish. "Yeah, I do."

Lola couldn't help but smile at her sons crush as she leaned up from her husband and placed one her medium blue wings around him. "Yuri, that's sweet that you have a crush for Jessica."

"Yeah, why are you so nervous?" Lev inquired.

"What if I ask her out and she doesn't like me?" Yuri answered. "And even if she did agree to date me, would her father let me?"

"Yuri, I've known Blu for a while, and he's not the kind of father that decides who's good enough to date his daughter." Lev smiled.

"Do...Do you think I should?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, but word of advice: don't rush too fast." Lola suggested.

"Okay, but do have any ideas how I can persuade her?" Yuri asked for more advice.

"Yes, get her some flowers." Lev replied with a smile followed after, before he placed a wing over Lola and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Every girl likes flowers."

"Your fathers right, honey." Lola agreed.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks to advice Mom, you too, Dad." Yuri thanked his parents before he extended his wings and took flight out of the tree hollow.

**It turns out Yuri has a little crush for Jessica since they both are around the same age. Let's see if Yuri can persuade her to go out with him. Oh and I have a bit of bad news.**

**I'm afraid I won't be updating for a little while. Sorry, but my laptop isn't working properly. I need to get it fixed. I wrote this one from my friends laptop.**

**Until then, stay cool and safe. I will try me best to get on a compute or laptop.**


	13. How Rico met Rapper?

**Epilogue**

**cholemcg: We're all enjoying this story. And here's the next update.**

**RIO2lover100: Yes, let's hope indeed.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yeah, young love is so cute. Let's hope Jessica will like Yuri too.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it is cute of how Yuri likes Jessica. And thanks for being patient.**

**spyrofan34: Thanks. It was a great chapter.**

**Kraft58: Let's not skip too far ahead. We will have to see if Jessica like Yuri too. But yeah, let's wish them both good luck.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, it's very cute indeed. How will it play out? We will wait and see. **

**mw4fan: Young love indeed. It's such a magically thing. **

**Blu Razgriz: Very true, friend. If Yuri and Jessica get together they might be able to help the Blue Macaw specious live on. And as for computer, don't have a lot of memory eh? I know the feeling.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, it is sweet chapter. And thanks, amigo. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yes, it's very adorable indeed. And thanks for understanding about my situation with my laptop.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and Yuri does have a crush indeed. **

**Jeff117: Yes, it is very, very cute. (I love saying that). **

**Loco Vampire: Thanks for understanding, and you will keep yourself alive? Don't kill yourself over it. :D**

The following morning Blu, Jewel, Azul, Rey, Crystal and Jessica were all in Rico's tree hollow. The Black Hawk was trying to take his memory back for his friends to listen to more of his history.

While they were all inside the Hawk's tree hollow ready for him to begin, outside the tree hollow, Yuri the Russian Blue Macaw adolescent was perched on a tree branch, nervously trying to plan his next move. He really wanted to ask Jessica out, but he was afraid of how she would react.

"Okay, Yuri, stay calm..." Yuri talked to himself and inhaled a deep breath. _"Я могу это сделать, я могу сделать это, просто помню, что папа сказал._ (I can do this, I can do this, just remember what Dad said.)"

While Yuri continued to plan his next move, the Blue Macaws in the tree hollow all sat together. Blu had his wing around Rey, Jessica and Crystal leaned against their mother while Azul sat on his own next to Blu.

"Okay, so you guys wanted to know how I met Rapper?" Rico inquired.

"Yep." the Blue Macaws replied in usion.

Rico smiled as he began to take his memory back to when he met his best friend. "Okay, so I was just hanging around in the Club one day..."

###

It was a peaceful night throughout the City of Rio De Janeiro. Deep down in Rio's food markets laid the Samba Club. Inside the Samba Club, Rico was laying against a crate with his wings folded, while looking around at the Club.

The Birds were enjoying themselves, there was a beautiful bird singing, everything was perfect.

_Are you ready? Are you ready?_  
_I hope you're ready_  
_Are you ready? Cause I am_  
_Said I'm ready to party yea_

While Rico continued to study the Club, he could hear a small conversation nearby. Rico turned his head around and saw two Yellow and Blue Macaws talking to each other.

"What's going on outside exactly?" one of them asked.

"The boss is dealing with that Red Macaw outside." the other Macaw replied. "He's giving him a good beating."

_"Good beating?"_ Rico repeated in his thoughts. _"That doesn't sound good."_

_Grab your coat, get your keys_  
_Cause whatever you're drinking_  
_It's on me_  
_Stay here if you want to, say what you want_  
_But I gots to party, needs me a party_  
_Came here to get ya, but I can't wait_  
_To grab me a partner and cut a rug up 2nite_

"What's the boss gonna do with him?" one of the Macaws asked.

"Beat him until he begs for mercy." the other one replied before chuckling evilly.

_I found a place yea_  
_Where we could boogie, boogie 2nite_  
_I found a place yea_  
_Where we could boogie, boogie 2nite_

"Sounds like a plan." the Macaw smirked, before he and his friend walked away and blended in with the crowd before someone would notice them. Unfortuately for them, they had no idea a Hawk was listening to their conversation the entire time.

_Are you ready?_  
_Are you ready?_  
_I know you're ready_

_Be ready here we are_  
_Said we're off in the party yea_  
_Let me wet my throat, get 2 or 3_  
_Then it's off to the dance floor_  
_Follow me_  
_Stand if you want to, stare if you want to_  
_But I got to party, I'm up in the party_  
_Glad that I got ya, and it's alright_  
_You got you a partner, and cut a rug up 2nite_

"That does not sound good at all." Rico said to himself as he slowly walked out of the Club and was going to investigate this activity the Macaws had been talking about.

_I found a place yea_  
_Where we could boogie, boogie 2nite_  
_I found a place yea_  
_Where we could boogie, boogie 2nite_

Rico walked out of the Club while looking up at the dark peaceful sky. There was peace and quiet for Rico until he heard-what sounded like punching and someone groaning in pain. There was also a conversation too.

"Had enough yet?"

"C'mon, Johnny, please stop."

"I don't think so."

Rico slowly sneaked over to where he heard the noise coming from. He walked behind the Club and breathed a little gasp when he saw someone who he had not saw in a long time.

It was indeed Johnny the snake.

Behind the Club and under one of the fruit market tables, Johnny the snake stood by the table leg while watching two of his men holding a Red Macaw restrained, while a third Gangster was hitting him in his stomach.

Rico saw the Red Macaw need help and didn't hesitate as he quickly flew straight towards them. Rico flew himself and full force and knocked Johnny directly into a crate of mangoes.

"What the?-" the Gangsters said in usion.

"Pick on someone who wants to fight!" Rico yelled, with his wings curled. (solo guitar intrumental begins to play as background music). Rico didn't even plan what he was doing and hit a direct blow to the Gangster who was hitting the Red Macaw face and knocked him straight to the ground

_There I was completely wasting, out of work and down_  
_All inside it's so frustrating as I drift from town to town_  
_Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die_  
_So I might as well begin to put some action in my life_

The two Gangsters who were restraining the Red Macaw dropped him to the floor and walked over to Rico and had determined faces. One of them went to hit Rico, only to be countered and flipped to the ground.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

Rico looked up at the last Gangster who was rapidly throwing punches at Rico, desperately trying to hit him. Rico dodged all of his hits until he caught the Gangsters wings in his and kicked him in his stomach and dropped him to the ground.

Rico took a couple of breaths as he watched the three Gangsters groan in agony. "Ooww." "Ahhhhh..." "Ohhhh."

Rico looked at the Gangster who wasn't completely passed out yet and dealing down to him and asked: "Why are you here? Why are you beating up that guy?"

"Best ask the boss..." the Gangster groaned before he smirked and pointed a wingtip behind Rico.

Rico turned around before he was knocked directly down to the ground by a hard object. Rico landed down on his back while he groaned. He blinked his eyes only to see the Bird who had knocked him down was Johnny, who was holding a metal poll in his wings.

Johnny chuckled as he held the metal pole to Rico's neck. "Shouldn't be interfering with things that don't concern you, Hawk. Why business you got here? Did Lenny send you, is that it?"

Rico groaned as he tried to figure out a plan to escape. _"What do I do? What do I do?!"_

Before Rico could do anything further, Johnny was suddenly hit behind his head by something and collapsed onto the ground. Rico leaned up to see the figure who had knocked Johnny down with a wooden plank was the Red Macaw who he was trying to save.

The Red Macaw smirked while he held one of his wings out to Rico. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Rico replied, accepting his wing and managing to get back up onto his talons. "Thanks for that."

"No prob, and thank you for saving me. I thought I was done for." the Red Macaw sighed in relief, before he held out his right talon to Rico. "I'm Rapper."

"Rapper?" Rico repeated, accepting his talon shake. "Never heard anyone named Rapper before. I'm Rico."

"Good to meet you Rico." Rapper replied, smiling.

"Likewise." Rico smirked, before he arched a curious eyebrow. "Why was Johnny and his men beating you up?"

"They did my a favor once, which I didn't even ask for and they decided I should have to pay them back." Rapper answered while rubbing the back of his neck with his wing, before he looked over at the beaten-up Gangsters and smirked. "I don't think they'll be messing with me again."

"Let's hope so." Rico replied. "Hey, you wanna hang out sometime? I don't really have many friends."

"Sure, I don't have many friends either." Rapper agreed.

"Cool." Rico smiled before he began to walk back to the Samba Club. "Coming inside?"

"Will do." Rapper grinned as he and Rico began to walk back to the Samba Club entrance/exit.

The two Birds walked into the Club and already were having the time of their lives. They both laughed, did some dancing and sang a couple of songs. Maybe this could be the beginning of a new friendship.

**Finally got a chapter up. And that's the story of how Rico met Rapper. I don't take all credit for this, author: Rapper the red macaw helped me plan this. **

**I apologize for the wait. My friend was kind enough to lend me his laptop for the weekend. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Be sure to review.**


	14. Yuri had Blu's blessing

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, it as a great chapter of how Rico met Rapper. And let's hope Blu will allow Yuri to take Jessica out.**

**Kraft58: Blu hasn't let Jessica go out with Yuri out. He hasn't even asked. And I can imagine you'd be over protective. :D and thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks! And you're right, let's not skip too far ahead yet. Let's hope Yuri and Jessica will get together.**

**rio craziness: Yep, that's how Rico met Rapper. And thanks.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it's a very interesting back story indeed. And we all hope Yuri and Jessica will go out on a date sometime.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Good to see you too. :D and it is a perfect chapter of how Rico met Rapper. **

**mw4fan: Yeah, I suppose it is epic way to meet a friend (even when you're in a situation like they were). **

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, it wasn't really the best way of meeting, but if you think about it, they may not have met if it weren't for the Gangsters. And let's find out if Yuri and Jessica will finally get together.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, interesting story of how I met you. XD and thanks. After all, you planned it too.**

**Loco Vampire: Glad you're still alive. :D And it is a good story of how Rico met Rapper indeed.**

**Blumacaw13: AWESOME INDEED!**

The following day, the Blue Macaw family and decided to take a break from listening to some of Rico's back-story and went outside for a couple of minutes together.

Jewel was leaning against a tree with Crystal and Jessica. Blu was sitting on his own on a tree branch, while Azul and Rey were still in the tree hollow with Rico.

Blu smiled as he watched the peaceful loving sky, until he heard someone land down next to him. Blu turned his attention to the side of him where he saw Lev's son, Yuri.

"Hi, Yuri." Blu greeted.

"Uh, hey, ." Yuri replied with manners his parents had taught him.

"Yuri, it's okay, you can call me Blu." Blu smiled, while gently patting Yuri's back with his wing. Blu took his wing from the Russian Macaw teenager and placed it back to his side. "So Yuri, what brings you here?"

"Well..." Yuri replied while nervously wiggling his wingtips together. "I...I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Blu granted with a curios eyebrow raised. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...Okay, I'm jut gonna come out with this quick: I like Jessica." Yuri quickly replied, before quickly closing his eyes and covering his eyes, waiting for Blu to yell at him.

"You like Jessica." Blu said, before chuckling. "Yuri, I think that's sweet. Why are you acting so scared?"

"I thought you was gonna yell at me." Yuri replied with his head lowered like he was ashamed.

"Yuri." Blu said, placing his right wing over him like he was his son. "I'm not mad. I was actually hoping my kids could one day find mates."

"So, is it okay if I can take Jessica out one night?" Yuri requested.

"Sure." Blu granted before he quickly changed his expression, but still had a smile on his beak. "All I ask is, that you keep her in your sight, and bring her back home at 10:00 PM."

"I think I can do all that." Yuri replied smiling.

"Then, I wish you good luck." Blu smiled, while patting what could be his future son-in-laws back with his wing. "Yuri, you have me blessing."

"Thank you, Mr-I mean Blu." Yuri chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his wing.

"You're welcome, Yuri." Blu grinned before he looked back up at the sky and could see it was almost turning noon.

**Yuri has Blu's blessing to go out with his daughter. Now all Yuri has to do is just ask her out. Shouldn't be too hard.**


	15. Rico, Arlene, and the Crow

**Epilogue**

**cholemcg: None of us expected Blu to let Yuri go out with his daughter, but Blu's not the kind of father who decides who's good enough to date his daughter.**

**Jeff117: Yeah, it is a good thing Blu let Yuri go out with Jessica. And it was short because I was un-well thank you.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, it's very cute indeed.**

**bobi4500: Yes, this is all. Like I said, I wasn't feeling very well.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it's very nice indeed.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, Yuri and his father are kind of like Blu. They are the same kind and have similar personalities But yeah, it will be good to see Yuri and Jessica on a date.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Ya indeed! Thanks, and we all want to see Yuri take Jessica on a date soon. And cute indeed.**

**browno: Yep, Yuri and Jessica are going out on a date.**

**Dust the Hedgehog: Reminds of a time you asked a girl out? I hope it went well for you.**

**rio craziness: You're right, Yuri may have Blu's blessing, but now Yuri has to ask Jessica out. (and let's hope it won't be the same way Blu and Lev asked girls out. Hehe). And thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: We all wish Yuri good luck too. :D**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, time for the hard part for Yuri. XD like Blu100-Jewel100 said, let's wish him good luck.**

**mw4fan: I too can relate to Yuri (he is my OC after all). And yeah, it's a good thing Blu gave him his blessing.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, good luck on Yuri indeed. And we all would like to see them date.**

**Author's note: these next couple of chapters are gonna be about what Rico was doing during his time with Arlene before he returned to save Blu from the Sentinel. Enjoy.**

It was a nice quiet morning in the beautiful Jungle of Rio. Somewhere amongst Rio's Jungle-somewhere far from where the Macaws Blu and Jewel live, the Black Hawk named Rico, who now lived in a new tree hollow was sleeping peacefully.

Ever since he was saved by Arlene, he had agreed to live around the area she lived in.

In the Black Hawk's new home, Rico slowly opened his ocean blue eyes before he groaned. "Erg, morning already?"

Rico stood up in his nest and stretched his wings, back, neck and talons. Rico yawned before he walked over to the hollow exit/entrance. Rico extended his wings out and took flight out of the tree and into the Jungle. _"Maybe I should go and see Arlene today."_

Meanwhile, in a tree hollow not to far from Rico's, the Scarlet Macaw named Arlene had just woken up from his peaceful-loving sleep.

Arlene groaned as she sat up in her nest and began stretching his wings. "Man, that was crazy last night. And my wings are sore."

Arlene's right wing was working perfectly, her left wing however was still asleep. Arlene groaned as she stood up out of her nest and began smacking her wing against the wall. "Stupid wing doesn't wake up!"

"Arlene?"

"Ahhhh!" Arlene got startled by the voice that had came out of nowwhere. Arlene looked by the hollow entrance/exit to see it was Rico. "Rico! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that." Rico apologized before he noticed Arlene smacking her wing against the hollow wall, and couldn't help but raises a curious eyebrow. "You okay there?"

"Yeah. Why?" Arlene replied.

"You're smacking your wing against the wall." Rico replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah that. I woke up and my wing was sore and fell asleep." Arlene explained.

"Do you need help?" Rico inquired, while walking closer to her.

"Nah. I'm fine." Arlene said, finally stopped smacking her wing.

"Good." Rico yawned, while waving his wing in front of his beak." I'm so tired, I...I.."

Before he could finish, Rico suddenly collapsed into Arlene's nest and fell asleep. By the looks of it, he still wasn't use to waking up early in the morning.

"Looks like he fell asleep in my home." Arlene frowned, before she too laid down in the nest and scooted a bit further away from Rico. "I'm going to sleep too."

The Hawk and Macaw drifted back off into their sleep. While they slept, Rico rolled to the right and accidentally laid on top of Arlene.

"Oomph." Arlene grunted, until she noticed her friend was laying on top of her. _"What the-. Is he lying on me?"_

"Wow, cozy." Rico mumbled in his sleep while making himself cozy on Arlene's body.

Arlene tried to push Rico back off, but he was too heavy and she could not do anything about it. Arlene groaned while she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, even with Rico laying on top of her.

###

1 hour later

After an hour had passed, Rico, who had finally woken up from his sleep.

Rico leaned up while rubbing his eyes in his wings. "Wow, what a sleep." Rico stood up out of the nest and hoped over to the hollow entrance/exit. Before he left, he turned around and took one quick look and noticed Arlene was gone. _"Huh, she must have left."_

Rico extended his wings and took flight out of Arlene's tree hollow and flew back into his own tree. "#Well, nothing beats 's no place like home.#" Rico sang before he laid back down in his nest.

"Ah! I wonder what Arlene is gonna do today?" Rico wondered, while placing his wings behind his neck. Rico continued to silently sing to himself for entertainment._ "#I like break and toast.#"_

There was silence for Rico until he could hear yelling and flapping nearby.

"I'm going to make it!" a distance female voice screamed.

Rico arched a curios eyebrow as he sat up and the nest. "I wonder who that could be?"

Rico sat up out of the nest and got up onto his dark grey talons and walked to the hollow exit/entrance. Rico looked out in the distance and saw two spec dots. One was black, and one was red. "Who's that? Is that Arlene?"

###

What Arlene was doing while Rico was sleeping

Arlene had just woken up from her sleep, to see Rico had rolled back off her. Arlene smirked while thinking: _"He's off of me already? Oh good, because he was crushing me a little."_

"Well that was a good nap." Arlene said, while stretching her back and wings.

"I think I'm going to the city today." Arlene said as she got out of her nest and flew out of her hollow and began flying around the Jungle.

While she was flying, Arlene had the feeling someone was following her. She got a little worried while thinking to herself: _"Hmmm, I feel like something is following me."_

Arlene continued flying until she stopped in mid-air and spotted a Bird coming towards her. Arlene cocked her head to the side confused._ "Why is there a crow behind me?"_

The Crow cawed and suddenly flew right over to Arlene and clawed her wing, trying to cut her down from flying.

"What the-OWWW!" Arlene screamed, as the Crow gripped her neck in it's talon. Arlene didn't think and quickly bit her attackers leg, causing the Crow to let go of her neck.

Arlene quickly turned around and began flying as hard as her wings would carry her and quickly try to out-fly the Crow. Arlene turned her head around and could see the Crow was pursuing her. "Leave me alone, man!_ I..I..got to go...back home!"_

Arlene continued to fly as fast as she could, but was still panicking as the Crow was catching up to her. Arlene panted, until she spotted her tree hollow in her sight. "Hey. There's my hollow. Just a little bit further."

"I'm going to make it!" Arlene screamed.

###

Present time

"Arlene?" Rico said, as he flew out of his hollow and began to fly in her direction.

"Rico! A little help please!" Arlene screamed, before the Crow hit her again. "Owww!"

Rico didn't hesitate and flew as fast as he could to help his friend out. Rico growled as he jumped onto the Crow and tackled him away, giving Arlene enough time to get away. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Rico grabbed onto the Crow and took him directly to the ground. The Crow fell straight down on his back. Before he could make another move, Rico grabbed his wing in his talons and bent it as hard as he could until he heard a snap.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the Crow cried out in pain as Rico flipped him to the ground, seconds later he got on top of the Crow with his wings curled like fists and rapidly began hitting the Crow across the face.

While Rico was dealing with the Crow, Arlene fell down into some grass and passed out due to lack of oxygen and tiredness.

"Take that! And that!" Rico shouted, rapidly hitting the Crow with his wings. Rico took a couple of breaths and stopped when he saw the Crow was out cold.

Rico took a couple more breaths and pointed a wingtip at the Crow. "That should teach you not to mess with my friends!"

Rico then spotted Arlene laying unconscious in the grass. Rico gasped and quickly ran over to Arlene. Rico jumped down to her and shook Arlene slightly with his wing. Arlene? Are you okay?

"..." Arlene remained silent.

Rico placed his wing on Arlene's heart and sighed in relief. "She's still alive. I better take her home."

Rico flew back up into the air and safely picked up Arlene in his talons and carried her back into her tree hollow. Rico flew inside and gently set Arlene down in the nest.

"Maybe I should wait until she wakes up." Rico said to himself while sitting down in the nest.

While he waited, Rico couldn't help but wonder why that Crow was chasing Arlene. What could he want with her? Could see have done something to him in the past.

After a few minutes of waiting, Arlene finally woken up and blinked her eyes a couple of times, to see Rico was sitting beside her. "Umm,what happened?"

"Are you okay?" Rico asked, while gently placing his wing behind her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Arlene said smiling.

"No problem. You are like my sister." Rico replied also smiling, before he picked up a mango he had brought in. "Are you hungry? I brought a mango."

"Thank you." Arlene thanked, accepting the mango into her wings. "Would you like some?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Rico replied.

"Hmmm." Arlene hummed, while eating the mango, enjoying it's sweet taste. Arlene paused her eating session and looked back over at Rico. "Thank you for saving me and getting me the mango."

"No problem." Rico smiled before he arched a curious eyebrow. "Who was that crow?"

"I don't know. I was just flying and he started chasing and hitting me." Arlene answered while looking a little fearful.

"Don't worry. After what I did to him, he'll think twice before hurting you." Rico reassured while smiling. "I think I bruised his eye and broke his wing."

"Wow. Oh well, he deserves it." Arlene smirked.

"Indeed. But I wonder why he attacked you. Crows don't attack for no reason." Rico said, placing his wingtip on his chin.

"I know. I wonder the same too." Arlene agreed.

"Well, I wanna go home, but is it safe to leave you alone?" Rico inquired.

"Yeah, sure. I can take from here." Arlene replied.

"Are you sure? He could be back." Rico said.

"Nah. I'm sure." Arlene answered a second time. "Like you said, you broke his wing."

"Okay, any problems, I'll be at home." Rico said before he flew back out of Arlene's hollow and began flying back to his home.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep." Arlene said as she laid down on her back with her head tucked in her wings. Hopefully she could have a nice sleep and forget all about the crow.

###

Reality

Back in the present time, Rico was still talking to his friends about some of his life story. While he did that, Yuri, who was sitting next to Blu, scooted over near Jessica.

Blu watched the teenager Macaw get closer to his daughter and couldn't help but smile. Blu had also informed Jewel of Yuri's feelings, and she too would gladly allow Yuri to ask Jessica out.

Yuri got close to Jessica while thinking to himself. _"Okay, Okay, I got this. Keep cool."_ Yuri sat right next to Jessica and nervously put on a smile. "Hi, Jessica."

"Oh, hey Yuri." Jessica kindly greeted.

"How are you doing?" Yuri inquired.

"I'm fine." Jessica answered sweetly. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." Yuri smiled before he inhaled a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Jessica?"

"Yeah?" Jessica said.

"I was just wondering..." Yuri paused and began rubbing the back of his head with his wing. _"Oh, geez!"_

"Wondering what?" Jessica inquired with a curious eyebrow raised.

"If you would...Like to go out with me sometime...?" Yuri inquired before he gulped nervously.

"Go out with you?" Jessica repeated. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date." Yuri answered before he closed his eyes tight and was waiting for Jessica to say something like: _"NO! Why would I wanna go out with you?!"_

"Yuri." Jessica said as she gently held one of his wings in hers. "I would love to."

Saying that sentence, a huge smile raised on Yuri's beak. "Really? You would? Seriously?!"

"Yes." Jessica nodded.

Yuri could not believe Jessica had agreed to go out with him. He could not contain his excitement and suddenly dived out of the tree hollow like a missle while cheering really loud. "WOOOOO! Alright! YEEEEEEEEEES!"

The Blue Macaws and Black Hawk watched the Russian adolescent spin around in circles.

"What's with him?" Rico asked.

"Young love." Blu sighed while looking at all of his children and with a smile followed by.

**And that's the first chapter of Rico was doing during his time everyone thought he was dead. And Jessica and Yuri will be going on a date soon. Also, FINALLY a long chapter. Time...To...Celebrate!**

_**All the people tonight **_  
_**put your hands in the sky**_  
_**Come on boy,**_  
_**come and get in the rhythm,**_  
_**music will take you high**_  
_**One more feeling about you,**_  
_**I love you don't know why**_  
_**Everybody come and get in the rhythm,**_  
_**music will take you high**_

**Hehehe. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. Stay tuned.**


	16. Rico and Arlene at the beach

**Epilogue**

**Jeff117: none of us can wait to see Yuri and Jessica on a date too.**

**RIO2lover100: Why was the Crow attacking Arlene? No one knows. And we all loved Yuri's reaction when Jessica said yes.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, it was an interesting back-story. Yep, Yuri finally asked Jessica out. And thanks.**

**spyrofan34: Yep, more romance is coming to Rio indeed. And the author's that review my stories. I don't know them personally, but I do talk to them as friends.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yeah, thanks. And stupid Crow indeed. He tried to take you. And we all Yuri's reaction when Jessica agreed to go out with him. And cute indeed. And sorry it was not as long as I said. It was hard.**

**rio craziness: You're right. Rico has saved all of his friends plenty of times. And you're right too. Yuri may have asked Jessica out, but now he has to take her out to a date. And thanks.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Good for Yuri indeed! And no the Crow is not Alex the Crow. It's an OC Arlene The Scarlet Macaw came up with. **

**mw4fan: I think we all knew Jessica was gonna say yes. :D and you have had someone lye on top of you too? I feel sorry for you.**

**MCGamemaster90: Interesting indeed. I too hate Crows. They give people the death stare. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: I too am so happy for Yuri. And they will be going on a date soon.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, I suppose it was a little strange. And yeah, Yuri's job was a little easier when he asked Jessica out. (better than Blu's anyway). XD**

The next day (in Rico's back-story) Rico and Arlene were flying around the Jungle together, while laughing and cheering everywhere, while the local Birds were singing their local song.

_All the birds of a feather_  
_Do what we love most of all_  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_  
_That's why we love Carnival._

"Hahaha! WHOOOOO!" Rico cheered, flying around in cricles.

"I can almost see the beach!" Arlene called as she could see the beach from a height.

_All so clear, we can sing too_  
_Sun and Natures big moon_  
_Dance to the music, passion and laughter_  
_Show us the best you can do._

"Let's go!" Rico said as he and Arlene began flying towards to beach for a day of fun.

###

When they had arrived, Rico and Arlene landed down in the beach in an area where there was no humans and any Birds. It was a very beautiful day too. The sun was shining, there as almost complete silence. Everything was perfect.

"Looks like we're here." Rico declared.

"Yep, ah very nice." Arlene sighed, while placing her wing over her eyes to block out the sun shining in her eyes.

"Yep." Rico said, laying his back down on the sand with his wings placed behind the back of his neck. "Ah, the beach, a lovely place."

"It sure is." Arlene agreed, sitting down next to Rico while watching the ocean shining like crystal's..

While Arlene looked around the beach, she spotted a green figure a few feet away. _"Wait, is that...?"_ Arlene then looked back at Rico, who had fallen asleep. _"I'm sure he won't mind if I go away for a few minutes."_

Arlene sat back up and flew over to the figure, which happen to be a female Military Macaw, who back the looks of it, was her friend. Arlene flew over to her and called out to her. "Hey, Wendy!"

The female Macaw known as Wendy, turned her attention to the Scarlet Macaw flying towards her. "Arlene!" she called out.

Arlene landed down next to Wendy and gave her friend a hug. "Hi, Wendy. How are you?"

Wendy hugged in return and smiled and was happy to see her friend again. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good." Arlene answered, while gently releasing the hug. "So, did I miss anything lately?"

"Oh, okay." Arlene smiled before she turned her attention to the sleeping Hawk. "Wendy. Would you like to meet a friend?"

"Sure, I would love to." Wendy replied smiling.

"Ok then, follow me." Arlene said as she and and Wendy began flying back over to Rico, who was quietly singing to himself.

_"#Lalala, I am the beat-boxing master#."_ Rico sang to himself."

"There he is. Hey Rico!" Arlene called out, causing Rico to quickly shoot up from where he was laying. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Huh-who-what-where, oh Arlene." Rico frowned before he sighed. Rico got up and walked over to Arlene and her Military Macaw friend. While walking, Rico couldn't help but think to himself: _"I wonder who that could be?"_

"Rico, this is Wendy, Wendy this is Rico." Arlene introduced both her best friends to each other.

"Hi, how are you?" Wendy inquired, while holding her wing out to Rico for him to shake instead of offering him a talon shake.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." Rico smiled, accepting her wing shake.

"So you are Arlene's friend too?" Wendy asked, ending the wing shake.

"Yes. We only met a couple of days ago." Rico replied, putting his wing back to his side while looking at both Arlene and Wendy.

"Well that's nice. You must be pretty lucky to have a friend like Arlene." Wendy said smiling.

"Yeah, pretty lucky indeed." Rico chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck with his wing, and was referring to hanger explosion.

"Well it was pretty nice talking to, but I should get going." Wendy said as he extended her dark green wing, seconds later she took flight into the sky. As she was flying, Wendy turned her head around and yelled: "Bye Rico, Bye Arlene!"

"Bye, Wendy." Rico called out while waving a wing.

"See ya around." Arlene called, also waving a wing.

"Well. Wendy's now gone, we can relax." Rico said, laying on his back again on the sand, and feeling the breeze of the sun shine upon his body.

"Indeed." Arlene agreed, before her expression changed all of a sudden. "Hey, Rico. I want to give you something."

"Ok. What is it?" Rico asked.

"Here," Arlene pulled a object that she had hidden under her wing and handed it to Rico. "It's a friendship key-chain."

"Wow." Rico said, as he gratfully accepted the key-chain into his wings. Rico examined the key-chain; it was in the shape of a hawk, and it had his name written in it. "I wish I had a gift for you."

"It's okay." Arlene smiled.

Rico then looked up at a tree nearby and spotted something. Rico smirked as he extended his wings and flew over to the tree. "Wait there, Arlene."

"Ok." Arlene said with a curious eyebrow raised. Arlene folded her wings while tapping her talon on the sand, patiently waiting for Rico to return.

After a few minutes, Rico returned and was holding something in his talons. Rico landed down next to Arlene said: "Close your eyes."

"Ok. I'm closing them." Arlene grinned, closing her eyes/

Okay." Rico said as he placed something on top of Arlene's head feathers. "Ta-da!"

Arlene opened her eyes and began feeling her head, where she noticed Rico-like the kind friend he was-had placed a flower on her head. "Wow. Thanks Rico. It's beautiful."

"Yep. My mother say's it represents friendship." Rico explained.

Arlene giggled in response and continued to set the flower of her head straight. "Well. She's right."

"Indeed. It suits you." Rico complemented.

"Thanks." Arlene smiled, finally setting the flower on her head in a perfect angle. Arlene then looked down the beach and formed a grin. She turned around the Rico and said: "Wanna race?"

"Sure. Lets see what you got." Rico smirked.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Arlene screamed, quickly zooming forward like a missile at full speed. Arlene laughed as she saw Rico trying to keep up with her. "You need to do better than that!"

Rico smirked and some how zoomed past Arlene and overtook her. "Like this!?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Arlene screamed, while flapping her wings even harder to fly even faster.

"Being a better fly is very fair!" Rico countered while laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Arlene quickly overtook Rico's position again and zoomed even faster down the beech. "Who's the better flier now!?"

"I can't keep up!" Rico panted as he knew he could not keep up any more.

"Come on slow poke! You need to do better than that!" Arlene called.

"Hey, I've been injured for two weeks!" Rico yelled, still trying to keep up with Arlene but she was too fast.

###

After the race was over, Rico and Arlene stood on a table together. Rico was clapping his wings to Arlene, who had won the race and was bowing down happily.

"Well done, you win." Rico congratulated, while still clapping his wings. "And your flower didn't fall off. Impressive."

"Thanks. I may be fast but I'm careful." Arlene smiled.

"Indeed you are." Rico smirked. "Shall we go back to the Jungle now?"

"Let's." Arlene agreed, before she and Rico extended their wings and began flying back to the Jungle while both of them wearing the gifts they had gave to each other.

**Chapter is complete. Let's play some music...(oh wait I can't. Copyright claims.:( ) anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**For now, I need a drink. (walking away)**


	17. Meeting Daisy

**Epilogue**

**MCGamemaster90: Cute indeed. And you're right about the friendship growing part.**

**mw4fan: You're right there, I like a good race sometimes. And what is gonna happen soon? Wait and see. ;)**

**RIO2lover100: Glad you liked it when they raced and met Wendy.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: The copyright part was joke. :D And yeah, I too loved the race. And yes I needed drink, I was thirsty. And you're welcome. XD**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, Rico has been trying to start a kind of a new life. Ever since what happened in Rio the series 2. And I too read Eternal Darkness update. It's a awesome story.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and glad you loved it when they raced. And I did have a nice drink. :D it was only some orange juice.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, Rico and Arlene are good friends now.**

**spyrofan34: Nothing wrong with putting a little joke in your review. XD And no after this story I plan to leave this site for good. **

**bobi4500: Thank you, and a chapter for Yuri and Jessica might be a little longer than expected. Shouldn't be too long though.**

When Rico and Arlene got back to the Jungle, Rico and Arlene stood together in Arlene's tree hollow while talking to each other.

"So, Arlene I was just-" Rico paused his sentence when his eyes suddenly shot wide open. Rico gasped and quickly grabbed Arlene and tackled them both to the side of the hollow. "GET DOWN!"

"Ahh!-" Arlene screamed, completely unprepared for what Rico just did.

Rico sat down behind Arlene and quickly placed a wing over her beak to keep her quiet. "Shhh, out there. It's Blu and Jewel. They're coming past. If they see me, they will know I'm alive. Okay?"

"Mm-hmmm." Arlene nodded.

"Just wait until they go." Rico whispered, while taking his wing from Arlene's beak.

"Okay." Arlene whispered in return.

Rico and Arlene waited a couple of minutes for the Blue Macaw lovebirds to leave. After a few more minutes, Rico leaned his head over to see outside the hollow, and saw Blu and Jewel had finally flew away.

"OK, they're gone." Rico said as he stood up and helped Arlene back onto her talons. " Sorry to tackle you.

"It's fine. I don't really mind." Arlene replied smiling.

Rico smiled in response before he decided to ask a question for Arlene so he could get to know her or any of her friends better. "So, do you have more friends you want me to meet?"

"Yeah, but they're not always there." Arlene replied, before she grinned and placed a wingtip on her chin. "But there is friend you would love to meet."

"Who is that, then?" Rico inquired.

"Daisy." Arlene answered. "She is a Hyacinth Macaw and looks just like me."

"Wow. When can we meet her?" Rico asked.

"If you want-right now or tomorrow." Arlene offered.

"Well, right now." Rico said.

"Ok. Follow me to her hollow." Arlene said as she extended her wings out and took flight out of the tree hollow.

Rico smirked as he too extended his wings and took flight out of the tree hollow and followed his friend through the Jungle.

###

After a few minutes of flying, Rico and Arlene had almost reached their destination. While on the way, Arlene began whistling while Rico was silently beet-boxing to himself.

"So, how long you both been friends?" Rico kindly inquired.

"Since we were 7-years-old." Arlene replied.

"Wow. Me and my best friend Rapper were friends around then." Rico replied smiling, before he's expression changed into a sad one. "Yeah...Until he...ya know."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Arlene said, giving Rico her condolences.

"Thanks. It seems everyone close to me has died." Rico sighed, before he turned to Arlene and quickly tried to change the subject. "Are we there yet?"

"We're right here." Arlene smiled, perfecting timing with Rico's question.

The Black Hawk and Scarlet Macaw landed their talons down onto the ground. Arlene flew back into the air and flew her way over to a tree hollow, which Rico assumed was Daisy's home.

"Ok, you wait her and I'll get her. She can be real cautious." Arlene said, before flying inside of the hollow.

"Copy that." Rico said, leaning against tree with wings crossed. Rico patiently waited for Arlene to go and get her friend who was named Dasiy. Rico lifted his head up when he heard a conversation coming from inside the hollow Arlene had went into.

"Hi, Daisy."

:"Hey, Arlene."

"Hey Daisy, I have a friend I want you to meet."

"Really who?"

"Yes, right. Follow me and I'll show you."

"Ok"

Rico then saw Arlene walk over to the hollow exit/entrance with a Hyacinth Macaw, who Rico assumed (and obviously) was Arlene's friend. Daisy stood next to Arlene while Rico stood where he was.

"So where's your friend?" Daisy asked Arlene.

"Right over there." Arlene said, pointing a wingtip at Rico, who was still leaned against a tree with his wings folded.

Rico looked up at Arlene again while thinking: _"That must be Daisy."_

Before any of them did anything else, Daisy gasped and suddenly tied her wings around Arlene and tackled her to the ground and screamed: "Hawk! Get down!"

Rico saw the entire thing and scratched his head with his wing, confused and curious. "Uh, I am confused."

"Wait!" Arlene yelled, quickly getting out of Daisy's grip and stood back up. "He's just a friend."

Rico-who now understood Daisy's reaction-flew up into the tree hollow and landed down next to Arlene. Rico looked at Daisy and said: "Yeah, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Hmmm. What if I turn around, and you stab me in the back?!" Daisy inquired.

"Don't worry, Daisy, he's harmless." Arlene reassured, while holding her wings out.

"Yeah, chill." Rico said before thinking to himself:_ "Stab her in back? Really?"_

Daisy was still a little fearful, but decided to try and trust Rico. "Ok. But I'm watching you."

"Sorry about that. she can be a little crazy." Arlene said to Rico.

"I noticed. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Daisy." Rico said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too, um sir." Daisy nervously replied.

"Please, call me Rico." Rico said while holding his wing out to her.

"Ok then. Rico." Daisy said, accepting his wing shake.

"Good." Rico grinned, ending the wing shake before turning back to Arlene. Rico walked closer to Arlene and whispered to her. "Is she afraid of everything?"

"Sometimes. She also screams when I do this. Watch." Arlene whispered in return before she walked over to Daisy with a grin and placed her wing on Daisy's shoulder. "Hey Daisy."

"Noooooo!" Daisy screamed, quickly moving away from Arlene. "Don't touch me!"

Rico couldn't help but chuckle before he whispered to Arlene again. "That is pretty funny. How did you two become friends?"

"We became friends by playing together. We first met near a pond and we just became friends." Arlene answered.

"I see. Well, are we going to stand out here all day?" Rico asked while looking around the hollow.

"No. Daisy wanna come with us?" Arlene offered.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Daisy replied.

"Ok then." Arlene said as she and Rico extended their wings out and flew out of the hollow and landed back down onto the ground.

Rico rubbed two of his wingtips together while looking at Arlene. "So, I met Wendy and Daisy. Anyone else?"

"Nope. The rest went for vacation." Arlene replied.

"Cool." Rico said, before his beak smiled like he was happy. In fact it looked like the happiest Rico had ever been in a long time. Rico approached Arlene and suddenly pulled her into hug. "Thank you, Arlene."

"Umm, for what?" Arlene inquired, with a curious eyebrow raised and hugging in return.

"For saving me and all the kindness." Rico answered, as he gently broke the hug while keeping his wings placed on Arlene's shoulders.

"You're welcome." Arlene replied while smiling.

**Rico and Arlene have met Daisy, who looks like she is afraid of her own shadow. Lol. Next chapter coming on Friday. Stay tuned.**


	18. Yuri and Jessica ready for their date

**Epilogue**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, I suppose it's kind of funny. :D and this chapter will be something to do with Yuri and Jessica. Enjoy.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Daisy is quite paranoid (thanks to Arlene The Scarlet Macaw for creating her). And thanks.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, it is a bit strange of how Daisy react, and you're right about the part when Rico tackled Arlene down. And Yuri and Jessica will be going out very soon.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, Daisy is kind of crazy. And she probably is afraid of her own shadow. And thanks.**

**Blu Razgriz: You're right, like it said in "Rio 3 the party is back" Rico wanted to stay hidden because he believed he was putting them in danger. And yeah, him and Arlene are good friends.**

**MCGamemaster90: You're sister's like Daisy is she? :D**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yeah, it was a funny chapter. And thanks. And is Daisy afraid of her own shadow? Who knows? XD**

**spyrofan34: Thank you very much, spyrofan34. XD**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yes, Daisy is an OC made by Arlene the Scarlet Macaw. And as for your request, I'll think about it.**

**mw4fan: Like Daisy do you? XD and you're right. I don't think anywhere in the World is safe anymore. **

**Loco Vampire: Yep, she's afraid of everything alright.**

**cholemcg: Can Birds get therapy? I do not know. And I don't think you're pushy and this chapter will be somewhat something to do with Jessica and Yuri.**

**bobi4500: Thanks, and I was busy making videos yesterday for my YouTube channel. **

The following day, it had finally turned to evening throughout Rio. For any other Bird in the Jungle, it was just a regular day for them, but tonight is going to be a special night for two certain Blue Macaw's adolescents.

In Blu and Jewel's tree hollow, Jewel had finally just finished getting Jessica ready for her date with Yuri.

Jewel kneeled down to Jessica and gently turned her around to check if her feathers were nice and shiny.

"How do I look, Mom?" Jessica asked.

"You look beautiful, Jessica." Jewel replied smiling. "I'm so proud of you, Jessica. You're finally going on a date with someone you're own age, and you did it before your brothers and sister."

"Yeah, I guess." Jessica said, until Jewel suddenly pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I love you so much, Jessica. Please promise me you'll be careful out there." Jewel said, proud of her daughter finally finding a possible mate.

"Mom. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Jessica chuckled, before she noticed Jewel wasn't kidding around. "But I'll be fine, Mom. I promise."

"Thank you, Jessica." Jewel said, with her turquoise eyes open.

###

Meanwhile, not too far from where Blu and Jewel live, the two Russian Blue Macaws, Lola and her son Yuri were in their tree hollow together.

Lola took one quick a Yuri to see if his feathers were nice and tidy. Lola smiled and said: "There we go, Yuri. You're all set."

"Thanks, Mom." Yuri replied, while looking at his wings and back and tail feathers. "Do I look Ok?"

"You look great son." Lola replied smiling.

While Lola smiled proudly at her son for asking Jessica out to a date, Yuri was beginning to feel a little nervous again.

"Mom? What should I do when I meet up with Jessica tonight?" Yuri inquired.

"Hmmm." Lola said with a wingtip placed on her chin. "Well, get her a flower to put on her head. Every girl likes flowers. Then compliment her, and then ask where SHE wants to go first."

"Okay, I think...I think I can do that." Yuri said while rubbing the back of his neck with his wing. "Thanks for the advice, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Lola smiled.

**Yuri and Jessica are prepared for their date. So cute.**

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. I have something really important tommorrow so I had a busy day. Anyway, next chapter should be here Sunday or Monday.**

**Stay tuned. :D**


	19. Yuri and Jessica's date

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: Can't wait for them to go out? It won't be long.**

**Blu Razgriz: Nah, I doubt Yuri will act a little like Blu did, but you never know.**

**rio craziness: Will Yuri mess up like you said? Let's hope now. Well, we will keep reading to find out.**

**Jeff117: cute indeed.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thanks, and you're right.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yep, Yuri and Jessica are ready for their date. And yeah it was good I suppose. XD**

**Blu100-Jewel100: IIIIIIIIIIIII know, and their actual date is very soon.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: None of us can wait to see their date. XD**

**Loco Vampire: Chapter gave you cancer? You're kidding right?**

**mw4fan: Yep, it should be very interesting indeed.**

**Dust the Hedgehog: YEAYU! Indeed.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, they're going on a date very soon, and cute indeed.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, it would be pretty funny to see. (I could do that).**

**cholemcg: Glad you like it a lot, and I read your new story, it was great. (are you still continuing Rio: Merry Christmas?)**

The following night, it was finally time for the two Blue Macaws adolescents, to go on their first date together. In the Blue Macaw's family tree hollow, Jessica lifted her wings up in the air and checked all of her feathers to see if they were all neat a tidy.

"How do I look, Mom?" Jessica asked Jewel, while looking at her back down to her tail feathers.

"You look beautiful, Jessica." Jewel answered while smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." Jessica smiled, which soon trapped when she and her mother turned their attention to the hollow entrance/exit when they heard a knock from outside.

"Come in." Jewel called out to whoever knocked on the tree from the outside.

Jewel and Jessica watched the Bird flew into the hollow, who happened to be Yuri. By the looks of it, he was here to pick Jessica up for their date. Like Jessica: Yuir's feathers were neat and tidy.

"Hi, Jessica, Hi, Miss. Jewel." Yuri kindly greeted.

"Hi, Yuri." Jewel greeted smiling. "You don't have to be 100 percent polite and call me miss. Please, call me Jewel."

"Okay, Mi-I mean Jewel." Yuri chuckled, while rubbing the back of his neck with his wing.

"Wow, Yuri, you like great." Jessica complimented.

"Thanks, Jessica, you look..." Yuri began to trailer off while glazing at Jessica, seeing her beautiful she was. To him, Jessica looked like a crystal-clear beautiful diamond. "...Amazing."

"Jessica couldn't help but giggle in response as she walked over to Yuri. "Thanks, Yuri."

"Uh, you're welcome." Yuri chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head with his wing, trying to stop himself from getting nervous. Yuri then looked over at Blu, who had been sitting quietly the entire time at the back of the tree hollow.

Blu looked at Yuri with a smile and winked at him.

Yuri smiled in response and winked in return at Blu.

"Well, now that Yuri's here, I think you two should be on your date, now." Jewel said as she placed both her wings around Yuri and Jessica and gave them both a little push towards towards the hollow exit/entrance.

"Okay, okay, Mom, we're going." Jessica grinned, walking out of his mothers wings and gently taking Yuri's wing in hers and escorting herself and her date towards the hollow exit/entrance. "Come on, Yuri."

Yuri gladly walked with Jessica towards the edge of the hollow exit/entrance. The two soon-to-be-lovebirds extended their wings and took flight out of the hollow and flew into the air.

Before they left, Yuri took turned back around and called out to Jessica's parents. "I'll take good care of Jessica!"

"We know you will, Yuri!" Blu called in return, as him and Jewel watched their daughter and possible son-in-law fly away through the Jungle, as they both were going to the Samba Club.

After they were out of sigh, Jewel sighed in a little happiness and sadness. Jewel scooted closer to Blu until their bodies touched. Jewel leaned her head down on her husband's shoulder.

Blu smiled, seeing Jewel rest herself on him and put his left wing over for for comfort.

"Our little girl is grown up, Blu." Jewel said with tears slipping down her turquoise eyes in sadness. "She's already going on her first date."

"I know, Jewel." Blu said as he used his wingtips from his right wing to gently wipe her tears away. "It's okay, Jewel. Don't cry."

Jewel didn't respond and continued to cry a little harder. Blu didn't like to see his wife like this and turned himself around and placed his other wing over Jewel and held her into a hug while she cried into his feathery chest, which he didn't mind at all.

"It's okay, Jewel. I'm here." Blu reassured, while he too was beginning to cry a little. "It's okay."

While Blu continued to comfort his wife, they both closed their eyes and were beginning to have a flashback of the day Jessica was first born. All those years ago.

###

**Flashback**

_Blu and Jewel, with their offspring, were back into there tree. Their new egg had hatched, revealing it was another girl. Jewel rocked her new daughter in her wings with Blu, who had his wing over her, with Rey, Azul, and Crystal watching in amazement._

_ "Wow, shes so beautiful." Jewel said, stroking her baby's head softly with her wing. _

_"She's almost as beautiful as you." Blu smiled. _

_"You wish." Jewel giggled, and snorted. "We still need a name for her."_

_"How about,...Jessica?" Blu suggested._

_ "Jessica, that could work." Jewel smiled. _

_"Good, than there we have it, Jessica is our new baby's name." Blu said smiling._

###

After Jessica and Yuri had left Blu and Jewel's tree and were making their way to the Samba Club, Yuri needed to stop by somewhere in the Jungle to get something.

Jessica leaned against a tree, with her wings folded, and her talon tapping the ground while she waiting for Yuri, who was searching in some long grass for something.

"Are you done yet?" Jessica inquired.

"Almost-haha! I got it!" Yuri replied with a little laugh in his sentence. He picked up something in his wings. He turned back to Jessica and said: "Close your eyes."

Jessica rolled her eyes around in response, but agreed and turned herself around and closed her teal eyes. "Okay, okay, they're closed. Just please hurry a little."

When her eyes were closed, Jessica patiently waited for Yuri to continue what he was doing. Jessica waited until she felt something soft be set down on her head.

Jessica opened her eyes and noticed Yuri had gently set a flower on her feathery crown. Jessica smiled and planted a kiss on Yuir's beak. For their first date, they had already shared a quick kiss.

"Hehehe, you like it?" Yuri asked, while enjoying the kiss Jessica had planted on his beak.

"I love it." Jessica replied, before she took Yuir's wing in hers again. "Now, shall we go to the Club?"

"Let's." Yuri smiled, as they both began walking through the Jungle together, while the dark peaceful sky shinned down on them, making their feathers look even more shiny.

###

Some time later, the two Blue Macaw adolescents had finally made it to the Samba Club which had was still in the Jungle after the years had went by. Yuri and Jessica walked into the Club, which didn't really have many Birds inside.

There was Nico, who by the looks of it was sitting next to a a custom made piano him and Pedro must have made. There was Pedro, who was talking to his wife, Henrietta by the bar.

And Dimitri, who was doing his usual job: attending the bar. And Thomas, the Yellow and Blue Macaw from Britain.

"Wow, the place is kind of empty." Yuri said, while walking to the center of the Club with Jessica walking beside him.

Nico, who was playing a relaxing tune on the Bird-made piano, spotted Yuri and Jessica walking in the center of the dance floor and raised a big smile on his beak. "Pedro, it's time!"

Pedro nodded in response as he and Henrietta flew onto the stage. A couple of Military Macaws flew up to the lights by the ceilings and shinned them onto the young couple Blue Macaws.

Yuri and Jessica couldn't help but smile a in response. By the looks of it, Nico and Pedro expected them to be here (possible by Blu, Jewel, Lev or Lola) and had set up a surprise for them both.

The few Birds in the Club cleared away from the dance-floor to make room for Yuri and Jessica. Nico cracked his wings and began playing a tune on the piano. Pedro and Henrietta waited for the rhythm of the music to get going for him to sing.

Pedro raised his head up and began singing his line.

Pedro:

_If you love it like I love it_  
_And you feel what I feel inside_  
_If you want it like I want it_  
_Then baby let's get it tonight_  
_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_

Henrietta then flew down beside Pedro and began to sing her line, too.

Henrietta:

_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_

While the beat of the song continued, Yuri looked over at Jessica and held his wing out to her, beckoning if she wanted to dance with him. Jessica smiled and gladly accepted his wing and allowed Yuri to twirl her around.

Pedro:

_This is love for the beats_  
_Steal it in the streets_  
_Love for the melody, notes on a sheet_  
_The dope crusader, funky terminator_  
_I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later_  
_And the way the beat is knocking_  
_Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)_  
_I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold_  
_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

The beat of the music slowed down a little. Pedro landed back down on the stage with his head lowered and eyes closed.

Pedro:

_If you love it like I love it_  
_And you feel what I feel inside (_Henrietta:_ if you know what I feel)_  
_If you want it like I want it_  
_Then baby let's get it tonight_  
_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_

Henrietta:

_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_

While the Cardinal's continued to sing, Yuri and Jessica were having the time of their lives as the continued to dance with each other (mostly Yuri doing all the work).

"Yuri." Jessica giggled, as Yuri spun her around and then back towards him. "I never knew you were such a good dancer."

"I didn't really know either, Jessica." Yuri admitted, as they continued to dance with each other.

Pedro:

_This is love for the bass, and love for the trouble_  
_Love for the orchestra, violincello,_  
_Love for computer beat, hotter than metal_  
_House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto_  
_We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright_  
_And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night_  
_I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole_  
_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_Yeah, baby, yeah, alright_  
_Can you feel it?_  
_Good god, yeah, alright_

Henrietta:

_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_

Yuri spun Jessica around multiple times, until he finally finished his and her's dance by pulling Jessica right next to him and moving his free wing behind her back. Jessica in return moved her free wing behind Yuri's neck.

_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_Can you feel the love?_

Just as Pedro and Henrietta finished their song together, Pedro, Henrietta, Nico and the rest of the Birds turned their attention to the dance floor, where they saw Yuri and Jessica kissing passionately.

For their first date, I think it's safe to say it's going well.

Pedro and Nico winked at each other while the crowd clapped their wings for the young couple. This may be the beginning of another beautiful love story.

**Sorry for the wait people, I was a little busy the past couple of days. Anyway, that was Yuri's and Jessica's date. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	20. The first date is now official over

**Epilogue**

**Rapper the red macaw: YA! The did kiss indeed. And thanks.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it was cute for their first date, but you're right too. It was kinda sad when Blu and Jewel cried.**

**browno: You think I write the best chapters ever? Thanks. XD**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: YEAH, IT'S CUTE! And yes, it is a sad chapter, but yet romantic too.**

**rio craziness: YEAH, IT WAS AWESOME FOR THEIR FIRST DATE! And yep, it could be the beginning of another beautiful love story. And thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Glad you liked the first date, but I'm not planning on writing more dates for the two. I will try though.**

**mw4fan: Yep, Nico and Pedro are good and getting to people alright. **

**Blu Razgriz: Yep, young love. Such a magically thing. And you're right, Yuri didn't make himself look like a fool like Blu did. And it should work out just fine.**

**spyrofan34: Glad you love it.**

**Loco Vampire: Thanks, and I bet Rafael would be proud, but unfortunately ...He's passed on now in this story. (You're 97 percent alive? What happened to the other 3 percent?)**

**cholemcg: YA! Congratulations to them indeed! (And glad you're continuing your story, and you got Rico's personality really well done. My favorite character in your story, I don't have one yet. And I like the scene when Savannah rescued the baby.)**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, cute indeed. And thanks. (And I enjoyed your update and hope to see the rest soon).**

**Kraft58: YA! Indeed. Glad you enjoyed the date, and I think they will be seeing each still after what they did for their date.**

The following night had been one of the greatest nights ever for Yuri and Jessica. They had danced together and had even had their first kiss, and it wasn't just a little one, it was a passionate kiss that lasted for at least one-entire-minute.

While the adolescents were on their date, back in the jungle, in the Macaws Blu and Jewel's tree hollow, Jewel was laying down in the nest on her back while her husband was sitting by the hollow exit/entrance, staring out at the sky.

"Where are they?" Blu inquired, while nervously wiggling his wingtips around. "I thought Yuri and Jessica would be back by now."

"Blu, will you stop worrying?" Jewel said, rolling her eyeballs around, thinking Blu was too paranoid, but she was happy that he was still the same Blu she met all those years ago. "I'm sure they're fine."

Blu sighed in response and was about to say something else until he spotted to blue figures lying towards his tree hollow. Blu stood up and raised a huge smile on his beak and took a couple of steps for Yuri and Jessica to fly inside.

The two Blue Macaw adolescents landed down into Blu's hollow with smiles on their beaks.

Jessica gently took Yuri's wing in hers and said: "Yuri, I had a great time tonight. I hope we can see each other again soon?"

"I don't think that should be a problem, Jessica." Yuri replied while smiling.

The two Macaws shared another quick kiss with each other. Yuri bidden farewell to the Blue Macaws before he took flight out of the hollow and began flying back home through the Jungle.

After he was gone, Jessica turned to her parents, who had been watching the entire time with smiles on their beaks. "What?"

"I take it everything went well?" Blu inquired, while still smiling.

"Yeah, it was PERFECT." Jessica answered, while stretching her wings out with a yawn followed by after. "But I'm tired. Is it Ok if I spend the night?"

"Sure you can." Jewel granted as she tapped her wing down in the nest, beckoning for Jessica to come over and rest.

Jessica smiled as she moved into the nest, seconds later she laid down on the far side of the nest and tucked her head in her wings.

Jewel sat down next to her daughter and whispered to her before she fell asleep. "Goodnight, Jessica, I want to here how it all went in the morning."

"Okay, Mom." Jessica smiled, closing her teal eyes and drifting off into a deep peaceful-loving sleep.

After Jessica was fully asleep, Blu turned over to Jewel and sat down beside her in the nest and placed his right wing over her. "Our little girl now has a boyfriend, Jewel."

"Yeah," Jewel agreed, leaning her head down on Blu's shoulder to make herself cozy since Blu usual holds onto Jewel for a little while when they cuddle. "I'm so proud of her."

"Me, too, Jewel. Me, too." Blu replied as they both watched their daughter sleeping peacefully, until they soon decided it was time for them to hit the hay soon too.

**Yuri has dropped off Jessica back home, and by the looks of it: she is very happy. So cute. Next chapter coming soon.**


	21. Rico goes to the Rock 'n' Roll Club

**Epilogue**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, you're right, I bet Blu and Jewel will wanna here a LOT of what happened on Jessica's date. XD**

**rio craziness: Thank you, and I will try to keep it up. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Acutlly, I don't think we will be seeing more dates. Sorry. :D**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yep, she enjoy her date alright. And cute indeed. :D I love saying that.**

**spyrofan34: Thanks, and I am trying my best to make chapters long.**

**mw4fan: Yep, they're safe and sound back at their home.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it was cute of how Yuri took care of Jessica.**

**(non-member) Guest: Yeah, it is such a magically thing.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, they are trying their best to save their kind, and they may do that indeed. (And the place you went to sounds fun.)**

**cholemcg: Yeah, I understand you were busy with your own stories. It's cool. (And I look forward to your new story. I will check it out soon). And Jessica and Yuri, I might not be showing another date for them both. **

**Loco Vampire: Okay, 3 things to you too.**

**1. Rafael and Eva are deceased, their kids are still alive.**

**2. Awww, you're feeling lonely. I know the feeling. **

**3. okay then. :D**

**Rapper the red macaw: (It's cool) Thanks, and you're right, Jessica and Yuri are official boyfriend and girlfriend now.**

**bobi4500: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

The following night, the lovebirds Blu and Jewel had finally decided to sleep for the night. While the Blue Macaws slept peacefully, in a tree hollow very close to wear Blu and Jewel live, Rico the Black Hawk was sleeping peacefully with a grin on his beak while he slept. He was dreaming about the times he had with Arlene when he was staying hidden from his friends all those years ago.

###

It was a quiet peaceful morning across the beautiful Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. In a quite area in the Jungle, far from where the Macaws Blu and Jewel live, Rico was laying in his nest in his new tree hollow, until he woken up from his snooze sleep.

Rico yawned as he leaned up and stretched his wings. "Man. That's was a good night."

For the first part of his day, Rico decided to get breakfast for himself. He stood up from the nest and extended his wings before he took flight and flew over to a mango tree, which lucky for him, were close to his home.

Rico flew over to the mango tree and picked two of them off the tree, one for him and one for Arlene. "Ah these mangoes look good. I should get one for Arlene too."

While the Hawk was collecting mangoes, in a tree hollow very close to where Rico was, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw was laying on her back with her wings behind her back, looking up at the hollow ceiling.

_"I wonder where Rico is doing today? He probably went to go get breakfast."_ Arlene thought, before she let off a sigh.

Arlene then sat up in her nest when she head someone land in her hollow. Arlene leaned up more and saw Rico standing by her nest with two mangoes in his wings.

"Hey, Arlene. I got mangoes." Rico said as he handed Arlene the mango for her to eat.

"Thank you." Arlene thanked, kindly accepting the mango before she began to much away.

The two friends eat their mangoes together

"Thank you again for the mango." Arlene thanked a second time.

"No problem." Rico smiled, before he looked out of the hollow entrance/exit and saw something that really shocked him and tried to get his words out. "I...uh...I..."

Rico suddenly passed out and fell directly to the ground back first.

"Rico!" Arlene screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly running over to Rico. She kneeled down to him and began shaking him to try and wake him back up. "Are you OK?!"

"..." Rico remained unresponsive.

"Rico!" Arlene yelled, as she still shook his body.

"..."

"Rico, wake up, please!" Arlene begged as she began slapping his face in another effort to wake him up.

"..."

"What to do, what to do?!" Arlene panicked in her thoughts as she began walking around the hollow to try and think.

"..."

_"Should I give him the kiss of life?"_ Arlene thought as she looked over at Rico. As much as Arlene didn't wanna do what she was thinking, there wasn't really much of a choice. Arlene kneeled down to Rico while thinking to herself: _"I'll hate myself for this."_

Arlene used her wingtips to open Rico's beak. She inhaled a deep breath before she continued what she had to do next. "Okay, here we go."

Arlene locked her beak into Rico's and began breathing air into his beak in a effort to get him to wake up. Rico's eyes suddenly opened and he began coughing, causing Arlene to quickly move back.

"Oh, my God!" Arlene gasped, but was thankful that Rico had finally woken up.

"Oh, ew..." Rico coughed, trying to catch his breath back.

"Are you OK?" Arlene asked, helping Rico stand back onto his talons.

"Yeah," Rico replied, still coughing of course. "Oh, man."

"What happened to you?" Arlene inquired.

"I...I thought I saw Rapper." Rico answered, as he finally stopped coughing. "I guess it made me a little shocked to see my best friend again."

"Woah." Arlene said, a little surprised and a little shocked, and still grateful Rico was okay. "Well at least you're OK."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me. Again." Rico said smiling.

"You're welcome. Again." Arlene replied, also smiling.

"So what's the plan for today?" Rico inquired, while brushing the himself for dust that might have spread onto his feathers when he fell down.

"Well I'm going to the club." Arlene answered.

"Club? The Samba Club?" Rico queried.

"It is a Club, but a little more different." Arlene replied, with her wings folded like arms. "It's a little bit rock n' roll-ish. It's pretty cool."

"Any of your friends hang out there? And it's not the Gangster's club is it?" Rico asked two questions for Arlene to answer.

"Yeah, most of my friends do hang out there, but it's not a gangster club." Arlene replied.

"Okay. So, can I come?" Rico asked.

"Sure, you can. I bet my friends won't mind." Arlene replied smiling.

"Okay. Well since I do not know where it is, lead the way." Rico said, gesturing his right wing to the hollow exit/entrance.

"With pleasure." Arlene smirked, as she spread her red-green and blue wings out, seconds later, she took flight out of the tree hollow and into the sky.

Rico grinned as he too took flight out of the hollow and joined his friend in the air. Rico and Arlene then began flying through the Jungle, until Rico asked another question: "Is it in the city or the jungle?

"Jungle. They hid it behind some trees. It's also next to a waterfall." Arlene explained.

"Hmmm, sounds nice. Do they serves drinks?" Rico asked while trying to keep his eyes locked onto where he was flying and onto Arlene.

"Yeah. Lots of drinks." Arlene replied, while still escorting Rico throughout the Jungle towards this new Club.

_"A club with drinks, a waterfall to swim, rock n roll music. Sounds like my kinda club."_ Rico thought while smiling on his beak.

###

After a little while of flying, Rico and Arlene had made it to the Club Arlene had told Rico about. When they had got there, Rico landed down onto the ground and saw the Club which looked like a really awesome Club.

It was made out of blankets and crates like Nico and Pedro's Club, and there was a small waterfall right next to it for Birds to play in since the water isn't really deep.

"Wow, this is a nice club." Rico complemented, as he began looking around the area.

"It sure is. Coming in?" Arlene said, walking to the Club entrance/exit.

"Certainly." Rico smirked as he followed Arlene into the Club. When they were inside, Rico began to examine the inside of the was Bird-sized tables and chairs for people to rest on, a dance floor, a bar to serve drinks (with plastic cups). And there was even a couple of Birds singing up on the stage.

"You like it?" Arlene asked, though she knew well fact Rico wasn't gonna say "no".

"Like it? I love it!" Rico whooped, until he spotted to familiar Birds sitting at one of the tables. Rico pointed one of his wingtips at the Birds he saw and said: "Hey, Arlene, isn't that your friends, Wendy and Daisy?

_What's up with what's going down_  
_In every city, in every town_  
_Cramping styles is the plan_  
_They've got in the palm of their big hands_

"Yeah, it's them." Arlene replied, before she turned back over to Rico. "You want to come or you want to try the drinks?"

"You go and talk to your friends, I'll be right over." Rico said as he began walking over to the bar to fetch a drink.

"Okay then." Arlene said as she walked over to her friends with a smile. Arlene sat down next to Wendy and Daisy and greeted them. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Arlene." Wendy and Daisy greeted simultaneously.

"So, anything happened today." Arlene inquired, as she made herself comfy on the chair.

"Nothing really happened. Why ISN'T THERE ANY EXCITEMENT IN OUR LIVES!" Daisy screamed at the top of her longs like she had seen something scary or she was angry.

"Calm down, Daisy. You don't have to yell." Arlene said while laughing a little.

_When we pretend that we're dead_  
_When we pretend that we're dead_  
_They can't hear a word we've said_  
_When we pretend that we're dead_

While Arlene continued talking to her friends, Rico walked over to her with a huge smile on his beak. "Man, this Club is awesome. The vodka is great!"

Arlene chuckled a little in response and said: "You really like your vodka, huh?"

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go have a look around. See ya, girls." Rico said, as he began walking away from Arlene, Daisy, and Wendy.

"Bye. Be sure not to break anything." all the girls called out in usion.

"What did you say?" Rico called until he accidentally knocked a glass over which broke on the floor. "Whoops." Rico said, until he began casually walking away while whistling like he was completely innocent.

"Of course." Arlene sighed.

_Turn the tables with our unity_  
_They're neither moral nor majority_  
_Wake up and smell the coffee_  
_Or just say no to individuality_

"Hey, cool. Dancing!" Rico said as he jumped in the middle of the dance floor and began breakdancing on the dance-floor like there was no tomorrow. "Alright!"

Rico stopped dancing and walked over to a female hawk. Rico stood next to her and greeted her with his charming face. "Hi."

The female Hawk sighed in response as she walked away, leaving Rico completely confused to what he did wrong. Rico put on a confused face while thinking to himself: _"What did I do?"_

_When we pretend that we're dead_  
_When we pretend that we're dead_  
_They can't hear a word we've said_  
_When we pretend that we're dead_

The female Hawk then walked over to Arlene, Daisy, and Wendy, who were still talking to each other at the table they were sitting at. She pointed her wingtip at Rico and said to them: "Excuse me, is that your friend over there?"

"Uh...yeah." Arlene replied with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Well, tell him to pick somebody that's his kind." the female Hawk said until she walked away from them and back over to the ground.

"Wait a minute, can't she tell she's a hawk too?" Arlene said to Daisy, with a curious face.

"I know, it's so confusing." Daisy agreed, while wiggling her wingtips together.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

The 3 friends then turned their attention to the table when they saw Rico walk over to them with multiple drinks in his wings. Rico set them down on the table with a grin. "Here, gals. I don't know what you like, so I got orange juice, vodka, apple juice, and water."

"Why, thank you, Rico." the 3 girls thanked in usion while each selecting a different drink.

"You are welcome." Rico smiled, before he leaned his beak down next to Arlene and whispered to her: "Arlene, make sure your friends know I am staying hidden from my friends."

"Don't worry, I already told them." Arlene whispered in return.

_When we pretend that we're dead_  
_When we pretend that we're dead_  
_They can't hear a word we've said_  
_When we pretend that we're dead_

"Wow its hot. If you need me, I will be outside by the waterfall." Rico said as he began walking away towards the Club exit/entrance.

"Enjoy, the falls." Arlene smiled, until she turned her attention back to Wendy and Daisy. "So do you girls wanna go now, too, or later?"

Now is good. Come on then." Wendy said, as she too began to walk to the waterfall with Arlene and Daisy.

After Rico had left the Club, he got into the waterfall pond which was right next to the Club and relaxed. He leaned his back against the edge of the pond with his eyes closed. "Ah, nice water."

Rico peaked his eyes open and saw Arlene, Wendy and Daisy standing on top of the waterfall, which wasn't really that big, but did look very high when standing on the top.

"Whoa." Daisy said, looking down at the pond below, which had a couple of Birds below.

"Yeah, it pretty high. I love it." Arlene whooped, also looking down at the bottom of the waterfall, only to see a couple of Birds were playing around in the water (including Rico).

"Okay, so who's going first?" Wendy inquired to her friends.

"I think you should jump first, Arlene." Daisy suggested, as she and Wendy walked back a little for room for Arlene.

"Why me?" Arlene asked.

"Because you're more spirited than us." Daisy explained, though that wasn't really much of a reason for Arlene to go first.

"Good point." Arlene agreed as she began walking back. Arlene ran towards the edge of the waterfall and in a split second, she jumped off of the waterfall and jumped down directly down towards the water while screaming: "Cannonball!"

"YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy and Daisy cheered as they too jumped off the waterfall and into the pond below.

Rico laughed when he saw his friends land into the water. He looked over at Arlene, who was playfully splashing around in the water and yelled: "This is the best day ever!"

Arlene, Wendy and Daisy heard his yell and each of them giggled in response.

"Whoa. You're sure in a party mood." Arlene said while still smiling.

"What can I say?!" Rico asked, before he jumped back again the water while looking up at the sky. Even though he was a Bird, he could float on his back, though the water was shallow. Rico looked up at the sun and thought to himself: _"Being hidden from my friends isn't SO bad. Maybe things will be good."_

**And that's another chapter of what Rico was doing during his time everyone thought he was dead. Sorry the chapter was a little late, I was busy Friday, and the servers were down yesterday.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	22. Rico and Arlene babysitting

**Epilogue**

**Jeff117: Rock 'n' roll baby! Indeed. XD**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, they had fun alright.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it was bad that the servers were down. :( but they're back up now. XD and glad you liked that part.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, me and Arlene The Scarlet Macaw decided to come up with another Club in the Jungle. And thanks.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, I suppose it is kind of weird, but it is the good thing Rico could do. (and when will you be updating your story again?).**

**rio craziness: Yeah, I suppose it was an awesome chapter. Glad you liked it. :D**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yeah, it was a little bad that the servers were down, but they are back up now. And I too have jumped off a small cliff into water. It was fun. :D And thanks.**

**spyrofan34: Thank you. Like a Boss? I haven't heard that in a while. XD**

**Loco Vampire: (nice kiss indeed).**

**cholemcg: Thank you, and to you answer your questions.**

**1. Rico does show himself to his friends again in "Rio 3 the party never ends".**

**2. don't think Rey, Azul or Crystal will find mates either.**

**3. And no, this is my last story.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it was a little sad, but Rico's true love was the only one for him.**

**mw4fan: Yep, they're having fun alright. And this chapter made you frown upside down? What do you mean exactly by that?**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: (it's cool, I've been in the same situation). And thanks, and there could be a lot of Clubs for Birds in Rio. You never know what could surprise.**

The next day (in Rico's dream) it was a quiet morning throughout the area of the Jungle Rico lives in. In Rico's new tree hollow, Rico had just woken in his nest and yawned while stretching his wings. "Ah, what a night. Good to have a nest all to myself."

Rico stood up out of his nest and stretched his wings to get their feeling back. "That was a good night's rest."

Rico then walked over to edge of the hollow exit/entrance. Due to Rico not being fully awake yet, he walked out of his tree hollow and forgot to fly. Rico fell down onto the ground and landed into a brush while screaming: "WAAAAAAAAAAA!...Ow."

The screams from Rico had caused his neighbor/friend to peak her head out of her hollow to investigate the noise. Arlene flew out of her tree hollow and landed down next to Rico with a curious face. "What happened to you?"

"I forgot to fly...Again." Rico answered, while looking very embarrassed.

Arlene couldn't help but begin laughing in response. Arlene continued to laugh while talking a few words too. "Well, you should think next time."

Rico frowned in response with a not-happy face. "I'll keep that in mind, Arlene."

###

Meanwhile in an area not too far from where Rico and Arlene live, the Military Macaw named Wendy (AKA, Arlene's best friend) was cradling her one-month-old son in her wings.

"Come on sweetie." Wendy said, flying up into the air and gently placing her talons around her son due to him not being able to fly that fast yet. "Let's go visit your Aunt Arlene, and hopefully she take care of you for a few hours?"

Wendy then flew out of her tree hollow and began flying through the Jungle heading towards the area where Arlene and Rico live.

###

Back with Rico, he and Arlene flew back into Arlene's hollow. Arlene stood by the hollow exit/entrance while Rico had fallen back asleep in Arlene's nest to resume his sleeping-session.

Arlene then turned her attention to the hollow exit/entrance when she saw someone peak their head inside. "Arlene?"

"Oh, hey Wendy. And...hi Jack." Arlene smiled, as Wendy gently

"Hi, Arlene." Wendy replied.

"Hi, Auntie Arlene." the little chick known as Jack replied, while smiling at the Scarlet Macaw.

Wendy smile as she gently stroked her son's head until she looked back at her best friend and requested a favor that she hoped Arlene could do for her. "Anyway, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Arlene kindly inquired.

"Can you guys babysit Jack?" Wendy requested. "I have a busy day today, but I need a babysitter."

"I don't have a problem at all, do you, Arlene?" Rico inquired, finally fully awake as he leaned up from the nest.

"Not at all." Arlene replied smiling, as she scooted up Jack in her wings.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be back in a hour or so." Wendy said, before she extended her dark green wings and flew back out of the hollow and in seconds she was completely out of Rico's and Arlene's sights.

"So, who's this then, Arlene?" Rico asked, as Arlene and Jack got into the nest with him. Rico looked over at Jack, who looked like he was a little shy.

"Well, this little guy is Jack." Arlene introduced them both to each other. "Do you want to say Hi, Jack?"

"H..H..Hi." Jack nervously said, placing both his tiny wings on Rico's wing as he began shaking in his wing. Jack looked at Rico confused. By the looks of it, he had never seen a hawk before. "What...are you...?"

"Nothing, little guy." Rico replied, as he slowly and gently began stroking Jack's head, causing him to giggle a little. "My name is Rico. I'm a friend of your mommy's."

"You...have a nice...name." Jack complemented, still a little nervous around Rico.

"Thanks. So, Arlene, are we staying in the hollow all day?" Rico inquired, turning his attention back to Arlene.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go to rivers." Arlene suggested, while looking down at Jack. "How's does that sound?"

"Yeah. Can we go?" Jack asked Arlene.

"Sure. Just stay close to us." Rico instructed, as the 2 Birds and small chick flew out of the tree.

###

After a small flight, Rico, Arlene, and Jack made it to the pond near the area where they live. Rico leaned down against a tree while Arlene went with Jack to play around in the water.

"Ah, so peaceful. _Better watch out for Blu and Jewel?" _Rico thought, while looking around the area.

Arlene placed Jack into the pond before she sat down by the edge of the pond. "You can go play in water, but stick close to us and do what I tell you okay?"

"Ok, auntie." Jack replied, walking around in the water.

While Arlene was keeping her eye on Jack, Rico had flew over to a mango tree to get some snacks. Rico flew back down with 3 mangoes in his talons and landed down next to Arlene. "Here, Arlene. I brought you and Jack a mango."

"Thank you." Arlene thanked, grabbing the fruit from Rico's talon, before she looked back at the pond and called out to Jack. "Jack! I got something for you to eat!"

"Yay!" Jack whooped, running through the pond and back over to Arlene to get his fruit.

"Here you go." Arlene said, handing the mango into Jack's wings.

"Thank you." Jack thanked, eating his mango and enjoying it's delicious taste.

While they 3 Birds continued to eat their food together, Rico leaned over to Arlene after eating his mango and began whispering to her. "So, I didn't know Wendy had a son."

"Me neither, until Wendy showed me Jack a couple of weeks ago." Arlene whispered in return.

"And you knew Wendy for a long time?" Rico said, still whispering.

"Yeah." Arlene replied, before she looked back down at Jack to see if he had finished his mango. "You finished, Jack?"

"Yep." Jack replied, licking his tongue around his beak to savor the flavor of the sweet mango taste.

Rico looked up at the sky and could see it was about to rain. He could tell by the dark clouds. "I think rains coming again."

"Looks like it is. Come on, Jack. Lets go back inside." Arlene said, as she gently picked up Jack in her talons and began flying into the air. Rico joined her seconds later and both of them began to fly back home.

###

After the small journey back home, Rico and Arlene had got back to their hollow just in time. Arlene set Jack, who had fallen asleep, down into nest. Arlene then looked out of the hollow exit/entrance and saw it was now raining. "Now it's really raining."

"And I thought Rio was a hot place." Rico said with a frowny face.

"I know. But lots of things can happen." Arlene replied, with a smile on her face, before she looked back down at sleeping Jack. "He's so cute while sleeping."

"Yeah." Rico agreed, before looking down at his talons. "Before Christina died, we both planned to have a baby..."

"Oh. I'm still really sorry that happened." Arlene said with a slightly sad face now.

"It's fine...It just would have been fun to be a Dad." Rico said, shredding a couple of tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss. And that one day, you can be with her." Arlene said, gently placing her wing on Rico's shoulder for comfort.

"I know...I know..." Rico replied with his eye contact still locked onto the ground.

Before any of them could say anything further, someone had flew into the tree hollow. Rico whiped his tears away and looked up with Arlene, to see it was Wendy.

"Hey guys. I'm back to take Jack back." Wendy said, as she walked over to the nest and picked up Jack into her talons. "Thank you guys for taking care of him."

"It's fine. He wasn't much trouble at all." Arlene replied smiling.

"Well I gotta run, bye guys." Wendy said, as she placed Jack in her talons again and flew back into the Jungle and hopefully get back home before the rain would get heavy.

"Bye Wendy!" Arlene called out to her as she flew away into the distance.

"See ya around." Rico called out, waving his wing to Wendy.

"Well, we're done babysitting." Arlene said, falling down into her nest to get a bit of sleep.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Rico said, while walking towards the hollow exit/entrance. Before Rico left, he turned back to Arlene and said: "Arlene, have you ever hoped one day you could start a family?"

"Umm, not really. I don't know why?" Arlene inquired, with a curious eyebrow raised.

"No reason." Rico replied, as he flew out of the hollow and ready to go back to his tree hollow. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Arlene said as she laid on her back in her nest with her wings placed behind the back of her neck.

**Another chapter is complete. Thank you for reading. Also, for those who haven't read "Competition" it is now better to read because it had no grammer before. Be sure to check it out sometime.**


	23. Rico's family

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, I suppose they did like taking care of Jack.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Doesn't seem that odd to me. Rico wanted a family with Christina, so he just wondered if Arlene ever felt the same.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, Rico forgot how to fly alright. And it was a little cute of how Jack was a little afraid of Rico. And thanks.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Thank you very much. Glad you liked it, and you should see more very soon. :D**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Did I? XD Thank you, and sorry to hear about your internet. And glad you liked the oc's. XD**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah it was pretty funny. And if you read Rio 3 the party never ends, that's when Rico returns. (and sorry to hear about your computer, but I look forward to your chapter when it's out). XD**

**mw4fan: Oh, so you was having a bad day? Awww, I know the feeling. And glad you liked the chapter. XD**

**cholemcg: I'm sorry, but I don't plan to write anything else after this story. (and to your request: you already have Rico, but Jack and Wendy are not owned by me. They're owned by Arlene The Scarlet Macaw.) And I'm glad you really like my story (be sure to check out my older stories some time).**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it was a cute chapter.**

The next morning (in reality) Rico was sitting in his tree hollow with all of his friends. Blu and Jewel, who were sitting right next to each other (Blu had his wing over her. Jessica and Yuri, who were also sitting together, both holding wings. And Azul, Rey, and Crystal, who were all sitting next to each other.

Rico had just been telling everyone what he had been doing during his time everyone thought he was dead. Rico had just finished telling them about the time he went to a new club and babysitted Jack (like his dream) and now he was continuing the rest of his story.

###

Rico's back-story

It was another peaceful morning all across Rio's Jungle. In the area of the Jungle which is now Rico's home, Rico had just flew into Arlene's hollow. Arlene had just woken up from her peaceful-loving sleep, to see Rico standing over her like a protective bodyguard.

"Hey, Arlene." Rico kindly greeted.

"Hey, Rico." Arlene replied, while rubbing her eyes with her wings to clean out the sleep in her eyes.

"Had a nice sleep?" Rico inquired, while he watched Arlene sit up in her nest.

"Yeah. It was nice." Arlene answered, before she cracked her neck twice to get the feeling back. "So, what brings you to my home, Rico?"

"Well, Arlene, I was wondering if you would like to meet my family?" Rico inquired, while patting his two wings togther. "Since we're friends, I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet my family."

"Sure. I would love to." Arlene replied smiling.

"Well, what's left of them at least." Rico quickly added. "As you know, my dad and older brother are dead. It's just my mom and little brother."

"Yeah, I remember you told me before." Arlene reminded.

"Well, let's go, they don't live far." Rico said, as he extended his wings and flew out of the tree hollow.

Arlene smiled in response and followed Rico out of the tree hollow as the both began flying to Rico's family tree, which he must have lived in for so many years.

###

After a short flight, Rico and Arlene landed down into a tree hollow, which had two Black Hawks inside. One was a male adult that looked just like Rico, except his eyes were brown, and there was a female adult, who looked way older, and she shared the same eyes as Rico.

Rico walked into the tree hollow, to be greeted by his family as all 3 of the Hawks hugged each other. "Mom, Ray!"

"Hey, bro!" Rico's brother known as 'Ray' greeted.

"Rico, it's been so long." Rico's mother, who is named Maria replied. Maria then looked up and saw Arlene standing by the hollow exit/entrance with a smile on her beak. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, Ray, this is my friend Arlene." Rico introduced, while releasing the hug from his brother and mother.

"Hello." Arlene kindly greeted.

"Nice, to meet you, dear." Maria said smiling, while she, Ray and Rico sat down in the nest.

"Mom, Arlene saved me when I almost died a couple of months ago." Rico said.

"Really? Wow, you got lucky Rico." Ray said, with his face a little shocked.

"Thank you for saving my little boy, dear." Maria thanked, with a smile still on her beak of course.

While the Birds talked to each other, Ray scooted over to Rico and placed his beak next to his brother's ears and began to whisper to him. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! We're just friends." Rico replied, also whispering.

"Come sit in the nest with us." Maria said to Arlene, while beckoning for Arlene to come over to them.

"With pleasure." Arlene smiled, as she walked over to the 3 Black Hawks and sat down in the big nest to join them.

"So, tell us about yourself." Ray requested.

"Well, my whole life I've been alone. But I still had some friends along the way." Arlene replied, before lowering her head down sheepish. "I...I never really had a family."

"Sorry to hear that..." Maria comforted, while placing her wing on Arlene's shoulder. "I know how it feels to be alone. I was heartbroken when my husband died."

"I'm sorry about your husband." Arlene said, lifting her head up to see Maria.

"You have any friends besides my idiot brother?" Ray inquired, referring to Rico.

"Hey!" Rico said, with a saucy face and his wings folded.

"Yes, I do." Arlene answered to Ray's question.

"That's nice." Maria smiled, before she yawned like she was really tired.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna go out to get some food." Ray said, as he stood back up and walked over to the hollow exit/entrance. Ray turned back around and said: "Rico, will you help me?"

"Sure." Rico said, following his brother to the edge of the hollow exit/entrance. "Let's go."

The two Black Hawk Brothers extended their wings and flew out of the tree hollow as the flew through the Jungle to go and get some food for themselves and for their mother.

After they were completely out of sight, Maria sighed as she looked out the hollow. "That's my boys."

"Indeed they are." Arlene replied smiling, until she noticed Maria laying down in the nest for a nap. Arlene looked over at Maria and said: "You look tired. Maybe I should go."

"No, it's fine, dear." Maria reassured, before she yawned. "I just need to rest at my age."

"Oh, ok." Arlene replied, as Maria had already fallen into a deep sleep.

After Maria was asleep, Arlene turned her attention to the hollow exit/entrance when she saw Rico and Ray head returned.

"Mom?" Rico said, until he noticed she was asleep.

"She's sleeping again." Ray said, setting the mangoes down into the nest, before he and Rico sat back down too. Ray lifted up one of the mangoes and gave it to Arlene. "Here, we got you a mango."

"Thank you." Arlene thanked, kindly accepting food from the Black Hawk.

So the 3 Birds eat their mangoes together like they were all one big family (though they are a family, apart from Arlene). After they had finished their food, Rico and Ray began talking to Arlene about some of their past.

###

The following day, nighttime had finally arrived. Rico and Arlene had bidden farewell to Ray and Maria and had flew back home. Arlene flew into her hollow and laid down in her nest ready for a good night's sleep while Rico was still standing by the hollow exit/entrance.

"So what do you think of my mom and brother?" Rico inquired, folding his wings like arms.

"Well, your mom and brother are nice. But your brother does teases you a lot." Arlene said, while giggling a little.

"That's just how is he. What a little squirt." Rico chuckled, while unfolding his wings and placing them back to his sides.

"He isn't that bad." Arlene said, with a little smile on her face.

"I know. He likes to play his jokes." Rico explained, rubbing his wingtips together. "I wish my other brother was still here. Well, I think its time to go to sleep." Rico said, as he walked over to the hollow exit/entrance again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Arlene said, as Rico flew out of the tree hollow and back over to his tree hollow, ready for another good night's sleep.

**And that's Rico's family, ladies and gentleman. We meet Rico's mom and brother, but couldn't meet his father and other brother who have passed on a long time ago.**

**Stay tuned for "The Crow returns" next.**


	24. The Crow returns Part 1

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, Rico has always had a family, he just doesn't really mention them. XD**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and glad you liked Rico's family.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Jeff117: Yeah, Rico's brother is kind of a squirt. XD (btw, I like your new picture).**

**rio craziness: (just like you and your brother then? XD) thanks, and glad you enjoyed Rico's family.**

**Blu Razgriz: (You have three brothers, eh? Well, it's good that you're all cool with each other XD) And glad you enjoyed Rico's family.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, Arlene. Glad you liked Rico's family. And you're right, may his father and brother rest in peace.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Look, I already told you I'm not going to. So quit nagging me.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: (You and your brother tease each other too? lol XD) and yes, we finally got to meet Rico's mom and brother. (And I like your new name).**

**cholemcg: Your suggestions are not annoying. I like them, but the entire Rico life thing, I'm not gonna bother doing that. This story is just about interesting parts of Rico's life. And I like your OC, and it would be interesting if Ivanna and Rico met.**

**spyrofan34: I plan to, don't worry. I will be writing a few more chapters of Rico's life.**

**Loco Vampire: Yes, I do have a brother named Ray, except in reality he's my older brother.**

The following night, (in Rico's back-story of course) the local Birds across the Jungle were all sleeping peacefully in their tree hollows. In one of those tree hollows, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw was sleeping peacefully in her nest.

Arlene then suddenly woke up when she felt something grip onto her neck tight. Arlene tried to scream but her attacker had placed both his talons on her neck and over her beak.

Her attacker was a silhouette colour and the dark was blending him in the darkness. The figure then moved his face closer to Arlene, revealing himself to be a very familiar Crow. "Remember me?"

"Mmmm!" Arlene mumbled, trying her best to scream out for help but the Crow's grip was too strong.

The Crow kept his strong grip on Arlene's neck and beak and held her down until she had finally passed out from lack of oxygen. The Crow smirked as he kept his talon around Arlene's neck and proceeded to take her somewhere, as he flew out of the hollow and into the night.

###

A few hours later, it had finally turned morning in Rio de Janeiro. Inside somewhere unknown, Arlene, who had been unconscious for a few hours, was finally beginning to wake up after the Crow had captured her.

Arlene the felt something smack the side of her face, while she continued to try and wake up fully.

Arlene finally got her full sight back, to see she was tied up and sitting in a bird-sized chair, in a room with darkness all around her.

The Crow, who had recovered after Rico had beaten him up, chuckled as he placed his wing on the side of Arlene's face and stroked it with his wingtip. "Awake now, are you?"

"I guess." Arlene fearful replied, as the Crow continued to stroke her face with his wingtip. "Who are you? Why did you attack me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"You have something that I want..." the Crow explained, while taking his wing from Arlene's face and back to her side. "Where is the diamond?

Arlene knew 100 percent of what the Crow was talking about; it was a diamond Arlene had found a little while ago. But why would the Crow need it? What could he possibly want with a diamond?

"Diamond? I don't know what you're talking about." Arlene said, which was a complete lie in effort to protect the diamond she had.

"Don't lie to me!" the Crow yelled, grasping hard onto Arlene's neck in an effort to make her talk. "Give it to me!"

"I won't tell you." Arlene managed to gasp out, while squirming around in effort to get free from the ropes.

"Fine..." the Crow said, finally letting go of Arlene's throat. The Crow then picked up a match and scraped the ground to light it on fire. "Let's "Light" things up, shall we? How about I set fire to those pretty little feathers of yours?"

"No! Please!" Arlene begged, as the Crow held the match close to her chest, almost causing pain to Arlene.

"Then tell me where the diamond is." the Crow demanded, while still smirking evilly.

"Uh...it's at the beach. Really deep down in the sand." Arlene answered, but it was actually a lie. "At the shore, next to the first pier, dig really deep, then you find diamond."

"Okay, I'll be back." the Crow said, as he picked Arlene up from were she was sitting and carried her over his should and proceeded to take her somewhere. The Crow took Arlene to a cage a dropped her down inside. The Crow then closed the door and placed a padlock on it. "Just in case you get free from the ropes. Bye."

The Crow flew away into the darkness and left Arlene all alone in the cage. Well, she thought she was Arlene.

Arlene then turned her attention to the side of her when she could hear someone crying. Arlene made a little gasp when she saw there was another female Scarlet Macaw, who was crying while sitting in the corner of the cage.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arlene kindly asked, while managing to lean herself up. "I'm Arlene. Who are you?"

"Lisa." the Scarlet Macaw answered, while still crying of course.

"Oh, why are you crying Lisa?" Arlene inquired, thought it was kind of obvious why she was crying. The fear of being kidnapped.

"I'm scared. The crow kidnapped me!" Lisa answered, while moving herself a little closer to Arlene as she could see Arlene was not a threat to her at all. "I wanna go home!"

"Don't worry, we going to break out!" Arlene reassured with smile, before she leaned her tied-to-each-other talons up and tried to bite the ropes off with her beak.

"Let me help." Lisa said, as she got behind Arlene and began using her talons to untie the ropes.

After a couple of seconds, Arlene was finally free from her binds. Now that she was free, it was time for the two Scarlet Macaws to make their escape before the Crow would return.

"Now, time to escape." Arlene said, gripping her wings onto the cage bars and studied them, hoping their might be a way out. "Maybe there's a spare key somewhere."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's nearby." Lisa replied, while looking out of the cage and into the darkness.

"Hmm. There must be something." Arlene said, with a wingtip on her chin, trying to think of an idea to escape.

Lisa then looked at Arlene with a curious face. "Why did you think he kidnapped us? He wanted me to give him a crystal my mom gave me."

"Well, he wanted the diamond I had before." Arlene replied, while pulling on the cage bars to check if their was a weak spot anywhere.

"He wants jewelry?" Lisa quired with her eyebrow raised.

"I think so." Arlene replied, still examining the bars to hopefully find a way to escape.

Lisa then sat down on the cage floor and began to cry again. "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"No, we're not. We're breaking out, if its the last thing I do." Arlene reassured, as she began banging against the cage door, desperately trying to break the cage door open by force.

Before the two Macaws could even blink, the Crow had suddenly emerged from the darkness, and by the looks of it, he didn't look very happy. The Crow put his talon through the cage bar and grabbed Arlene's throat. "I didn't find the diamond. You were lying to me!"

"What? It was right there. You sure you didn't see it?" Arlene countered before she gulped in fear.

Just as the Crow was about to say something else, Lisa quickly ran over to Arlene and bit the Crow's leg, causing him to let Arlene go.

"Ow!" the Crow yelled out in pain while rubbing his leg with his wing. The Crow then put his talon through the bar again and this time, he grabbed Lisa's throat instead. "You little brat!"

"Hey! You leave her alone! If you let her go, I'll show the diamond myself!" Arlene yelled, as the Crow and Lise looked at her.

"Is that so?" the Crow said with a grin followed after on his beak.

"Oh yeah. If not then, I will hide that diamond somewhere you won't find it." Arlene threatened, folding her wings and slamming her talon down to show she was serious.

"Ok then" the Crow had agreed to her terms and opened the cage door with his toes. The Crow pulled the door open and pulled Arlene out by force, but locked Lisa back inside. "Come on."

Before they left, Arlene quickly turned around and said: "Now, let her go first."

"No." the Crow said, before he pulled out something from under his wing and quickly attached it to Arlene's neck. It was a metal shock collar. The Crow then picked up a small remote control. "If you try anything, I press this button and the color will shock you."

"Fine, lets find the diamond." Arlene sighed, while feeling the colour around her neck with her wings.

The Crow smirked as he and Arlene walked away into the darkness, leaving Lisa all alone in a cage.

###

After a few minutes of flying, Arlene had taken the Crow to wear she was hiding the diamond, which was hidden under some dirt by a tree near a small waterfall for Birds to play in or to bathe.

"Is this the place?" the Crow inquired, while checking the area to make sure no other Birds were around.

"Yep." Arlene answered. "It's dug under that tree there."

"Go and get it." the Crow ordered, pointing one of his silhouette wingtips at the tree that Arlene had told him about.

"Ok, but you gotta let me go." Arlene replied, looking at the Crow with a not-very trusting face.

The Crow sighed in response and began to explain to Arlene. "Go and get the diamond, and I'll take off the color and let you go."

"Okay." Arlene agreed, before she flew over to the bottom of the tree hollow. Arlene then kneeled down and began digging into the dirt with her wings. _"Where is it?"_

"Be quick!" the Crow shouted, getting very impatient.

"Don't worry!" Arlene yelled back in return, before she continued to dig into the dirt, until finally she had found her diamond. Arlene picked up the diamond in her talon and flew into the air and waved it around for the Crow to see. "Got it!"

"Excellent. Now, give it to me!" the Crow ordered.

"Come and get it then!" Arlene taunted, completely forgetting she had a shock collar was attached onto her neck.

"Give it to me, or else I'll press this and shock you until you die!" the Crow threatened, waving the remote control around in his talon to scare Arlene into giving him the diamond.

"Ok! Here!" Arlene quickly responded, while throwing the diamond to the Crow. "Now let me go!"

"Hahahha, see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the Crow said, examining the crystal-clear diamond and seeing how pretty it was. The Crow then turned around and began walking away while still holding the diamond in his wings. "Now go before I change my mind."

"Wait, what about my collar?!" Arlene called out to him, and pulling on the collar with her wings to try and pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, i don't have the key." the Crow replied, with his eyes still locked onto the diamond.

"What?! Then how do I take it off?!" Arlene inquired, but the Crow merely shrugged in response, which had left Arlene very frustrated. Arlene folded her wings and said: "So you put this on my neck, but you don't know how to take it off?"

The Crow once agains shrugged in response.

"You know what? Just forget about it." Arlene groaned, while she began walking away with her wings to her sides rather than fly. _"I hope Rico can take this thing off."_

"Fine by me." the Crow countered, as he too began walking away in the opposite direction, still with his eyes locked onto the diamond. _"Very pretty."_

**Chapter is complete. The Crow is back, ladies and gentleman. Is he just gonna let Arlene go like that? Stay tuned for part 2.**


	25. The Crow returns Part 2

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: Why did the Crow want the diamond? Let's find out on this chapter. XD**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and I suppose it was a little funny. :D**

**rio craziness: Same, they're are evil things. (shudders). SHOOT THE CROW! XD and you're right, that is the same Lisa who Rico saved. And thanks.**

**Loco Vampire: MwhahahahaAHAHAHAHAH! Wait, what's funny? XD**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Haha, the metal colla is bothering your neck? Awww. XD And thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Blu Razgriz: You make very good ponits. If the Crow decides to attack Arlene again, who can help her? We will have to wait and see.**

**spyrofan34: Mankinds fault? Lol. XD and glad you enjoyed it, but there will be no back-story on this Crow.**

**cholemcg: You could be right, or maybe he will let her go. (fat chance) XD and thanked for the offer, but I will stick with my own characters at the moment. (Also, what do you mean Rico/Rapper dimension thing? When was that?)**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Agreed, Rico and Arlene should teach the Crow a listen (then again, he'd probably be back again) XD**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you, and you're right, the Crow is very evil indeed.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Burn in hell. XD I know that you're a romanctic type, and I am too, but I just don't wanna write any more dates with Jessica and Yuri. Hope you understand.**

**Jeff117: Yeaaaaaah, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. XD (and it's cool).**

After the Crow had forced Arlene to give up the diamond in exchange for her freedom. The Crow however was beginning to have second thoughts. "Hmmm." The Crow hummed, while looking at Arlene, who was still standing by a tree nearby and trying to pull the shock collar off her neck.

The Crow chuckled and held the diamond in his beak while he quickly flew over to Arlene and tackled her down to the ground, and he then placed his wing around her neck and placed both his talons on top of Arlene's legs.

Arleen struggled and tried to get free while groaning. "What now?!"

"Why should I let you go?" the Crow asked. "You could make a fine hostage."

"What? Noooo!" Arlene screamed, rapidlly squirming around the best she could to try and get free from the Crow's grip.

"Don't struggle. I still have the remote, remember?" the Crow reminded, waving the remote around in Arlene's face.

"Ok, ok! Just don't press that button." Arlene panicked, as she finally stopped squirming around.

"Then do what I say!" the Crow ordered, as he ripped some vines from a tree using his beak, and then he began tying it around Arlene's body and ankles.

After a couple of minutes, the Crow finally finished tying up Arlene. And then he picked up Arlene and carried her over his shoulder while holding the diamond in his other wing. "Now, let's go."

###

After the Crow had captured Arlene again, he could not be bothered to fly home so he was still crying Arlene-who was tied up-over his shoulder while holding the diamond in his free wing.

Arlene sighed sadly while the Crow continued to examine the diamond in his left wing.

"Very pretty diamond." the Crow said, turning the diamond around to see every piece of it's crystal-clear shiningness.

"Yeah, I know." Arlene replied, with her eyes locked onto the ground.

While the Crow continued to walk through the Jungle, the Crow adjusted his wing around Arlene's back, and then said something very offensive. "Oh, you're heavy."

Arlene gasped out loud and turned her head around as much as she could to see the Crow, with a very unhappy face. "Did you just call fat?!"

"Not exactly." the Crow said with a smirk followed by on his beak. The Crow then looked at Arlene's talons which were near his face, and he put the diamond in his beak and began wiggling his wingtips under Arlene's talons.

"S-Stop...t-that..t-tickles." Arlene giggled, while squirming around a little in the Crow's grip.

The Crow stopped tickling Arlene's talons and put the diamond back into his wing and continued his walk through the Jungle. "Now I know your weakness."

"Aww, man." Arlene whined due to her not being able to handle being tickled.

"So, tell me, where did you get this diamond?" the Crow inquired, while still examining the diamond, which he could not stop looking at.

"I just found it near a lake." Arlene answered, while trying to figure out a way to escape, which didn't look like she would be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Now I have both the diamond and the crystal." the Crow said, before he grunted a little due to him having to carry Arlene around everywhere, and had to set her and himself down by a tree. "Ugh, I need to rest.

Arlene then sighed sadly as she looked at the vines tied around her body and ankles.

"Awww, what's the matter?" the Crow asked, noticing her sad expression. "Those vines too tight for you?"

"A little." Arlene replied, moving her feet around a little to try and loosen them.

"Want me to tighten them more?" the Crow said, with a grin on his beak.

"No! I'm fine, thank you." Arlene quickly replied.

"That's what I thought." the Crow said, as he picked a orange from a tree and began to eat it for a snack.

While the Crow continued to eat his orange, Arlene tried to look around for something sharp to cut herself free.

Even though the Crow had kidnapped Arlene, he decided to be a little kind and held the orange to her beak. "Hungry? Wanna bite?"

"Sure." Arlene replied, as she leaned forward and took a bite out of the orange.

The Crow finished the rest of his orange and was ready to continue his journey back home. The Crow picked up Arlene and carried her over his should again. "Well, break times over. Let's go, tubby."

Arlene got frustrated with the fat jokes and said: "I'm not tubby!"

"Whatever you say, tubby." the Crow said, as he began walking through the Jungle.

"I'm not tubby!" Arlene yelled, as she wiggled around a little to try and get free.

"I'm the one who is in charge, and you're the one who's tied up with a shock collar on." the Crow reminded, while adjusting his wing around Arlene to keep her secured.

"Yeah, but I'm not tubby." Arlene countered his sentence, while groaning slightly. Arlene looked back down at the ground and tried to do something to keep herself from getting bored. "So where are we going?"

"Back to the hideout where we came from." the Crow answered, before he began whistling.

Arlene did not want to be kidnapped so easily and formed a grin when she had thought of an idea. She looked up at the sky and said to the Crow: "Uhh...is that a eagle?"

The Crow immediately panicked and jumped down into a bush, also letting go of Arlene. "Eagle, where!?"

"Right there!" Arlene replied, as she began rolling around on her side to escape from the Crow before he would notice anything.

"I don't see anything!" the Crow yelled, until he suddenly realized there was nothing there, and had noticed Arlene was attempting to escape. "Oh no you don't!"

"What?! Do you want to die?!" Arlene screamed, as the Crow grabbed her neck with his strong talon and pinned her down to the ground.

"There's no eagle! I ain't stupid." the Crow shouted, adjusting his grip on Arlene's neck.

Arlene was now in deep trouble. There was no around to save her, she was tied up with a shock collar attached to her neck, and she could only think of one option: she began battling her eyelashes at the Crow. "Are you sure about that handsome?"

"DO I look-wait, do you call me handsome?" the Crow inquired, releasing his talon from Arlene's neck.

"Yeah, I did." Arlene replied, with her still gorgeous face act.

"Hmmm, well, may I say you too are very beautiful." the Crow complemented placing his right wing on the side of Arlene's face and stroking it with his wingtip.

"Why thank you, cutie." Arlene smiled, before she blew a pretend kiss at him.

"Well, let us go." the Crow said, picking Arlene up once-again and carrying her over his shoulder while still holding the diamond in his other wing.

"You know, handsome, you're quite strong for a crow." Arlene complemented still trying to convince him to let her go.

"Yeah, I work out everyday." the Crow replied, until he raised arched a curious eyebrow and looked at Arlene. "Why have you gone nice all of a sudden?"

"I'm just like that." Arlene replied, while looking around the area to see if anyone was nearby.

"I see." the Crow said, as he continued to walk through the Jungle with his hostage and merchandise in his wings.

###

After a little while, the Crow finally got near where his underground hideout was. He then picked up a leaf and began to tie it around Arlene's face to cover up her eyes. "Sorry, but I gotta blindfold you."

"I can't see." Arlene said, as she could now only see darkness in her sight.

"That's the point." the Crow explained, leaning Arlene up back onto her tied-together talons before he picked her up over his shoulder again.

The Crow leaned down and brushed some dirt from the ground which had relieved a wooden trap door to a underground hideout. The Crow opened it up and jumped himself and Arlene down into it, but did make sure it was closed of course so no-one would notice.

**Chapter is complete at long last. Victory music.**

**_In a world beyond controlling_**  
**_Are you going to deny the savior_**  
**_In front of your eyes_**  
**_Stare into the night_**  
**_Power beyond containing_**  
**_Are you going to remain a slave for_**  
**_The rest of your life_**  
**_Give into the night_**

**Sorry it took a little while. I was busy helping someone help.**


	26. The Crow returns Part 3

**Epilogue**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, Arlene used her good looks again alright. XD**

**RIO2lover100: What will he do with Arlene? Let's find out.**

**Jeff117: Yes, let's hope Rico or someone can rescue Arlene soon before the Crow does something horrible to her.**

**rio craziness: You hate the Crow, eh? Me, too. They're evil things.;( and maybe Rico is looking for Arlene as we speak. (And you're right, it is Disturbed The Night, it's a good song.) And thank you.**

**Blu Razgriz: (Ahhh, good old Slender man. I heard there is a way to avoid being taken). And maybe Arlene might escape on her own or with help. After all, she is a little 'tied up' at the moment. XD**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Thank you. XD Hehe, the Crow called you tubby. And hope you are patient for the rest.**

**Loco Vampire: I don't think Birds know how to use phones. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, and I didn't tell you to burn in hell. You said 'burn in hell Crow'. I was just repeating it. No offence or anything.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Again, thank you. XD And maybe Arlene's charm will come in handy. We will wait and see.**

**cholemcg: Thank you, and maybe Arlene will be saved by Rico or by luck. (and I read your last chapter. It was great. And I saw your picture. It's great.) and I will try.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and the Crow is very evil indeed. And yeah, tickle torture is kinda funny.**

**spyrofan34: You need to see blood dame it death to crows? Why is that then?**

After the Crow had kidnapped Arlene, he had carried her back into his secret underground hideout. The Crow carried Arlene over his shoulder, who was still tied up with a shock collar attached to her neck and she was now blindfolded.

"Are we there yet?" Arlene asked the Crow, since she was desperate to get the blindfold from over her eyes.

"Yep." the Crow replied, as he stood Arlene down on her tied-together talons and removed the blindfold from over Arlene's eyes before he picked her back up again over his shoulder.

"Much better." Arlene sighed, while blinking her eyes to get her sight back again.

"Now, let's go and check up on your friend." the Crow said, referring the Lisa as he began walking through the underground hideout with Arlene still carried over his shoulder.

When the Crow had got back to the cage where he had Lisa locked into a cage, he gasped heavily as he could see the cage was completely empty. Lisa had somehow escaped.

"What!? She's gone!" the Crow yelled, while checking the cage door with his free wing to see how Lisa had escaped.

"What happened to her?!" Arlene inquired while shouting.

"I don't know, but you're staying with me." the Crow said, as he began walking through the underground hideout, causing Arlene to whine in disagreement. The Crow sat Arlene down into a nest on the ground and joined her seconds later.

"So..." Arlene said, while looking around the underground hideout, only to see darkness all around her.

"So, tell me. Who's the Hawk you live with?" the Crow inquired, while sitting the opposite side of Arlene in the nest.

"He's my friend." Arlene replied, wiggling her wingtips around a little to stop her wings from getting numb from the tight vines.

"You just friends. Or friends, friends?" the Crow said, asking Arlene if she and Rico were boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends.

"N-No, we're just friends." Arlene quickly answered.

"I see..." the Crow grinned, as he moved his right wing onto the side of Arlene's face and gently stroked it with one wingtip ."So, you thought I was handsome, did you?"

"Uhh..." Arlene gulped, trying to figure out a way to avoid to make out the Crow. "Why do you ask?"

"You called me "cutie". And It's very often I get to be with a lady." the Crow replied, with a bit of romance added into his sentence.

Before the Crow or Arlene could say anything further, the Crow was suddenly knocked back by a mysterious silhouette figure, who had pinned the Crow down and began putting the Crow with his wings curled like fists.

"Leave her alone!" the figure yelled, rapidly hitting the Crow across his face.

Arlene turned her head towards the fighting Crow and figure-who had turned out to be a familar friend. Arlene gasped and yelled out to the figure. "Rico!"

"Arlene!" Rico yelled in return, which had distracted from the fight and gave the Crow the upper hand (well, upper wing in their case). The Crow hit Rico really hard across his face, which had caused Rico to almost to fall unconscious.

The Crow grabbed Rico's right wing with both his talons and bended it until he heard a broken snap.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rico cried it out in agony, until the Crow had clawed his belly multiple times until Rico had finally taken enough and had passed out.

"Nooo!" Arlene screamed at the top of her lungs, while struggling the best she could to desperately get free and assist Rico.

"No-one to save you." the Crow evilly smirked, as he watched Arlene continue to struggle desperately.

"Now, let's put you somewhere else." the Crow said, picking up the injured Rico and taking him somewhere else. The Crow turned around and saw Arlene still struggling, and quickly reminded her. "If you struggle one more time, I'm pressing the button and shocking you."

As much as she didn't want to, Arlene obeyed and stopped struggling before she sighed. "Proceed on what you're doing."

"Thank you." the Crow grinned, before he walked away into the darkness.

After he was gone, Arlene began to struggled again and continued to try and get free, but the vines were too tight and she could not escape. Arlene then turned her attention towards the front of her, when she saw the Crow had already returned.

"Well, that's him gone." the Crow said, clapping both his wings together.

"Nooo!-" Arlene screamed before she was cut off when the Crow placed his wing over Arlene's beak to stop her from screaming.

"Relax, he isn't dead." the Crow reassured, before he watched Arlene sigh in relief. The Crow smirked and decided to have a bit more fun with his prisoner. He sat down in the nest with Arlene and stroked the side of her face. "Now, I believe you wanted to kiss me?"

"Uhhh..." Arlene quickly tried to think of an alternative way out of the situation she was in.

The Crow then moved his other wingtip towards the bottom of Arlene's talons and began to tickle her again.

Arlene rapidly giggled and ended up falling down on her back and desperately tried to move away, but she could not escape. "St-top...pl-lease...I-I can't...Take it.."

"Why? It's fun." the Crow said, as he watched Arlene squirm around madly.

"Please, I..c-can't...breath." Arlene continued to giggle, still squirming around the best she could to try and escape. The Crow had finally decided his fun had ended and stopped tickling Arlene and left her breathing heavily.

"Like that?" the Crow asked, placing his wing under Arlene's chin.

"Only...a..little." Arlene admitted while smiling, but it was secretly part of her plan to try and escape

"Tell me: Do you hate me? Or like me?" the Crow asked, taking his wing from under Arlene's chin.

"A little bit of like, but mostly hate." Arlene confessed.

"Is it because I kidnapped you and tied you up and placed a shock collar on your neck?" the Crow said, as he examing the shock collar, and decided he was going to be a bit kind. "Well, I think I can try and get the color off."

"That would be nice." Arlene smiled, as she looked at the collar on her neck with the corner of her eyeball.

"Well, let's try." the Crow said, as he placed his talons on Arlene's shock collar and began to pull as hard as he could. Arlene in return pulled back, but the collar would not budge.

"It won't budge." the Crow said, causing Arlene to sigh sadly. The Crow got out of the nest and walked over to a bunch of junk objects and began searching through them, hoping to maybe find a key. "Maybe I have a key somewhere. Let me look."

The Crow threw stuff everywhere and ended up throwing a metal object onto Arlene's head.

"Oww!" Arlene screamed, trying her best to rub her head with her tied-together talons, but she could not reach.

"Ug, I give up. I'll figure something out later, right now, it's bed time." the Crow said, as he walked back over to Arlene and laid down in the same nest with Arlene and laid down on his back. "Time to go sleep-sleep."

The Crow had already fallen asleep, but Arlene was still awake and he decided to give up in trying to escape.

Arlene sighed sadly as she looked over at the Crow, who had already fallen into a deep sleep. After he was completely out in his sleep, what could Arlene do now? Lisa was gone, Rico has been seriously injured and taken somewhere, and there's no-one else around.

Only a miracle could save her now. For now, Arlene had also fallen asleep and hopefully praying that a miracle would come and save her.

**Well, that didn't go so well. Rico tried to save Arlene, but failed this time and could be seriously injured. How will Arlene get out of this one? Stay tuned for chapter 27.**


	27. Rico's recovery

**Epilogue**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yep. So close and yet so far. XD I like the evil laugh. And glad you're patient for the rest. **

**MCGamemaster90: I too feel the same of everything you just said. :D**

**Jeff117: Yeah, he tried to save her, but failed. What will happen next? Let's find out. **

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yep, you're right there. Crow's are very evil indeed. And I do agree about them being bad luck.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you, Rapper. (and you're right there about the backstory part). And I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**rio craziness: Hahaha, you really hate that Crow, don't you? XD And I doubt Lisa will be back to save Arlene. And thank you. :D**

**spyrofan34: Yeah, I know the feeling. Crow's use to wake me up in the morning. XD**

**Loco Vampire: *Dialing phone number in return* Mr. Vampire, you will never find me, and you will never stop me. MWHAHAHA! *hangs up*. XD**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, there is not a way out of this one. We must pray and hope. **

**RIO2lover100: Yes. Let's hope indeed.**

**cholemcg: Yes, I read your comminuty problem, but I just wanna know one thing: why do you have PM disabled exactly? Is it because an author was bothering you? **

**Blu Razgriz: Don't be too sure. It may not be a complete waste after all. And you're right about the plot hole thing. And it's cool that you can't update because of your computer. I've been in the same situation.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I too pray for Arlene.**

After Arlene had witnessed the Crow injure her friend Rico, and had tied her up with vines and attached a shock collar onto her neck, she had fallen into a deep sleep while praying a miracle would come and save her.

Arlene then woke up and was in complete shock when she saw she was back in her tree hollow and was free from the vines and the shock collar was also gone.

Arlene leaned up in her nest and rubbed her head with her wing while looking around the hollow. "What happened?"

"You're home."

Arlene looked to her left and saw a familiar Black Hawk, but it was not Rico, it was his brother. "Ray? Why am I home? What happened?"

"Rico saved you from the Crow." Ray answered, with a grin on his beak.

"He did? But where is he?" Arlene inquired, while stretching her wings out to get the feeling back since she had been tied up for so long.

"The Crow is dead. But Rico's in the aviary. The Crow broke his wing and caused him severely damages." Ray explained, while rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

Arlene gasped silently for a second before she looked back over at Ray with a face like she was grateful and worried. "Well, at least the crow's dead, but Rico's hurt."

"Yeah, he was lucky to get there in time." Rey replied, with a face like he was gonna cry because he was worried for his big brother. "He's at some Aviary. I asked if we could see him, but we can't until tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. But hopefully he turns out OK." Arlene hoped, while laying back down in her nest with her wings placed around her body.

"He'll be fine." Ray reassured smiling. "If you're lonely, you can stay with me and mom for the night."

"No, it's fine. But thank you for the offer." Arlene replied also smiling.

"Okay. Then, I guess I better go." Ray said, as he stood back up and walked over to the hollow. Ray flew out of the hollow but not until he took one quick look back at Arlene and he called out to her. "Stay safe."

"I will!" Arlene called out to Ray as the Black hawk flew away into the distance until he was just a black spec in Arlene's sight. After he was gone, Arlene sighed sadly and laid back down in her nest before she whispered quietly to herself. "Goodbye..."

Arlene then looked up at the hollow ceiling as a tear dropped down her face and into the nest. "Goodnight, Rico. I hope you're alright."

###

The next day, Arlene had decided to visit Rico at Tulio's Aviary to see if he was feeling okay and hopefully wasn't seriously injured. Arlene finally got to the Aviary and had landed by the correct window.

Arlene look through the glass to see Tulio was slowly stroking Rico, who was laying on a table with bandages wrapped around his right wing, around his head, and across his body.

"Looks like you're healing well." Tulio said, as he slowly stroked the almost-unconscious Hawk with his finger. Tulio turned his attention towards the nearest window when he had heard a knock on the other side.

Tulio walked over to the window, where he could a female Scarlet Macaw and had opened the window for her to fly in. Tulio watched Arlene fly into his Aviary and land onto his arm.

"Hello there." Tulio greeted, as he gently stroked Arlene with his second finger on his left wing.

Arlene squawked in response with a smile on her silhouette black beak.

"You hear to see Rico?" Tulio inquired, adjusting his glasses on his eyes.

Arlene nodded in response.

**Author's note: The reason Tulio know's Rico's name because Blu introduced all of his friends to Linda and Tulio, and had told them his names with pencil and paper. XD**

"He's over there. Be careful though." Tulio warned, as he gently set Arlene down next to Rico.

Tulio walked away from Rico and Arlene to go and check on other Birds. Arlene sat down next to Rico and could not believe how injured he was. His right eye was swollen, his right wing was broken, his body was full of scratches and he could possible have brain damage.

"Hi, Rico." Arlene greeted, but could not tell he was 90 percent unconscious. Arlene changed her smile to a sad face as she watched Rico's body laying there like a ragdoll. _"Poor Rico. He looks so broken. I hope he's gonna make it."_

Arlene continued to watch over Rico, until a sign of hope appeared. Rico was beginning to open his good eye as he groaned. "Oh, aw."

"Don't move. It'll get worse." Arlene whispered to Rico before he would try and move.

Rico immediately recognized that voice and moved his good eye to his right to see Arlene sitting next to him. "Arlene? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Arlene replied smiling.

"You're OK." Rico in return managed to put on a smile on his beak before he groaned again in agony. "The pain...

"Rico, I know you're in pain." Arlene whispered to him. "But, you did fought against that crow."

"I did it...For you..." Rico was beginning to pass out again and managed to spit out one last sentence. "You're my...Friend..."

Arlene watched Rico fall back into sleep again, before Tulio had returned with a painkiller need in his hand.

Tulio gently lifted up Rico's good wing and injected the painkiller into him to try and help ease the pain for Rico since he might be there for a little while. "Here you go, little guy."

"Ah, that's the stuff." Rico talked calmly in his sleep as he could feel the painkiller ease the unbearable pain in his body.

"If you want, you can stay in the aviary until he's better." Tulio offered to Arlene.

Arlene squawked in agreement with a smile on her beak. Tulio lifted his finger up again and gently stroked Arlene's head. Though Arlene had never really interacted with humans before, she relaxed and allowed Tulio to stroke her.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Tulio had stopped stroking Arlene with his finger. Now, he then safely picked up Rico in his hands and proceeded to take him somewhere.

Tulio then looked back at Arlene, who was looking at him with a curious face. "I'm putting him in the artificial Jungle. It will make him more comfy. Do you want to come?"

Arlene nodded in response and flew onto Tulio's shoulder to join him.

Tulio smiled as he walked into the artificial Jungle (the same one Blu and Jewel were staying when Jewel's wing was recovering. Tulio opened the door with his free hand. Tulio walked through the artificial Jungle and placed Rico into one of the artificial tree hollow's and into a artificial nest.

"Okay, that should do. Keep an eye on him." Tulio said to Arlene as he placed her into the tree hollow with Rico.

After Tulio was gone, Arlene sighed as she sat down besides the nest and watched over Rico before she sighed sadly. Arlene then turned her attention to the artificial hollow exit/entrance.

Two familiar Black Hawks had flew into the artificial hollow. It was indeed Ray and Maria, Rico's mother and brother.

Ray flew over to the opposite side of Arlene by the nest and kneeled down to the nest. "Hey, bro."

Maria walked over to her youngest son and placed her wing on his shoulder. "I think he's sleeping, Ray." Maria then looked up and saw Arlene sitting next to Rico and smiled. "Hello, Arlene."

"Hello, Rico's mom." Arlene said, not knowing what her actual name was.

"My name is Maria." Maria corrected, still smiling of course.

"It's fine. I just could call you Maria then. If that's okay?" Arlene replied, also smiling.

"That's fine with me, dear." Maria reassured, before she then looked down at her injured son and sat beside him in the nest. Maria extended her right wing out to Rico and slowly stroked his chest. "My son. You're so brave."

"Indeed, he is." Arlene smiled, while rubbing the back of her neck with her wing.

Maria then looked back at Arlene and said: "You and him are such good friends. You're lucky to have a friend like him."

Arlene smiled in response until she, Ray and Maria looked down at Rico, who was mumbling in his sleep.

"He looks so...So painful." Ray said, watching his older brother mumble in agony.

"He's gonna be fine." Maria reassured her son, as she placed her left wing on his shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, he will. Rico's strong."

"He is." Arlene agreed, until suddenly Rico began to yell out in pain in his unconscious state.

Ray gasped as he jumped beside his brother and tried to keep him calm, even though he was completely weak at the moment. "Rico!"

"I'm gonna get some painkillers!" Arlene panicked, quickly departing out of the hollow like a missile, and quickly trying to find Tulio so he could assist Rico.

"It's okay, Rico." Maria whispered to her son, as she held his good wing in both of her wings to support him.

Meanwhile, Tulio was in his office reading a couple of paperwork until he saw Arlene flew directly into his office and squawking very loudly to desperately get his attention.

"What's wrong?!" Tulio quickly inquired.

Arlene quickly pointing her talons towards the artificial Jungle.

Tulio immediately understood and quickly picked up one of his needles with painkillers inside and began running towards the artificial Jungle. "Quick, let's go!"

Arlene and Tulio quickly made their way back to the artificial Jungle, where Rico continue to cry out in unbearable pain. Tulio quickly ran up to the tree and injected the painkiller into him without hesitation.

"Ah..." Rico had stopped yelling and had fallen back into a deep sleep once again.

"There we go." Tulio smiled, as he leaned back from the tree so Rico could rest.

Arlene squawked to Tulio as a "Thank you" as she landed down on his arm.

"You're welcome." Tulio smiled, as he stroked her head with his finger. Before he left, Tulio pulled out a pill from his pocked and gave it to Arlene. "If he acts up again, give him this to swallow. Okay?"

Arlene nodded in responce and flew back into the air with the pill secured in her talon.

"Good girl." Tulio said, gently stroking her head with his finger, before he walked back out of the artificial Jungle again to continue his work.

After the ornithologist was gone, Arlene flew back into the hollow, where Rico was mumbling words in his sleep. "Uhhhhhhhhh. Crow...Death...Pain...I...Uh...Mommy?..."

Arlene then noticed Maria had fallen asleep again due to her old age.

"I'm gonna take mom into the other tree." Ray said, as he placed his talons safely on Maria's shoulders and carried her out of the hollow and into another aritifical hollow for her to rest in.

After the two Black Hawk's were gone, Arlene watched over Rico like a protective guardian. After a few mintues had passed, Rico was beginning to wake up again, except he was not in pain this time, just very weak.

"..Uh...Arlene..." Rico mumbled, as he good recognise Arlene with his good eye.

"Hi, Rico." Arlene greeted, until she noticed Rico had taken her right wing in his good wing (left wing). "Arlene wait, please don't leave..."

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving." Arlene promised, still smiling of course.

"Thank you...I'm scared, Arlene." Rico admitted, as he was beginning to fade out again. "Arlene, the surgery, the pain, it's scared me."

"You'll be fine. Soon, you will be back in the air again." Arlene reassured, as she was trying to keep him from feeling pain again.

Rico managed to smile in response, before he needed to ask an important question: "Did the Crow hurt you?"

"No, he didn't." Arlene replied, as she looked at Rico, who was trying his best to stay awake.

"Good, good." Rico said, before he was beginning to feel a bit of pain again. "Oh...I'm beginning to feel pain."

Arlene quickly picked up the pill in her talon and placed it near Rico's beak. "Just swallow this pill, and you'll feel better."

Rico obeyed and swallowed the pill, which turned out to be a sleeping pill. Rico began to fall back into another deep sleep again. "Uh...I...Sleepy..."

Arlene smiled as she watched Rico fall back asleep again. For the rest of the day, Arlene decided to stay with Rico and his family until he wa fully recovered again and back in the sky like the amazing Hawk he is.

**Well, folks, Rico is alive and slowly recovering. The next chapter is the final chapter of what Rico was doing during his time with Arlene. Stay tuned for chapter 28.**


	28. How Rico came to Russia and saved Blu

**Epilogue**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, Rico is in a lot of pain alright. And thank you.**

**MCGamemaster90: I'm sure Rico gave the Crow what he deserved. (and I liked your latest chapter. It was great). XD**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yes, poor Rico indeed. :( And let's save the celebration for now. XD And thank you.**

**Loco Vampire: Nah, a vampire couldn't of helped Rico. If he did, Rico wouldn't have been in the aviary right now. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Nope, it was not a dream, Isaac. But yeah, it was a miracle. (and you turned into a blue macaw?) O_O bye!**

**RIO2lover100: Yes, let's hope he recovers indeed.**

**cholemcg: Sorry, but this story has to end soon. It may have about 4 chapters left. (and now I understand why you have PM disable. I understand and won't bug you about it anymore.) :D (but I do have one question: do you have a YouTube channel?)**

**Rapper the red macaw: It was emotional indeed. XD And yes, Rico is in agony. Let's hope he will fully recover.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, Rico is almost completely broken. Let's hope he can fully recover and be back to his old-self. (and it's good that you might be able to update again. I hope you can. XD)**

**rio craziness: Yes, my friend. Put the gun away. XD and thank you very much for the song. It was great, I liked it. XD And I will try to stay on top.**

**spyrofan34: Like I told you in PM: Rico managed to defeat the Crow but took serious injuries in the process. And I guess the Crow just likes jewelry. XD**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yep, it's a good thing they've been rescued. And let's hope Rico can recover soon.**

A few weeks had passed since Rico's recovery after he had battled the Crow to save Arlene, his friend. It was quiet peaceful morning throughout Rio de Janeiro's Jungle.

In Rico's tree hollow, Rico, who was not back to his normal-self, was sleeping peacefully in his nest. Rico mumbled in his sleep while moving around in his nest. "No, mom, I don't wanna get up yet.

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw had gone to the rock 'n' roll Club she had introduced Rico to a little while ago. Arlene walked into the Club with a very happy face. "Party time!"

When Arlene had walked inside, a familiar friendly voice greeted her. "Hey, Arlene!"

Arlene followed the familiar voice, to see it was one of her best friends: Daisy. Arlene smiled as she walked over to her friend."Hey, Daisy!"

"So, how have you been?" Daisy inquired, as Arlene was now standing right in front of of her.

"I've been fine." Arlene answered, while rubbing the back of her neck with her wing. "I haven't even drunk a single drink today."

"Oh really?" Daisy smirked, picking up a bird-sized cup in her talon that had vodka poured inside. Daisy passed the drink to Arlene for her to drink "If you're fine, then drink this vodka."

"I will then." Arlene replied, accepting the cup of vodka, seconds later drinking it down her beak. Though Arlene never use to drink alcohol, ever since she met Rico, Arlene had gotten quite into it.

While Arlene continued to drink her vodka, she could hear a small conversation nearby with two Yellow and Blue Macaws.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, Blu has been kidnapped by the Sentinel and taken to Russia. No-one knows if he's gonna be rescued."

Arlene's eyes widened as she just remember who Blu was aftr Rico had told her about his friends and spat out her drink, which spilt down all of Daisy's coat of feathers.

"Eww, Arlene!" Daisy whined, while scrubbing her body with wings to try and get the stains out of her feathers.

"Sorry Daisy, I gotta go!" Arlene quickly said, departing out of the Club like a missle and quickly flying through the Jungle as fast as her wings would carry her. _"I gotta get Rico."_

###

Back with Rico, who was STILL sleeping peacefully in his nest. However, he's snoozy sleep was interrupted by thunderous screams coming from outside his tree.

It was Arlene, who quickly departed in Rico's tree hollow and jumped into his nest and began shaking him with her wings while panting heavily. "Rico! Rico! Rico! Rico! Wake up!

"Arlene, what gives!?" Rico annoyingly asked, as he rubbed his eyes with his wings. "You woke me up!"

"Yeah, I know!" Arlene countered his sentence, as she stood back from her friend so Rico had a bit of space. Arlene quickly explained why she had woken Rico up. "Because Blu is in danger!"

After saying that warning, Rico immediately jumped up out of the nest. "Blu's in danger!?"

"Yes, he's in danger!" Arlene repeated a second time. "I was at the club. Then I was listening to a conversation from two birds. That's when they said Blu was kidnapped by someone called 'the Sentinel' and was taken to Russia!"

"The Sentinel! I thought he was gone!" Rico panicked, as he extended his wings out and flew into mid-air.

"Uhh...who exactly is the Sentinel?" Arlene inquired since she had never heard of the gigantic Eagle before in her life.

"Some Eagle-well, 4 times the size of a normal eagle!" Rico answered, as he flew out of his tree hollow

"Whoa. That's huge!" Arlene gasped, while following Rico out of the tree hollow.

"Exactly! Now move your tail feathers, let's go!" Rico said, placing his talons on Arlene's back and giving her a big push through mid-air, desperate to save his friend now.

"Ok! Geez. Now you wake up!" Arlene groaned, as she moved away from Rico's grip and quickly flew through the Jungle as quick as she could.

"Just come on!" Rico repeated a second time, while they both flew through the Jungle together. While Rico and Arlene were flying, Rico was thinking important things in his mind. _"I know I was supposed to stay hidden, but now I don't have a choice!_ To the airport!"

**And that is how Rico knew about Blu being in Russia. **

**WARNING SPOILERS FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY.**

**For those who have read "Rio 3 the party never ends" that is when Rico and Arlene rescue Blu just before the Sentinel would kill him.**


	29. Rico's final backstory

**Epilogue**

**rio craziness: Yep, you're right. If Rico didn't know Blu was in Russia after being kidnapped, he would've been killed. And thank you very much.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and yes that's how they found out about Blu in Russia. (And did Daisy deserve to be spat on?)XD**

**Blu Razgriz: Yep, you're are very correct indeed. That's why I decided to make "Epilogue" longer by having Rico talk about interesting parts of his life. (And sorry to hear about the problems you're having to try an update. But like I said, I can wait. XD)**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yes, it was a good cliffhanger, but you read "Rio 3 the party never ends" so you know what happens next. :D**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, that's how Rico knew about Blu and the others being in Russia. And thank you. XD**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yes, very interesting. And you're right, Rico is close to finishing his important parts in his life. **

**Jeff117: No, not exactly came back. Just a memory. :D**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, it does make a lot of sense indeed. And glad you liked that part. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, it leads all the way to here. (Oh, my, Isaac turned into a Blue Macaw again.) *Picks up sniper* Isaac, you better fly away. XD Nah, I'm kidding. *Puts gun back down*.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, Rico really does care about all of his friends alright. **

**cholemcg: Yes, I saw the video on YouTube. It made my feel sad. I left a comment on it. My YouTube name is: riodejaneirolover80. (And I planning to watch Despicable Me 2.) XD Also, I saw your picture for "Carlos and Jasmine sitting in a tree" and I like it, but if you like I can make you another one. I am good at editing pictures, but it's your choice.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, this is how he found out alright. And thanks.**

**Present time**

"So that's how you knew I was in Russia." Blu said, now finally understanding how Rico came to his aid all those years ago when Blu was captured by the Sentinel.

"Yep." Rico grinned, while he watched all his friends sitting in front of him in his tree hollow. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica, Yuri, and Arlene.

"Is there anything else we should know, Rico?" Jewel kindly inquired, while her husband placed his right wing around her.

Rico thought about what Jewel had said for a couple of minutes with his wingtip placed under his chin. Rico's expression then turned into a sad one when he had just remembered what had happened one day that he never forgot.

"My older brother...Pueblo..." Rico replied with his eyes closed and his head lowered as a tear shred down his face. "He was killed by a Toucan...I hunted him down..."

###

**Backstory**

It was a quiet peaceful night throughout the entire City of Rio de Janeiro. Amongst Rio's Jungle home to every Bird across Rico, there had just been a tragic death for a certain Black Hawk.

In the local Jungle, the medium-aged black hawk named Rico was kneeling down to a grave with a couple of tears dropping from his ocean blue eyes. That grave was his brothers, who had died a couple of days ago.

Pueblo was ambushed by a Toco-Toucan named Vitor, who had his men beaten Pueblo up and clawed his wings and let him fall to his death. Rico was so full of rage, he knew what he was about to do, but he was not sure if he could do it again.

"Rico..."

Rico lifted his head up and turned around to see his younger brother Ray. "Ray."

"Rico...What are you gonna do?" Ray asked his big brother, while walking closer to him. "Are you gonna get revenge?"

"I...I don't know." Rico replied, lowering his head and shredding a couple more tears out of his eyes and watching them drop to the ground. "I felt nothing but empty inside when I avenged Christina. I don't know if I can do it again."

"Are you gonna let Vitor get away it?! He killed our brother, Rico!" Ray yelled with his wings spread out wide.

"I KNOW!" Rico bellowed, as he fell back down to his knees. Rico wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Even if I did wanna stop him, I don't know where he is."

...

...

...

"I do." Ray announced, causing his brother to become a little shocked and surprise

"You do?" Rico queried, leaning back up onto his talons and putting his wings back to his sides.

"Yeah, Vitor was afraid someone would come for him and plans to leave Rio on one of those...Silver-bird-thingys." Ray replied, while trying to remember what the flying object was called that he had seen in the sky almost everyday.

"Planes." Rico corrected with a smirk across his dark grey beak, before he extended his wings out and flew into the air. "Then I guess that's why I'm heading. Take care of mom while I'm gone."

"I will!" Ray called out to his brother while waving his wing in the air. _"Good luck, Rico. Avenge our brother."_

###

After leaving his brother in the Jungle, Rico was now flying through the city of Rio de Janeiro, but was flying really high in the sky. As Rico continued his flight, his mind was so concentrated on taking revenge on Vitor, he had no idea another bird was flying straight towards him.

Rico gasped as he quickly flew out of the way just in time. A female blue macaw, who looked like she was crying, flew straight past him and great speed. "Hey! Watch it, lady!"

The macaw continued to fly away. Rico quickly ignored what had just happened and began to continue his flight through the city. Rico then began to fly lower to the ground so he could find Vitor faster before it was too late.

_"Who ever thought I'd be taken revenge on someone during Carnaval?"_ Rico thought, while he looked down and saw the parades and people celebrating Carnaval and smiled.

Rico's smile soon faded and his raised a curious eyebrow when he saw one of the floats was designed like a chicken. _"What kind of float is that?_ Hehehe."

Rico had finally made it to the airport where he could see a couple of cargo planes, and one of those were possible the plane that vitor would be escaping on very soon.

Rico continued to look around from where he was flying until he could see a small cargo plane being loaded with boxes. Rico saw the two men loading boxes, and gasped when he saw there was a cage with a very familiar Bird.

_"VITOR!"_ Rico yelled in his thought, while he departed down to the ground as fast as he could like the speed of light. Rico tried to go down even faster as he could see the men only had two more boxes and the cage with Vitor inside to load onto the plane.

"Come on!" Rico groaned, as he was watched the two men finishing loading the boxes and the cage into the plane.

The two men had got into the place cockpit, seconds later the cargo door was beginning to close.

Rico quickly tried to fly inside the plane before it was too late. Just as the plane door was about to close fully, Rico managed to fly inside just in time and landed down beside one of the boxes.

Vitor, who was sitting in his cage, looked out of his cage when he thought he heard something fall inside. _"Hmmmm, must just be my imgation." _

While the Toco-Toucan was sitting in his cage, thinking he had successfully escaped, Rico hid behind a box as he waited for the plane to take off. He wait a few minutes as the plane had to drive around the runway once to warm the tires up.

After a few more minutes, the plane was now going at full speed and had finally taken off into the air and was flying through the sky at about 10000 feet in the air

Vitor had decided to go out of his cage since it wasn't unlocked, and went for a little walk through the plane. Rico saw his target move out into the open and emerged from the shadows like an Assassin. "Vitor."

Vitor immediately panicked and jumped away with his wings up in self-defensive. "AH! YOU!"

"YOU killed my BROTHER!" Rico angrily accused, pointing one of his wingtips at the Toucan. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Shut up!" Vitor yelled, as he curled his wings like fists and got prepared to attack. "I killed your brother, and he was tougher than you will ever be. Let's see what you can do."

"Very well." Rico agreed, also lifting his wings up in self-defensive and was ready to take revenge.

The Black Hawk and Toco-Toucan charged directly at each other and began brawling with each other, desperately trying to kill the other for their own reasons.

_I'm winning, you're losing_  
_I'm falling, your agony_  
_Lower than Lower before_  
_Your forgotten memory_

Rico jumped on top of Vitor and rapidly hit him across his face.

Vitor blocked one of Rico's wings and got him into a wing-lock and managed to punch him back off.

_My heaven, your hell_  
_I'm killing, you're fantasy_  
_More and more, you follow_  
_Your divorced reality_

Vitor dodged one of Rico's attacks and grabbed the Hawk's throat in his talon and squeezed as hard as he could to try and suffocate Rico.

Rico wasn't gonna give up and placed his talon under Vitor's belly and grabbed hard, hard enough to make Vitor let go of his throat.

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

Vitor grabbed Rico's wing and flipped him down to the floor by tripping his leg.

Rico dodged before Vitro could strike again and bit Vitor's leg.

_Identity, fantasy_  
_Heresy, Killing me_  
_Lower and lower,before_  
_This thing to feed_

_Hypocrite, Lunatic_  
_Fanatic, heretic_  
_More and more you follow_  
_Your divorced reality_

Rico kicked Vitor to the ground again and jumped on top of him and began hitting him rapidly with his right wing while using his left wing to hold Vitor down. "I will end you for all you have done!"

Just when it looked like Rico was about to him, Vitor finally managed to dodge one of Rico's wings and kick him back off of him.

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

Vitor then pushed Rico to the ground and rapidly clawed Rico's belly and chest multiple times. When Vitor tried to go for his wings, Rico dug his toes into Vitor's face and clawed him across his face, which would without a doubt leave a scar.

"My face!" Vitor shouted, rubbing his face with his wing. "You clawed my face!"

"That's not all I'm about to do!" Rico countered, tackling Vitor back to the ground again.

_Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic_

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

Vitor grabbed Rico's throat and threw him against the wall, almost causing his skull to break. Rico groaned until he looked up and saw there was a heavy crate above me, which look like it was gonna fall at any second.

Vitor chuckled as he cracked his neck and was ready to finish the job. "Now you die."

Vitor charged directly at Rico with his talons out and was ready to finish what he had started. Just as he was about to kill another Hawk, Rico maneuvered out of the way and caused Vitor to hit the wall with great force.

Rico chuckled and folded his wings.

"What's so funny?" Vitor asked, while rubbing his head due to hitting the wall that hard.

Rico didn't answer and continued to smirk, before he pointing his wingtip above Vitor.

Vitor looked up and immediately gulped when he saw a crate falling down towards him and great speed. "Uh-oh."

Rico covered his eyes as the crate hit Vitor directly on top of him which crushed the Toucan's body and left black feathers scattered across the place.

Rico looked at the dead Toucan under the heavy crate and looked at him with his eyes half-closed and a not forgiving look on his face. _"Isso era para o meu irmão._ (That was for my brother.)"

Rico then saw the lever-handle to open the cargo door. Rico flew up to the switch and pulled it down with his talons and watched the cargo door open which would lead him to freedom.

Rico did not hesitate and jumped out of the plane and began making his way back to Rio. (while he traveled back to his home, music began to play in the background as he fell down from the sky.

While he fell down towards the ground, music began to play in the background.

_No security  
__Yeah (Whoop Whoop!)  
__Yeah (Whoop Whoop!)  
____No security_

_Backup, behind the line you hear them,_  
_Them sirens gonna see them,_  
_That heat they finally blasting_  
_They playing with my heartbeat (Yeah!)_

_My body grind you shattered_  
_Now walk the line they firing_  
_You hear them sirens (Whoop Whoop!)_  
_You hear them sirens_

Rico closed his eyes and felt the breeze blow across his face as he allowed his body to carry him back down to Earth.

_Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_  
_Before you turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up (That's right)_

___Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_  
_Before you turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up (That's right)_

"Ahhhh, once again, I won." Rico cheered, as he laid down in mid-air with his wings placed behind his neck and his talons crossed over each other.

_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

___So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for (__No security)_

_____So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

_______So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

_One of those nights_  
_You think your startin' this war._  
_You're with your boys, you had some drinks,_  
_You're gonna to take this too far._

_You in the way you gon get spaded_  
_Causality of this game. (Be Careful)_  
_I'm your alarm your time has come_  
_And boy your love's just a thing._

_Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_  
_Before you turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up (That's right)_

___Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_  
_Before you turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up (That's right)_

Rico peaked his eyes opened and looked up at the sky with a smile on his beak. He was thinking to himself in his thoughts and a tear shredded again from his eye. _"I hope I made you proud, Pueblo." _

_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

___So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for (__No security)_

_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

___So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for (__No security)_

_____No security  
________No security  
__________No security  
____________No security  
______________No security_

_Backup, behind the line you hear them,_  
_Them sirens gonna see them,_  
_That heat they finally blasting_  
_They playing with my heartbeat _

_My body grind you shattered_  
_Now walk the line they firing_  
_You hear them sirens (Whoop Whoop!)_  
_You hear them sirens_

_Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_  
_Before you turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up (That's right)_

"I guess it's almost over now. Maybe I can finally leave this peaceful life always wanted." Rico talked to himself, before he began whistling a song to himself.

___Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_  
_Before you turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up (That's right)_

_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

___So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for (__No security)_

___So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

___So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),_  
_Tell me what you're waiting for _

_____No security_

Rico opened his eyes and saw he was getting close to the ground so he extended his wings out from his sides and took flight and flew back into the City of Rio de Janeiro.

_"Ahhh. I think I might go to the Club to see Nico and Pedro."_ Rico thought to himself, as he began flying towards the City where his two friends, Nico and Pedro's Club was located.

**And that is how Rico took revenge against the Vitor the Toco-Toucan. Oh and for those who are not aware, this part takes place during the same time Blu and Jewel had just finally got the chain off of their talons, and when they were almost smuggled out of Rio.**

**And for those who read "The beginning of a beautiful love story" that is when Rico and Blu first met. Rico had traveled to the Club after his revenge on Vitor.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for "One last party".**


	30. One last party

**Epilogue**

**rio craziness: Yep, it is great that Rico had taken his revenge against Vitor. (and you're correct, that is the name of the song.) and thank you very much, friend. :D**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: YA! Indeed. And yes you are very correct about the Rico meeting Jewel part. And thank you very much. XD**

**cholemcg: I would edit your picture, but trouble is: how would I send it? And you're not being annoying at all. And yes the chicken float was a big giveaway indeed. :D (and I like your pictures, and I'm glad you like my videos. Did you see the fan-made trailers I made for Rio the Darkness? **

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, this is the end of Rico's backstory. :( and I hope you enjoy the rest. **

**RIO2lover100: Glad you liked how Rico avenged his brother. :D**

**Blu Razgriz: Wow, you really do have a thing with planes. You played all the Ace Combat games, and you've even flew an actual plane. :D you're really good with planes. And yes, this story is coming to a very close end. Only this chapter and a couple more to go. :(**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you very much, Rapper. :D and I'm glad you love the songs too.  
**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Glad you're happy that Rico avenged his brother. And there is only a couple of chapters to go. XD**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: (ehh, nothing much, just a chapter.) lol, fatality. This isn't Mortal Kombat. And yes, we are coming to the end of this story soon. **

**spyrofan34: Sorry, my friend. All things come to an end, and I will miss you too. :(**

**Loco Vampire: No-one said you had to read the song. :) and yes, his name is Vitor. XD**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Thank you very much, and you might have heard that song before. XD**

**(non-member) Guest: You're welcome.**

**(non-member) Guest: As a gift you will give me a link? What link? **

**(non-member) Guest: Nothing. (also, are you the same person who left the other two reviews above?**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, I'm updating crazy alright. I'm updating everyday again like in the past. XD And yes I am close to the end of this story. And thank you. **

It was over. Rico's backstory was finally over once and for all. Another chapter in in the book was finally complemented. Especially for Blu and Jewel.

Blu was the first one to speak after Rico had just finished talking about his life story. "Woah, that's a pretty interesting life you have lived, Rico."

"I know." Rico replied, while rubbing the back of his neck with his wing. "I guess it's ALL over now. You all know EVERYTHING about me."

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel said, before you raised a smile across her beak. "How about we all go to the Club?"

"Sounds good to me." Blu agreed smiling.

"YA!" all of the adolescent Blue Macaws agreed too, as they stood up out of Rico's nest and stretched their talons.

The Blue Macaws, the Black Hawk, the Scarlet Macaw and the Canary and Cardinal extended their wings and flew out of Rico's tree hollow and were now heading to the one placed which never seemed to get old after all these years: the Samba Club.

###

After a short-flight through the Jungle, the Birds had finally made it to the Samba Club, where the locals were already inside enjoying themselves as usual.

When they got inside, Nico and Pedro flew up to the stage while the crow continued to dance around in the Club.

"Alright, everyone, listen up: our friend Arlene here is about to sing for us all!" Nico announced with his wings spread.

"Arlene, the stage is all yours." Pedro said, as he and Nico moved out of the way for Arlene to sing her song.

The Crow fell silent while they watched the Scarlet Macaw clear her throat and was ready to sing.

_All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky_  
_Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take you high_  
_What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why_  
_Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take you high_

Everyone on the dance-floor moved out of the way for Blu, Jewel, Rico, Nico, Pedro, Lev, Lola, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica, and Yuri so they could all have free space to dance in since they were without doubt, the best dancers they had ever seen.

"Jewel..." Blu said, but cut off his sentence as he knew Jewel would already know what he means. Blu had his wing out to Jewel for her to accept.

"With pleasure." Jewel smiled, accepting her husband's wing, before they both began to dance together.

_Sun is up, move your body _  
_I got moves and all the night, I'm in the city, yeah_  
_I came up to this party_  
_I was up with this the DJ starts the beat, yeah_  
_Sun is up, sun is up, sun is up, sun is up_

All of the other Birds in the Club began to dance with each other. Blu with Jewel, Nico with Perla, Pedro with Henrietta, Yuri with Jessica, Lev with Lola.

As for Rico, he was dancing on his own, performing backflips and breaking dancing on the floor.

Rey, Azul, and Crystal were dancing with three of Rafael's kids: Sophia, Maria, and Carlos."

_All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky_  
_Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take you high_  
_What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why_  
_Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take you high, ooh_

The Birds across the dance-floor were dancing like they had never danced before.

Blu and Jewel wrapped their wings around each other and began to spin around in circles while looking in each other's chocolate and turquoise eyes like there was no tomorrow.

_All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky_  
_Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take you high_  
_What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why_  
_Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take you high, ooh_

"Jewel! I love you so much!" Blu yelled due to the music in the Club being so loud.

"Blu! I love you, too!" Jewel also yelled in return.

_Sun is up, move your body_  
_I got moves and all the night, I'm in the city, yeah_  
_I came up to this party_  
_I was up which is the DJ starts the beat, yeah_  
_Sun is up, sun is up, sun is up, sun is up_

_All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky_  
_Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take you high_  
_What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why_  
_Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take you high, ooh_

Blu and Jewel continued to spin in circles as their beaks moved closer, closer and closer until finally, they were kissing passionately, with their eyes closed and tongues dancing around in each other's moves.

_All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky_  
_Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take you high_  
_What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why_  
_Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take you high, ooh_

All the other Birds in the Club clapped their wings as they watched Blu and Jewel kiss in the middle of the dance floor while their friends continued to dance circles around them with their dance partners.

**And so the last party we will ever see. So sad...:(...Very sad. Next chapter coming soon.**


	31. Remembering the past

**Epilogue**

**RIO2lover100: I'm glad you enjoyed Rico's backstory, and this chapter. :D Thank you.**

**Jeff117: Yes, it was very cute indeed. :)**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: It's okay, Isaac. Let out your feelings. :D And now you will see what's next.**

**cholemcg: We all hate goodbyes. (And I like you're story Carlos and Jasmine. It's great). And it's cool that you're writer's block. I am patient. XD**

**(non-member) Guest: Yeah? **

******(non-member) Guest: You're welcome!**

**********(non-member) Guest: Thank you.**

**********Rapper the red macaw: Yes, it was sad but romantic. And thank you.**

**************(non-member) Guest: Good point? What point was that then?**

******************(non-member) Guest: Right?**

**********************(non-member) Guest: WHOOA! What did I do?**

**************************(non-member) Guest: Yike's indeed.**

**************************rio craziness: Yes, that was the last party you will ever see for this story line. And thank you very much.**

**************************MCGamemaster90: Yes...Very beautiful indeed. And you're correct, that is what the song was called. **

**************************Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, the song is very catchy to listen to. I like it. :D**

******************************(non-member) Guest: Bless You. **

**********************************(non-member) Guest: What do I do? Uhhhhh.**

**********************************Dust the Hedgehog: I thank you. I didn't think I was one of the best author's here. And yes, this is my last story. **

**********************************Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Yes, it was very sad indeed. Thank you, and glad you liked Rico's backstory. Yes, you're right, everything does have to come to an end. **

**********************************Blu Razgriz: Yes, this story is very, very close to an end soon. And you said 'final speech'. I can't wait to see what that will be. (And I hope you do write a sequel to your story. I liked the one you wrote so far.)**

**********************************Loco Vampire: You really don't like reading song lyrics, do you? :D**

**********************************Blu100-Jewel100: Yes. Very beautiful indeed. XD**

**********************************(non-member) Guest: WELL, SAY IT NEXT TIME! :D**

After the LONG night at the Club, all of the Birds had decided to go back to their tree hollow's, ready to sleep for the night.

Blu and Jewel had returned to their tree hollow together just after they had said goodbye to their children and friends.

Jewel was sat in the center of the nest with Blu, who was sitting behind Jewel with his dark blue wings around her.

"Today was fun, wasn't it, Jewel?" Blu asked, lifting his wing up from over Jewel's body and stroking her head.

"Yeah, it was lovely." Jewel replied smiling, before Blu moved his wing back around her body and rest his chin on her head.

"Well, now that we know about Rico's life, I guess there's nothing else to do now." Blu said, as he felt Jewel's feathery crown gently tickle his neck which Blu had enjoyed.

While the lovebirds stayed silent and gazed out of the tree hollow, Blu had left off a sigh while moving his eyeballs down so he could see Jewel.

"What's wrong, Blu?" Jewel inquired, hearing her husband sigh like he was upset.

"Remember the good times we had here?" Blu replied, as he closed his eyes and began remembering the best times he had since he was in Rio, and with Jewel.

###

The past

_"BLU, you're crazy, what are you doing?!" Jewel said surprised._

_"I'm not going to let you go! We're chained-to-each-other-birds, remember?" Blu replied._

_Jewel couldn't believe what Blu just said as she realized he loved her. Shocked and touched by Blu's risk, she pushed her beak into his in a passionate kiss. Blu was wide eyed and surprised but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Blu then felt his heart beating and beating a lot faster, he let Jewel go in his wings, he gently gripped Jewel in his talons and opened his wings and started flying just before he hit the sea._

_"Oh wow," Blu said noticing he was flying._

_"BLU, YOU'RE FLYING!" Jewel yelled excitedly._

_"Yeah, you're right, I'm flying. I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Blu replied._

###

_Blu and Jewel shared a hug for the first time, even though she could only hug with one wing, Blu broke the hug and had to ask her something._

_"Jewel?" Blu asked._

_"Yeah?" She replied_

_"We are together now aren't we?" Blu asked a little fearful of what Jewel would do to him._

_"Of course we are, why do you think I kissed you?" Jewel asked._

_"Well, I thought that was just a moment-" Blu didn't get the chance to finish when Jewel quickly got him off from his sentence._

_"No, Blu, it wasn't. I kissed you because I love you, you jumped after me, even though you couldn't fly just to be with me a couple of more seconds, that's the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." Jewel finished hugging him once again._

###

_"Jewel, you did it." Blu said happily. Jewel sat up and saw three beautiful white eggs lying in front of her._

_Jewel smiled happily, as she stood up. "Blu, they're here."_

_"Yeah, I know." Blu replied joining her standing up. "You did it, Jewel."_

_"No, Blu, we did it." Jewel said happily._

_As they both admired their new eggs, Jewel yawned and suddenly started to loose balance. Before she fell down, Blu caught her and gently laid her down. "Woah, you alright there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just so tired." Jewel yawned with her eyes half-closed._

_"You get some rest, Jewel." Blu said._

_"But my children-" Jewel slightly panicked, leaning up a little._

_"Shhhhh, it's ok, Jewel." Blu said escorting her back down. "I'll watch them and keep them warm. You did your job, now I'll do mine." Blu smiled giving her a quick kiss._

_"Thank you, Blu. And thanks for being there for me." Jewel cooed, as she could feel her body crying for sleep._

_"And thank you for giving me a family." Blu replied. Jewel then finally fell asleep, exhausted from giving birth. Blu turned around back to his unborn children. "I'm almost there."_

###

_"Please don't leave me, Jewel, please, I love you so much." Blu pleaded, still holding his head close to Jewel's with one wing on Jewel's stomach while he held her other wing in his. "I don't want you or the baby to go please Jewel come back."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Blu was crying heavily with his eyes closed, a slight coughing noise was heard. Blu opened his eyes and saw Jewel was alive! Jewel blinked her eyes a little, her normally beautiful eyes were now slightly red._

_"Blu." Jewel said happily, with her eyes half closed, and managing to put on a smile._

_"Jewel, you're alive, oh, thank God!" Blu said happily hugging Jewel, never wanting to let her go again._

_As Blu was hugging his Wife, they both suddenly realized one thing. "The baby!"_

_Blu released Jewel from the hug, the second he let go, Jewel quickly rubbed her stomach feeling her unborn child, Blu also stroked the other side of her stomach. Luckily it was fine and seemed to have no damage._

_"Is the baby ok?" Blu quickly asked, slightly panicking._

_"It's fine really trust me." Jewel quickly reassured._

_Blu hugged Jewel tightly again, also giving her a kiss on the head. "Jewel, promise me you'll never leave your lovehawk again."_

_"I promise, Blu, I'll never you leave you again." Jewel promised, putting on a smile on her beak, as her husband continued to hug her tightly._

###

_Blu and Jewel looked at each other. They tried, to hold in their feelings, and hold their anger. They couldn't fight it anymore, and pulled each other in a hug_

_"Jewel! I'm so sorry," Blu apologized._

_"No Blu, I am!" Jewel protested._

_"No, we both are!" They said sorry simultaneously. The lovebirds both pulled each other in to a passionate kiss._

###

_Blu, I'm glad you're okay, I was scared you would've died," Jewel said._

_"Well, I had to defend my family, it's always a father's responsibility." Blu said to his wife._

_"You know, Blu, we Brazilian ladies like a tough guy." Jewel said playfully._

_"Is that so? We do I get an award?" Blu replied._

_"Yeah, come here, you crazy lovehawk." Jewel said as she grabbed Blu and started making out with him._

###

_Jewel sat up and her beautiful light blue feathers were now a muddy brown._

_"Oh," Jewel complained shaking herself off to try and get the mud away._

_"That wasn't so bad, was it, Jewel?" Blu laughed._

_"I hate you!" Jewel simply replied,_

_"I love you too." Blu replied._

###

_"I can't believe this is my punishment." Blu grunted. For Jewel's reward, and Blu's defeat, Blu had to walk all the way back home, with Jewel on his back._

_Jewel chuckled, and patted Blu's head "Next time, you might wanna do better."_

_Blu stopped, and turned his head, to meet Jewel's. "I am never playing this game, again."_

_"Yeah, yeah, now mush." Jewel said, giving him a little kick on his side._

_"I'm a Bird, not a Horse!" Blu said._

_"Just go, Bobo." Jewel smiled, resting her head on his back._

_"Sure thing, Angel." Blu mumbled, before walking again._

###

_Jewel looked to her left and seeing her offspring sleeping. Jewel leaned her head back down and moved her eyeballs up to see Blu. "Blu?"_

_"Mmmmmm?" Blu said, while looking down at her._

_"Do...Do you think its gonna be sad, when our chicks leave?" Jewel said, as he face turned sadly._

_"Yeah, it will be sad, but we can't keep them here forever." Blu replied._

_"I know, it...it..was just...fun being a parent." Jewel said, as she suddenly began to cry._

_"Hey-hey, Jewel, it's ok, we're always gonna be parents." Blu said, comforting, while gently wiping her tears away with his wingtip._

_"But, I never knew I'm gonna miss them so much." Jewel replied, still crying out of her turquoise eyes._

_"Its ok, Jewel, it's not like we're not gonna be seeing them ever again, they'll always be our children." Blu said, as he tried to calm her down. "Shhhh, don't cry."_

_"I guess." Jewel sniffed._

_"We could always have another baby." Blu said, as a joke trying to cheer her up._

_"After the pain from last time? No way!" Jewel said, putting on a smile on her sad face._

_"Don't be sad, Jewel, we'll always be a mom and dad, no matter what." Blu said._

_"Thank you, Blu, as long as you're here, I'll be fine. You're always gonna be there for me aren't you?" Jewel asked, as she stopped crying, but still had teardrops under her eyes._

_"Of course I will, Jewel." Blu replied, as he put on a smile. "I promised I'd be here for you. And I've kept that promise."_

_"Thank you, Blu. You're so good to me." Jewel smiled, while she got herself cozy again in Blu's wings._

###

_Fernando left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Blu and Jewel got up from out of the blanket and over to their breakfast._

_"Ladies first." Blu said, gesturing his good wing to the mangos._

_"Why, thank you, Blu." Jewel smiled, walked over to the plate. Jewel picked up a mango in her talon and began to much away. Seconds later Blu began to eat his mango; Jewel looked over at Blu and thought: "Wow, such a gentleman?"_

_The two lovebirds finished their mangos, together; Blu picked up his cup of hot chocolate in his talon; Jewel did the same._

_"Well, here's a toast." Blu said, lifting his cup up._

_"Yep, to peace." Jewel smiled, also lifting her cup up._

_"Here-here." Blu said, clicking his cup together with Jewel's_

###

_Night time had finally arrived in Rio. After the successful battle, all of the Birds had returned home. In the Blue Macaws family tree, Jewel had just finished watching her children fall into a peaceful sleep._

_While she watched her children sleeping, Blu walked behind Jewel with his wings spread out. He tied them both around Jewel and pecked her cheek, before he asked: "Jewel, wanna go to sleep now?"_

_"Yeah, I am a little tired." Jewel admitted, before she let off a yawn._

_Blu escorted both him and Jewel into the nest and laid them both down. Jewel turned herself around and moved herself closer to Blu until their bodies touched together._

_Jewel smiled at her lovehawk, while she got comfy in his wing. "Blu, you did good today."_

_"You did too, Jewel." Blu smiled, while he stroked her head to Jewel's enjoyment. "You were the one who captured Kate."_

_"I know." Jewel grinned, before she laid her head down on Blu's feathery chest. "You know, Blu. There's nothing left now."_

_"Whatta mean, Jewel?" Blu inquired._

_"Well, we defeated Nigel, the Sentinel, Johnny, and now we've defeated what's left of the Gangsters." Jewel explained. "So, now what?"_

_"I guess we can finally have a peaceful life. Just like we wanted a couple of years ago." Blu replied, while he rested the top of his head on Jewel's head._

_"Yeah." Jewel agreed, before she let off a sad sigh. "Blu?"_

_"Yeah?" Blu replied._

_"I had a dream the other night. I dream that our chicks were finally grown up and ready to leave the nest." Jewel answered, before she shredded a couple of tears. "It was so sad-"_

_"Jewel, Jewel, it's okay." Blu reassured, while he wiped a couple of tears away with his wingtip._

_"Blu, you know that's gonna happen eventually." Jewel said, with tears still in her eyes._

_"Jewel, honey. It'll be okay. It's not like they're not just gonna go and leave forever. We'll still see them again." Blu whispered to gently keep her calm._

_"I know." Jewel sniffed, before she closed her eyes and got cozy again on Blu's chest. "Goodnight, Blu. I love you so much."_

_"Goodnight, Jewel. I love you, too." Blu smiled, before to too closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep-sleep._

###

Present time

"Yeah, I remember." Jewel replied, who was also thinking about good times she had ever since she met Blu.

Blu laid down in the nest while still holding onto Jewel in his wings.

Jewel turned herself around and moved closer to Blu until their body's touched.

Jewel then moved her head up to see Blu while resting her head on his neck. "Blu? Can I confess something with you?"

"Of course you can, Jewel." Blu said smiling. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...I'm...I'm afraid you will laugh." Jewel replied, unsure if you wanted to tell her husband.

"Jewel, I'm your husband. You can tell me. I promise I will not augh." Blu promised, while using his wing to stroke the back of Jewel's head.

"Okay." Jewel grinned, as Blu stopped stroking her head with his wing. "I'm afraid...Of death."

""Afraid of death?"" Blu repeated, before he chuckled a little in response. "Jewel, there's nothing to be afraid of. That's just a part of life."

"I know, Blu..." Jewel sighed, leaning her head down on Blu's neck. "I just don't wanna be alone and not see you or the kids ever again."

"Jewel...It's okay." Blu reassured smiling, as he moved one of his wings into Jewel's right wing and held it. "We'll never be alone...Ever."

Jewel couldn't help but smile at her husband's comfort as she and Blu shared a quick kiss with each other.

"Blu, you're the best thing that happened to me." Jewel said with a smile and tears dropping out of her turquoise eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jewel." Blu replied, as he held Jewel close to him in his wings.

The two lovebirds had finally fallen asleep in their nest (Blu with his wings around Jewel).

Now that they had finally heard about Rico's life, their kids had left the nest, and they had peace and quiet for years-what now? What could possible be next? I guess there's only one thing they could do now: live peacefully for the rest of their lives.

Until one day, death will finally take them from this World and into the next World. A peaceful place where Blu and Jewel deserve to go to.

Heaven.

**The end is near, ladies and gentleman. Everything is finally coming to an end. Blu and Jewel will now live their lives to the fullest until one day, death will tear them apart.**

**Grand finale chapter coming next...**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Well, everyone. This is it, the final chapter of my stories. I hope you all like it, and please, do not be afraid to show emotion.**

Blu and Jewel, two Blue Macaws, who didn't exactly love each other at first sight. After hearing the full story of their dear good friend Ricardo the black hawk, they had finally finished their final adventure together.

Another 20 years had passed thought the beautiful City of Rio De Janeiro. There had been nothing but peace and quiet for every Bird in all of the Jungle. Unfortunately there was one thing that they could never defeat, even with the power of love and friendship.

That was indeed: "Death by old age".

As for the Blue Macaw adolescents, Azul, Rey, and Crystal had got lucky one day and found three other Blue Macaws the same age as them. The three other Blue Macaws had lived alone together for years. Their parents had passed away a couple of years ago.

They're name's were: Raymond, Chica, and Dores. Azul, Rey, and Crystal and Raymond, Chico and Dorec had agreed for each of them to become mates.

Azul paired up with Chica.

Rey paired up with Dores.

Crystal pair up with Raymond.

Jessica however had decided to stay with Lev and Lola's son Yuri.

Now that each of them have mates, maybe their kind won't be extinct after all.

###

One peaceful day, Azul, Rey, Crystal, and Jessica, who had now grown into full Blue Macaw adults had decided to visit their parents together like a family.

...

...

...

However, it was a day they had never forgot. Azul, Rey, Crystal, and Jessica had found Blu and Jewel, who had passed away peacefully in their sleep, and in each others wings, also with the chain attached on their talons. They were chained-to-each-other-Birds after all.

There was a note too which they assume Blu had written for them to read. Luckily, Rey, Azul, Crystal and Jessica had learned to read for their father.

_Dear, Azul, Rey, Crystal and Jessica._

_When you are reading this, me and your mother will not be here. We are sorry we could not say goodbye to you before we left. I guess our time went sooner than we thought. You four will be sad that me and Jewel will not be here with you anymore. We are sorry, but you guys are strong, you still have your whole lives in front of you. Each of you have your own mates now_

_Just remember, kids, me and your mother will always love you, and we will always be with you in spirit...Always..._

_Goodbye. We love you all. _

_Your loving father and mother, Blu and Jewel._

Azul, Rey Crystal, and Jessica personally buried their parents near their tree. The Blue Macaw brothers and sisters buried a big enough grave for both Blu and Jewel, so they would never be apart.

Everyone thought the days would never come this quick. Everyone they loved as friends and family-Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, Rico, Arlene, Lev, Lola. Would pass away so quickly.

Not many people thought Blu and Jewel would stay together forever due to them both being completely different from each other, but hey, they were the last of their kind. At least they got to love their lives to the fullest instead of being killed by a crazed-Cockatoo or a gigantic Eagle.

Even though they may be gone now, I'm sure they are both living happily together in Heaven. In all of the times they were together, they never let each other go and comforted and loved each other for the fullest of their lives.

I guess that old saying is true:

"Death cannot stop true love, it just delays it for a while"

**The end**

**That's it, I'm finished, the story line is finished. ****And thanks to all my reviewers, especially to-**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Blumacaw13**

**Kraft58**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**zwolfmacawzombiez**

**MCGamemaster90**

**Leo the Hyacinth**

**cholemcg**

**rio craziness**

**mw4fan**

**jonk012**

**guitarrawr1**

**Griffcraft**

**Loco Vampire**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**Eyeofthecobra**

**Blu Razgriz**

**TheBreedingMacaw01**

**RIO2lover100**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**TheNovaSpixMacaw**

**Dark-Kazoo**

**bluecatcineme**

**BluJet TheMacawHawk**

**Roarrk**

**bobi4500**

**Novainfecter**

**Ikan**

**Nebula Descendant Of Chaos**

**Corration**

**Century99**

**And I wouldn't normally say this but I've loved you guys for reading, and I hope you all do well. And those who haven't finished their stories, good luck on finishing them. Also, don't forget about Rio 2.**

**Goodbye to everyone. Rico Mendez, signing off.**


End file.
